One Baby
by Gabe Logan
Summary: Mi primer AU de One Piece, Resumen, Nami y Luffy, unos amigos entrañables, que a causa de un pequeño secreto que mantenian, ahora van a tener que lidiar con una serie de problemas. Omakes 7,8,9,10 y 11
1. Personajes

**One Baby**

**Un fic AU de One Piece.**

**Personajes**** :**

**Monkey D. Luffy: **Joven estudiante del Instituto Kaizoku, de carácter amigable aunque inocente, Luffy no es precisamente popular en la escuela, aunque sin saberlo, la líder de la pandilla Amazoness, esta enamorada de él, Luffy pese a su infantilismo, mantiene un "oscuro" secreto junto con su amiga de apenas un par de años, Nami… un secreto que terminara metiéndolos a ambos en problemas. Es fan del grupo "Mugiwara Pirates".

**Nami: **Estudiante del mismo instituto, conoció a Luffy en un concierto y ambos congeniaron con gran rapidez, Nami se crio en una familia de mujeres, por lo que no tenía mucha experiencia en el trato con chicos, aun así, aprendió muchas cosas con respecto a economía y practicas comerciales por medio de su padre adoptivo Genzou, después de conocer a Luffy, ella y él mantienen un "oscuro" y problemático secreto, el cual en ocasiones le ha acarreado problemas con la líder de la Pandilla Amazoness, Boa Hancok, al igual que Luffy es fan del grupo "Mugiwara Pirates".

**Ussop**: Mejor amigo de Luffy, algo cobarde y mentiroso, pero quizás la persona que mejor conoce a Luffy, aunque actualmente se han distanciado un poco a causa de sus relaciones personales (la amistad de Luffy y Nami unida al hecho de que Ussop se ha hecho el novio de Kaya) pero aun así, ambos cuentan el uno con el otro si es necesario.

**Vivi Nefertari:** Amiga de Nami, aunque para algunos pueda parecer la clásica, superficial niña rica, Vivi siempre esta para apoyar a Nami en lo que sea que ella haga, Vivi se la vive enamorada de Sanji, su novio, pero aun así, este se la pasa coqueteándole a medio instituto, provocando continuas peleas de la pareja.

**Sanji: **Novio de Vivi, un sujeto que cuando lo desea puede ser el hombre más cariñoso del mundo… y al siguiente un completo patán… sin embargo en el fondo es un buen chico, Sanji ama a Vivi, pero a causa de un trauma infantil, no puede evitar coquetearle a la primer mujer hermosa que se le pase por enfrente… y eso incluye a las novias de amigos y/o rivales.

**Roronoa Zoro: **Guitarrista y segundo vocalista del grupo "Mugiwara Pirates", novio de Nico Robin, Zoro es para Luffy no solo un amigo, sino también un ejemplo a seguir, el se encarga de llevar su grupo musical al éxito, aunque pese a su apariencia, el gusta del rock clásico de los años 60 y 70, gusta de dormir y tiene un mal sentido de la orientación.

**Nico Robin**: Primer vocalista del grupo "Mugiwara Pirates", novia de Zoro, ella es para Nami lo que Zoro es para Luffy, se encarga de las finanzas del grupo, aunque también estudia una carrera universitaria de arqueología con el apoyo de Zoro.

**Franky: **Baterista del grupo, amigo de Luffy y Nami, aunque su relación es meramente cordial.

**Tony Tony Chopper: ** Reno mascota de Luffy.

**Brook:** Uno de los secretos de la Academia, un fantasma esquelético que aparentemente fue profesor de esgrima y música… ahora su espíritu pervertido ronda la escuela y sus alrededores, pero eso no evita que sienta simpatía por algunos estudiantes.

**Boa Hancock: **Líder de la pandilla Amazoness, comúnmente es una persona altanera, grosera y brusca con los demás, pero siempre termina desarmada ante Luffy, de quien esta profundamente enamorada… aunque este ni la pele… tiene algunos problemas con Nami ya que en primera, no quiso unirse a su pandilla y en segunda, ella se la pasa mucho tiempo con Luffy, aun así, esta decidida a lograr que Luffy sea su novio, pero eso si, luchara con honor para lograrlo y aceptara las decisión que tome Luffy al final.

Bueno, este es el primer Universo Alterno que hago de One Piece, me inspire en un manga llamado Akkan Baby, este fic será un poco inconsistente, ya que pondré los capítulos cada semana… o si llega la inspiración en cuanto esta llegue, no planeo que sea muy largo y tranquilos, no dejare el crossover con Fairy Tail.

Bien, espero que pronto tenga listo el capitulo uno y espero que les guste como quedara.

P.D: Metere a mas personajes, pero esto es solo el inicio.


	2. Capitulo 1: Secreto

**One Baby**

**Un fic AU de One Piece.**

**Capitulo 1: Un secreto**

La mañana llegaba, el Instituto Kaizoku abría sus puertas y empezaba a recibir a los estudiantes, los más aplicados llegaban temprano, evitando las carreras, otros solo por uqe no deseaban estar mucho en sus casa.

¡Hey Nami!- gritó una chica peliazul sonriendo, entonces una hermosa pelirroja volteo con una sonrisa.

¡Vivi buenos días!- exclamo Nami acercándose.

Veo que pasaste unas buenas vacaciones de primavera- dijo Vivi sonriendo.

Sí, aunque creo que dos semanas es muy poco- dijo Nami sonriendo, en eso se percataron de que alguien les miraba, Nami se estremeció al notar la penetrante mirada de Boa Hancock.

Ella de nuevo- dijo Vivi con algo de temor –Nami, ¿Por qué no te haces novia de Luffy y así te deja en paz ella de una vez?

Vivi, Luffy y yo solo somos amigos- dijo Nami sonrojada.

Si claro, amigos con "derechos"- dijo Vivi burlona.

Nami iba a contestar, cuando se escucho una voz estridente y el sonido de algo corriendo a toda velocidad.

¡NAMI!- gritaba Luffy corriendo.

Y hablando del Rey de Roma- dijo Vivi.

Hancock solo miraba la escena.

"Luffy san"- pensó sonrojada Hancock mirando al chico… y este paso corriendo frente a ella -¿Luffy san?

¡Hey Luffy detente!- grito Nami y apenas alcanzo a jalar a Vivi y quitarla del camino… mientras que Luffy se estrellaba con la pared.

Varios estudiantes se le acercaron.

¿Esta muerto?- preguntó una chica de lentes que respondía al nombre de Tashigui.

Luffy san- dijo Hancock preocupada.

Hey Luffy, ya párate- dijo Nami con calma.

Je, anda que fue divertido- dijo Luffy desde el piso, los demás estudiantes solo suspiraron y se retiraron excepto por Hancock quien miraba a Nami con enfado.

¿Por qué corrías así?- preguntó Nami.

Anda ¡Es que tengo una grandiosa noticia!- dijo él.

¿Qué noticia?- preguntó Vivi acercándose.

¡Mugiwara Pirates esta en la ciudad!- grito alegre, Vivi solo le miro con cara de circunstancias.

¿Y por eso corriste as…?- no le dio tiempo de terminar la frase por que…

¡QUE! ¡ESTAN EN LA CIUDAD!- exclamo Nami para sorpresa de Vivi y Hancock que seguía allí mirándoles.

¿Les gusta esa banda?- preguntó Vivi.

¡ES LA MEJOR DEL PAÍS!- dijeron ambos al unisonó.

Eso es cierto- dijo Hancock acercándose –Hola Luffy- saludo al pelinegro con la cabeza algo gacha, Nami frunció el ceño.

¡Ha, hola Hamcock!- dijo Luffy.

Es Hancock- le respondió ella aun sin levantar la vista.

¡Bueno da igual! ¡Nami lo mejor de todo es que Zoro me regalo la primera copia de su nuevo CD!- exclamo contentop, Nami solo abrió los ojos como platos.

¡En serio, debes de mostrármelo!- le dijo ella, Luffy se levanto de golpe y le tomo la mano.

¡Anda entonces vamos a mi casa!- dijo el, y antes de que Hancock y Vivi dijeran algo, Luffy jalo a Nami y salieron corriendo.

¡Hey que pasa con la ceremonia de inicio!- grito Vivi.

¡Luego me la cuentas!- grito Nami, Vivi suspiro… y de pronto sintió un aura asesina detrás de ella… y al voltear vio a Hancock gruñendo mientras que mordía un pañuelo.

Esa Nami… habrá ganado una batalla, pero yo ganare la guerra, eso lo juro- dijo y se dio la vuelta, Vivi solo suspiro.

Presiento que este año habrán muchos líos- dijo mientras que se dirigía al gimnasio a buscar a su novio.

Algunas horas después.

Casa de Monkey D. Luffy.

Se podía observar el notorio desorden de una vivienda de chicos en el lugar, y era obvio, a causa de los respectivos trabajos de sus padres y su abuelo, Luffy vivía solo, su hermano mayor Ace, de vez en cuando iba a hacerle visitas, pero no se quedaba mucho tiempo, por lo que Luffy vivía a sus anchas.

Es un excelente álbum- se escucho la voz de Nami desde el cuarto del chico.

Si, Zoro me dice que izo un remake de varias canciones de Paul Anka, y Robin dijo que también habían canciones de Sonny y Cher- dse escucho la voz de Luffy.

Si, aunque me sorprendió que les diera por cantar algo de Pimpinela, creí que no era su estilo- dijo Nami.

Anda, Zoro me dijo que eso fue solo por diversión, es entretenido escucharlos discutir… por cierto, ¿No crees que se preocupen en tu casa si es que te tardas más?- pregunto Luffy, entonces se escucho el sonido como el de sabanas moviéndose.

Tranquilo… mamá salió de viaje con papá y Nojiko se la pasa con su novio... así que tengo toda la semana para mi sola- dijo Nami…

Ahora bien… revisemos la escena… Nami y Luffy estaban en el cuarto de este último…. Y escuchaban el álbum de los Mugiwara Pirates… el asunto era, que ambos estaban en la cama… dentro de ella… y desnudos…

¿Cómo se llego a eso?

Bien, el asunto era simplemente así… a los dos meses de conocerse ambos trabaron conocimiento con su banda favorita… y se volvieron buenos amigos de los miembros principales…

Ahora bien, durante las vacaciones de verano, con el respectivo permiso de sus padres, Nami y Luffy acompañaron a la banda en una gira… y un día, ambos cayeron a Zoro y a Robin manteniendo relaciones sexuales… Nami sabía lo que pasaba, pero la inocencia de Luffy izo que ella tuviese que explicarle lo que habían visto (y por suerte no los habían notado)… con el paso de los días… ambos tuvieron cierta curiosidad… y probaron el sexo…

Sobra decir que desde entonces lo hacían cada que había oportunidad… aun sin ser novios… por lo que las palabras de Vivi… "Amigos con Derechos" era bastante acertada… lo que nos lleva a hace unos momentos…

Bueno, je, entonces… ¿Tenemos toda la tarde?- preguntó Luffy abrazándola, Nami solo se rió levemente.

Quizás… pero recuerda que debes de alimentar a Chopper- dijo Nami mientras uqe apoyaba su cara en sus brazos, Luffy solo suspiro.

Si, es un buen amigo- dijo mientras que se estiraba –Aunque, aun tenemos algo de tiempo… ¿Por qué no seguimos un rato más?- dijo él, Nami solo se carcajeo levemente.

Bueno, ¿Por qué no? Nadie me espera- dijo ella, y ambos se metieron entre las sabanas de nuevo.

Continuara.

Corto y algunos se preguntaran, ¿Qué onda aquí? Bueno, es que el fic aunque romántico, no es precisamente sobre noviazgos y triángulos amorosos… sino de asuntos un poquito más peliagudos… pero claro, tratare de meterle algo de humor, aunque no esperen demasiado, ya que… bueno, el titulo lo dice todo, y bueno, por ahora se queda así, pero pronto meteré más, así que no espero les agrade.


	3. Capitulo 2: Una duda

**One Baby**

**Un fic AU de One Piece.**

**Capitulo 2: Una duda**

La mañana había llegado, Luffy despertó al sentir el aroma de la comida en el ambiente y se levanto perezosamente de su cómoda y tibia cama.

Vaya desorden- dijo al ver el regadero que era su cuarto, Luffy recogió sus ropas del suelo y se dirigió a bañarse, eran las 7:25 de la mañana.

Después de un rápido baño, ya con su desaliñado uniforme se dirigió al lugar de procedencia del delicioso aroma.

¡Nami!- exclamo algo sorprendido, y es que la chica, ya con su uniforme puesto, se encontraba preparándole el desayuno al desaliñado chico.

Hasta que despiertas perezoso- le dijo con una sonrisa.

Pensé que te habías ido a tu casa- dijo el, Nami solo le miro con calma.

¿Para que? No hay nadie de todos modos, además, si no te esperaba capaz que te quedabas dormido- dijo Nami sonriendo.

Si… gracias- dijo Luffy, Nami termino de preparar el desayuno y le sirvió a Luffy, que lo devoro de inmediato.

Algo después ambos salieron de la casa después de alimentar a Chopper claro, y se dirigieron al instituto, ambos platicaban sobre el CD de los Mugiwara Pirates, entonces vieron a Vivi a lo lejos.

¡Hey Vivi!- grito Luffy, la chica volteo y les sonrió.

Hey Vivi, ¿De que nos perdimos ayer?- preguntó Nami, Vivi solo suspiro.

No de mucho, el director Mihawk dio su discurso de siempre, Ussop y Kaya preguntaron por ustedes ah, y Hancok se dedico a fastidiar a los nuevos junto con su pandilla- dijo Vivi con calma.

¿Y Sanji?- preguntó Luffy, Vivi suspiro.

Se quedo ayudándole al viejo Zef todo el día, espero que venga hoy a la escuela- dijo ella con una leve sonrisa.

Bueno, como lo pensé no me perdí de nada nuevo- dijo Nami con calma, Luffy solo sonrió.

Vaya, bueno, espero ver pronto a Ussop y saber como le va con Kaya, je, aun recuerdo tod el lio que tuvo para invitarla a salir- dijo Luffy, las chicas sonrieron.

Si, pero aun así me sorprendió, creo que nadie se imagino que una de las chicas más populares de la escuela aceptara salir con el menos popular en un abrir y cerrar de ojos- dijo Nami, Vivi asintió.

En eso.

¡Vivi chan, Nami chan!- se escucho una voz, las aludidas voltearon junto con Luffy.

¡Hey Sanji!- grito Luffy alegre mientras que el rubio se acercaba a ellos y besaba a Vivi mientras que le abrazaba.

¿Cómo les fue en las vacaciones?- preguntó Sanji.

Genial, estuvimos en el último concierto de Mugiwara Pirates!- gritó Luffy emocionado.

Y en lugares preferenciales- agrego Nami con una expresión de victoria.

Benditos ustedes, yo tuve que trabajar en el restaurante y apenas tenía tiempo de salir con mi amada Vivi chan- dijo Sanji con un puchero.

Hay Sanji, eres un amor- dijo Vivi, Nami solo suspiro.

Ya cálmense que me van a provocar diabetes – dijo Nami burlona, Vivi y Sanji solo se rieron.

¡Bien, es bueno estar aquí pero creo que debemos de ir a la escuela no creen!- dijo Luffy riendo, los demás asintieron y siguieron con su camino.

Después de un buen rato, ya se encontraban en clases, Luffy bostezaba mientras que escuchaba la presentación de los temas que se darían en el curso de parte del profesor Shanks, miro de reojo y vio a Ussop tomando algunos apuntes… aunque era claro que no era sobre lo que decía Shanks, si no que de seguro era de alguna nueva locura que inventara su viejo amigo, Luffy no podía negar que Ussop era realmente inventivo cuando se lo proponía.

Nami simplemente comía un poco a escondidas, no sabía por que, pero últimamente tenía mucha hambre, miro a Vivi entonces, ella se encontraba escribiendo los temas que se verían en el curso, lo que era bueno para Nami, ya que así se los podría pedir más tarde.

El tiempo paso y al fin llego la hora del descanso, Luffy se levanto de su asiento y se dirigió a donde estaba Ussop.

¡Hey viejo ya no saludas a los amigos!- dijo Luffy sonriendo, Ussop volteo y le sonrío.

Disculpa, es que he andado con muchas cosas en la cabeza- dijo Ussop sonriendfo -¿Y que tal tus vacaciones? ¿Te fuiste con Nami de peregrinación a los conciertos de Mugiwara Pirates?

¡Pues claro!- dijo Luffyu sonriendo, Ussop solo se carcajeo un poco.

Nunca cambias viejo- dijo Ussop.

Je, ¿Y como va todo con Kaya?- peguntó Luffy, Ussop sonrió con algo de ternura.

Genial… más que genial… aunque sabes, aun ahora… me parece increíble que ella aceptara estar conmigo- dijo Ussop.

Anda, si la conoces desde la infancia, ¿Qué razones tendría para no querer estar contigo si eres la persona más genial?- dijo Luffy sonriendo.

Si, eso es cierto, gracias Luffy- dijo Ussop con calma.

Ambos entonces se pusieron a platicar sobre trivialidades mientras que Nami y Vivi platicaban con Tashigi, una chica que era miembro del club de fans de Mugiwara Pirates, aunque especialmente de Zoro.

¿Así que el grupo sacara un nuevo CD? Dios quiero ya escucharlo- dijo Tashigi sonriendo.

Pues no creo que tarden mucho en sacarlo a la venta, sé de muy buena fuente que ya esta listo- dijo Nami sonriendo con soberbia mientras que comía una bolsa de frituras.

Nami ¿Desde cuando te gustan tanto las frituras? ¿Qué acaso no decías que afectaban tu figura?- le pregunto Vivi.

Bueno, es que durante los conciertos era lo mas económico que podía conseguir, así que hice de tripas corazón y termine volviéndome algo adicta a ellos- dijo Nami sonriente.

Aun así, me sorprende como comes tanto y no engordas- dijo Tashigi.

Anda, que todo lo que come se le va a los senos- dijo Vivi mordaz, Nami solo se atraganto y trato de poner una expresión molesta… aunque la verdad se estaba divirtiendo mucho con la charla.

Ussop, que dices de ir a la cafetería- dijo Luffy, Ussop asintió sonriendo -¡Chicas acompáñenos!

Ok- exclamo Nami mientras que Vivi y Tashigi le miraban.

¿En serio no son novios?- pregunto Tashigi por lo bajo.

Según Nami- dijo Vivi con calma.

El grupo se dirigió entonces al comedor.

Al llegar una chica rubia se acerco a Ussop, quien sonrió.

¡Ussop kun!- dijo Kaya acercándose y besando al narizon… ante la mirada de envidia de varios estudiantes.

Je, Kaya, sigues tan linda como siempre- dijo Ussop sonriente.

Ugh, ya van a empezar de melosos, me van a dar nauseas- dijo Nami con una sonrisa.

No te quejes Nami… es más ¿Por qué no de una ves tu y Luffy deciden estar juntos para que sepas lo bonito que se siente una relación?- le dijo Vivi con malicia, Nami solo le miro con pena.

Nunca te rindes ¿Verdad?- dijo Nami.

Por supuesto- respondió la peliazul, Tashigi solo sonrió al ver la escena.

¡Vivi chan!- grito Sanji mientras qué se acercaba corriendo a su novia.

¡Sanji kun!- dijo Vivi y Nami solo suspiro, otra vez venían los mimos de la pareja… al menos esta vez Sanji se veía controlado… no le gustaría que Vvi sufriera otra vez por las nfidelidades de Sanji.

Bueno, ya que estas ocupado, yo iré a comer… ¡Hoy sirven Pizza!- grito Luffy mientras que veía el menú de la escuela, en eso, y antes de poder hacer algo, Hancock y su banda ya estaban frente a él… con varios platos con Pizza.

Luffy San… te… te traje esto- dijo Hancock sonrojada, Nami frunció el ceño.

Hay va otra vez… ¿Qué acaso nunca entenderá que Luffy solo le hace caso a la comida?- dijo Nami molesta.

No te enceles linda- dijo Tashigi con burla, Nami solo le miro con cierto enfado.

Luffy san, le trajimos de todos los tipos que encontramos- dijo una rubia que respondía al nombre de Margaret.

Trajimos de Champiñones, mexicana… -decía una que era algo obesa y que respondía al nombre de Sweetpea.

Hawallana y muchas más para su gusto- dijo una más alta y voluptuosa que respondía al nombre de Aphelandra.

¡Gracias chicas. Dijo Luffy mientras qué rápidamente tomaba toda la comida y empezaba a devorar como si no hubiera un mañana… ante la mirada de pena de todos y la de adoración de Hancock.

Discúlpenme… pero esto me da asco- dijo Nami con una mano en su boca y saliendo de la cafetería.

¿Que le pasa? Tampoco es para tanto- dijo Tashigi mientras qué miraba como Luffy devoraba la comida.

Horas más tarde.

Las clases terminaban, puesto que tenían rato sin verse (Y Kaya tenía que ir a buscar algunas cosas) Ussop y Luffy fueron junto con Sanji a platicar un rato. Por lo que Vivi, Nami y Tashigi decidieron que irían a divertirse en las tiendas, un rato.

Apúrate Vivi o te dejamos- dijo Nami desde la puerta del salón, Tashigi estaba a su lado.

¡Ya voy!- dijo tomando sus cosas y saliendo a una buena velocidad… sin percatarse de que algo se le cayo –Bien vámonos.

Espera, parece que se te cayó algo- dijo Nami caminando al interior, se inclino… y se quedo pasmada al ver lo que había tirado Vivi -¿Qué es esto?- preguntó con sorpresa.

Ha vaya… je, es… una prueba de embarazo- dijo la chica sonrojada, Nami solo frunció el ceño –Lo que pasa es que… durante las vacaciones mantuve relaciones con Sanji… y pues, no usamos condón ni pastillas, por lo que nos entro un poco de paranoia… y compramos cuatro pruebas… pero bueno, al menos tres salieron negativas- dijo Vivi.

Y esta la dejaron- dijo Nami con calma mientras que se la daba.

La verdad, es que no queremos más riesgos, por lo que ahora usamos condón, pero bueno… siempre es bueno tenerlas para emergencias- dijo Vivi, Nami solo miro como la peliazul se guardaba en la bolsa.

Veo que estas prevenida- dijo Nami sonriendo.

Si, bueno, si vas a mantener relaciones con alguien, creo que lo mejor es estar preparada- dijo Viviv.

Ya veo…. ¿Y como se comporta Sanji en la cama?- dijo Nami mordaz, Vivi solo se sonrojo hasta las orejas.

¡Nami eso no es para estarlo contando!- exclamo la apenada chica, Nami se carcajeo entonces.

No creo que tan bueno como Luffy…- dijo y entonces se cubrió la boca… había hablado de más.

Tu… tu y Luffy… han tenido sexo- dijo Vivi sorprendida, Nami solo suspiro.

Algo así- dijo Nami.

¿Desde cuando?- preguntó Vivi.

Desde hace algunos meses… -dijo Nami sabiendo que si no le decía la verdad a su amiga, ella se encargaría de sacársela a Luffy, que era mucho más fácil de convencer.

Y… y ¿Han usado protección?- preguntó Vivi, Nami solo negó con la cabeza -¿Es constante?- preguntó entonces.

Algo así- dijo ya apenada Nami, Vivi solo se sujeto el mentón.

Nami, he visto que has estado comiendo mucho… ¿Ya tienes tiempo así?- preguntó ante la extrañeza de la pelirroja.

Algo así ¿Por qué la duda?- preguntó Nami… y entonces como un chispazo, lo que su amiga pensaba le llego a la mente -¿No pensaras que…?

Así es Nami, es mejor que te lo deje a ti… no vaya a ser la de malas y… bueno, creo que me doy a entender- dijo Vivi con seriedad –Y por cierto, no que no son novios.

Bueno… es que no lo somos… solo somos algo así como… amigos cariñosos- dijo Nami sonriendo, Vivi suspiro mientras que sacaba la prueba de embarazo y se lo daba a Nami.

Haz la prueba, no quiero que después se anden arrepintiendo- dijo Vivi, Nami suspiro y guardo la prueba en su bolso.

¡Hey por que tardan!- se escucho la voz de Tashigi desde afuera.

Vamos, y no lo olvides, en cuanto llegues a tu casa has la prueba- dijo Vivi, Nami solo suspiro.

Horas más tarde.

Nami estaba en el baño de su casa, había colocado la prueba tal y como lo indicaba el instructivo, ahora solo quedaba esperar, por lo mientras solo se preguntaba que pasaría si la prueba era efectiva.

Pero pronto lo sabré- dijo para sí.

Nami, estamos en casa- se escucho la voz de Bellemere y Nami se sobresalto, si bien ella era una madre bastante liberal, no quería ni pensar en lo que diría si viese la prueba de embarazo… aunque esta llegase a salir negativa, con rapidez escondió la prueba en una bolsa y la guardo en su bolso de mano.

Ah, mamá, hola, ¿Cómo les fue en su viaje?- preguntó Nami.

Bien, hija, en estos momentos tu padre esta terminando de sacar nuestras cosas del auto- dijo la pelirroja, Nami solo sonrio al ver a Genzo entrar con varias maletas, las deposito en el piso y miro con una sonrisa a Nami.

¡HA Nami, que gusto verte!- dijo sonriendo, Nami lo abrazo mientras que Bellemere sonreía.

¿Dónde esta Nojiko?- preguntó Bellemere.

Con su novio, volverá al rato- dijo Nami con calma.

Ha con esa chica, bueno, al menos se que tu eres lo suficientemente responsable como para cuidar de que todo este en orden- dijo Genzo, Nami solo les sonrió de forma apenada… y sintiéndose algo culpable, en eso sonó el teléfono, Bellemere fue a atender.

Al menos se divirtieron- dijo Nami, Genzo asintió.

Nami, te llama Luffy- dijo Bellemere, Nami fue y tomo el teléfono.

¿Si? Ah claro, si… ¡En serio! ¡Por supuesto cuando es!- decía con algarabía ante la mirada extrañada de sus padres -¡Si claro, pero claro que iré! ¡Solo espérame y te veré en unos minutos!

Nami entonces colgó el teléfono y antes de que sus padres pudieran preguntarle algo, Nami subió a toda velocidad a su cuarto y en menos de lo que Luffy se come una pizza ya estaba cambiada de ropa y corriendo a la puerta.

¡Papá, mamá luego los veo!- dijo saliendo de su casa rápidamente ante la mirada de curiosidad de sus progenitores.

Vaya con esta, ¿Qué mosca le pico?- preguntó Genzo, Bellemere solo sonrió.

Esta en la edad, je, déjala divertirse- dijo la pelirroja.

Lo que pasaba es que Luffy había llamado a Nami por que Zoro le había hablado y le había comentado de un pequeño evento que llevarían a cabo los Mugiwara Pirates, por lo que la invito a ir… y Nami, ni lenta ni perezosa rápidamente se dirigió a su encuentro.

Olvidando que la prueba de embarazo seguía en su bolso.

Continuara.

Bien, me tarde un poco, pero ya esta listo, ahora le dedicare mi atención al crossover con Fairy Tail, je, por ahora, como habrán notado en este capitulo, ya empieza a dilucidarse la trama, pero si creen que voy rápido, pues no lo crean, ya que la trama principal es lo que viene más adelante, esto es solo el desarrollo previo, y a partir del próximo capitulo empezara la trama real, je, solo esperen y verán.

Por cierto ¿Qué personaje de One Piece les gustaría que fuese el novio de Nojiko? Je, eso se los dejo a su elección.

Por ahora, espero les haya gustado y espero ver que dicen de él.

Suerte.


	4. Capitulo 3: Revelaciones

**One Baby**

**Un fic AU de One Piece.**

**Capitulo 3: Revelaciones**

Luffy esperaba con impaciencia en eso vio que Nami corría a donde el estaba.

¡Nami llegas tarde!- exclamo el chico.

¡Lo siento, es que el trafico esta pesado!- dijo la jadeante chica, Luffy le tomo de la mano.

¡Anda que ya empezaron y apenas y podremos acercarnos a los lugares que nos consiguió Franky.

La pareja entro al lugar donde Mugiwara Pirates daba su concierto, la música se escuchaba con fuerza y rápidamente ambos lograron colarse hasta un punto cercano al escenario.

Roronoa Zoro sabía que era solo un pequeño acto de beneficencia, pero aun así le ponía mucho entusiasmo a la canción, a su lado Nico Robin cantaba a dúo con el peliverde, pese a ser un rock, las dos voces juntas se complementaban, la enigmática voz de Robin y la gruesa de Zoro.

Luffy y Nami vitoreaban junto con los fans del grupo, que eran bastantes pese a ser solo un evento de beneficencia.

Horas más tarde.

¡Estuvo genial el concierto Zoro!- decía Luffy alegre.

Gracias, aunque esto es solo un adelanto de lo que daremos en el concierto- dijo Zoro con soberbia.

Eso si no te pierdes antes de llegar- dijo un hombre peliazul que respondía al nombre de Franky.

No fastidies- dijo Zoro, Luffy se empezó a reír y el trió empezó a hablar sobre el concierto que se venía, mientras que Robin y Nami solo les miraban.

Parecen niños- dijo Nami, Robin sonrió.

Si, pero Zoro no puede evitarlo, extrañaba bastante a Luffy… a los dos a decir verdad- dijo la morena, Nami sonrió.

Nosotros también los extrañábamos- dijo Nami sonriendo.

Ambas empezaron a platicar mientras que los chicos solo hacían locuras.

Después de un buen rato, Zoro y Franky reían, bastante ebrios mientras qué Luffy dormía en el piso.

Ya es tarde- dijo Robin sonriendo.

Si, aunque ese torpe ya se quedo dormido y será un lio despertarlo- dijo Nami, Robin asintió.

Será mejor que les de un aventón a sus casas- dijo Robin mientras que sacaba las llaves de su auto, aunque de pronto escucho un pequeño gruñido provenir del estomago de Nami, esta se sonrojo mientras que Robin sonreía –Claro que primero será mejor que comas algo.

Nami sonrió y ambas fueron a la pequeña cafetería que estaba a la vuelta del lugar mientras que Zoro y Franky seguían bebiendo.

Un rato más tarde.

Vaya que tenías hambre Nami- dijo Robin con algo de sorpresa., Nami sonrió apenada.

Perdón, je, usualmente es Luffy quien come como poseso- dijo Nami avergonzada, Robin sonrió.

¿Desea un poco más de pastel?- preguntó Robin.

Bueno, no se puede desperdiciar esa oferta- dijo Nami estirando el brazo, Robin le paso el plato con el pastel, pero por asares del destino este se le resbalo a Nami y el pastel cayo, parte de el cayo sobre el vestido de Robin, quien se quito rápidamente -¡Robin lo siento!

Tranquila, fue un accidente- dijo con calma la morena.

Espera, déjame te limpio- dijo Nami tomando su bolso y sacando un pañuelo… y de pronto otra bolsa cayó en la mesa.

Robin miro la bolsa transparente y trago saliva al ver el contenido, Nami estaba más concentrada en quitar la mancha como para percatarse, por lo que Robin tomo la bolsa y al ver el contenido suspiro.

¿Me podrías explicar esto Nami?- preguntó con calma, Nami volteo y vio sorprendida la bolsita con la prueba de embarazo.

Ah vaya… je, se me había olvidado- dijo Nami apenada, Robin solo hizo una mueca y saco la prueba de su improvisado envoltorio.

¿No la has revisado?- preguntó de nuevo, Nami solo bajo el rostro.

No tuve tiempo… y además, no creo que pase nada, anda, estoy bastante normal y… -dijo Nami pero…

Es positiva- fue lo que dijo Robin, Nami solo se quedo pasmada.

¿Po… positiva?- preguntó asustada.

Así es… Nami, bueno, esto me dice todo pero, ¿Con quien mantuviste relaciones?- preguntó Robin, Nami solo bajo la cara apenada -¿Fue con Luffy?

Nami asintió, Robin entonces suspiro mientras que negaba con la cabeza.

¿Lo saben tus padres?- preguntó

No, Vivi es la única que sabe lo que paso con Luffy… ella fue la que me dio la prueba- respondió Nami.

Nami, mira, yo no soy nadie para recriminarte nada, así que creo que no tengo otra opción más que acompañarte mañana al medico y esperar que esta prueba sea errónea- dijo Robin y entonces sonrió –Si lo es, espero que a partir de ahora sean más precavidos… pero si la prueba es correcta, creo que tendremos que pensar en lo que haremos para ayudarlos.

Robin… gracias- dijo Nami con unas cuantas lagrimas, Robin le abrazo.

Tranquila, se que puede ser duro, pero recuerda que no te dejaremos sola, ninguno de nosotros, y sé que en cuanto Luffy lo sepa tampoco te dejara- dijo Robin, Nami solo sollozo mientras que la camarera les miraba con algo de ternura.

La noche paso… Robin llevo a Nami y Luffy a sus respectivas casas (ya que Zoro estaba KO y además, se perdería en el camino) prometiéndole a Nami que le vería al salir de la escuela.

La noche fue dura para la pelirroja, quien aun estaba asustada, la prueba era positiva… y era de las más eficientes del mercado, por lo que era muy probable que los médicos dijeran lo mismo.

Tengo miedo- fue lo único que dijo al cubrirse con las cobijas de su cama.

La mañana paso lentamente para Nami, Vivi por motivos familiares no pudo acudir al instituto, por lo que no tuvo que lidiar con sus preguntas, pero aun así…

Luffy se veía tranquilo, aunque claro, Nami aun no le decía nada, por lo que solo se conformo con mirarlo platicar con Ussop acerca de lo cool que es Zoro, Tashigi como buena fan se había unido a la conversación.

A la hora de la comida, se repitió la escena del día anterior, Hancock y su pandilla alimentando al insaciable Luffy y el resto de la clase sufriendo ataques de celos al ver a la segunda más popular alimentando al chico sonrisas.

Antes de la culminación de las clases, Nami se sentía algo más tranquila, ¿Quién sabe? Chance y solo era un error.

¡Hey Nami! ¡Iré con Ussop al restaurante de Sanji!- grito Luffy.

Bien- dijo Nami despidiéndose, en eso Nami noto que Hancock estaba frente a ella.

Veo que sigues teniendo la ventaja Nami- dijo Hancock, Nami suspiro.

¿De que hablas? Solo somos amigos- dijo Nami algo nerviosa.

Los amigos no se miran como tú le mirabas esta mañana querida- dijo Hancock con calma.

¿Qué quieres?- preguntó finalmente.

Hancock le miro y le señalo.

Nami, te juro que yo seré quien se quede con el corazón de Luffy sama- dijo Hancock con decisión, Nami le sonrió apenada.

"Aunque si todo es como dice la prueba… creo que Boa me va querer matar"- pensó con algo de temor.

En eso sonó un claxon y ambas voltearon.

¡Nami!- le grito Robin con una sonrisa.

Oh por dios. ¿Es Robin de Mugiwara Pirates?- pregunto Hancock con sorpresa, pero entonces solo choco sus manos –Lo tengo, como eres amiga de Robin es por eso que Luffy se junta contigo, bien, es un movimiento inesperado, aunque admirable, Nami, te prometo que sin importar que hagas, al final yo seré la ganadora..

Nami solo le miro con pena mientras que Hancock se marchaba riendo.

Un rato después.

Que amiga tan peculiar- dijo Robin riendo.

Ha, es solo una "fanática" de Luffy… y creo que quiere hacerme puré- dijo Nami con vergüenza.

Bueno, es obvio que la vida juvenil no siempre es de color de rosa- dijo Robin aun sonriendo, aunque se puso sería casi inmediatamente- Nami, espero que estés lista para lo que sea que te digan.

Lo sé- dijo Nami bajando la mirada.

El automóvil se detuvo enfrente del hospital.

Ambas se dirigieron al ginecólogo, mientras que Nami solo se estremecía al ver el lugar.

Se valiente, te esperare- dijo Robin.

Gracias- dijo entrando al consultorio.

Un rato después.

Nami salió del consultorio al lado del doctor, Robin se levanto de la silla donde estaba, Nami estaba con la cabeza gacha.

¿Qué paso Nami?- pregunto Robin. Nami solo levanto la vista.

Estoy de tres meses- fue todo lo que dijo Nami, Robin le miro con seriedad, unas cuantas lagrimas cayeron de los ojos de la chica, Robin no dijo nada y le abrazo con fuerza.

Se fuerte Nami, yo estoy contigo.

Continuara…

Bien, je, las sospechas de todos se confirmaron, Nami esta embarazada, je, y si, aquí arranca la historia, como verán, es del tipo de historia sobre embarazo precoz, je me agrada meter temas que hacen pensar, anda pues, en este fic se vera como afrontaran Nami y Luffy ese problema, espero les agrade.

Y con respecto a lo del novio de Nojiko, bueno, ya tengo algunos candidatos en mente pero, Ace no puede ser, ya que seria demasiado común, aun así, me han dado buenas ideas.

Suerte y pronto tendré el nuevo capitulo de mi crossover.


	5. Capitulo 4: Verdad

**One Baby**

**Un fic AU de One Piece.**

**Capitulo 4: Verdad**

Luffy se divertía mucho diariamente, la amistad con Ussop era de lo mejor, Sanji luego le contaba cosas muy interesantes, Zoro y Robin eran geniales, Franky era un tipo genial y Nami compartía mucho con él, no podía haber nada mejor… excepto claro, la pequeña excursión que haría para tratar de descubrir uno de los secretos del Instituto… el fantasma del profesor Brook.

Según lo que contaban algunos estudiantes del turno vespertino, el misterioso esqueleto se aparecía en los vestuarios de las chicas y cuando encontraba alguna sola… siempre le pedía que le mostrara su ropa interior…

Luffy estaba decidido, encontraría junto con Ussop y Sanji a ese fantasma.

Debes de estar loco- dijo Ussop con calma.

¿Pero por que? Anda será divertido- dijo Luffy mirándole con ojos de cachorro.

Debes de estar bromeando Luffy, además, yo tengo mucho que hacer, debo de ir con Vivi a comer y después ir al restaurante- dijo Sanji con calma- ¿Por qué no vas con Nami chan?

No vino hoy a la escuela… y no contesta su celular- dijo Luffy algo amodorrado, Sanji le miro extrañado, Ussop confirmo con la cabeza.

Que raro, Nami chan no es de las que faltan a clases- dijo Sanji confundido.

A lo mejor tenía cosas que hacer- dijo Ussop. Luffy solo suspiro… mas un delicioso aroma le llamo la atención.

Buenos días Luffy sama… le traemos su comida- dijo Hancock con una sonrisa tímida mientras que su pandilla traía toda clase de comida, desde filetes, hasta guisos de todo tipo.

¡HA GRACIAS POR LA COMIDA!- grito Luffy antes de ponerse a comer ante la mirada de pena de Sanji y Ussop, y la de envidia de los demás.

Luffy sama- decía la enamorada Hancock mientras que miraba a Luffy comer…

Mientras tanto, Nami seguía en su cama… por suerte, a causa de su trabajo, tanto Bellemere como Genzo estaban fuera, por lo que solo Nojiko estaría en casa, al menos esta vez su novio no estaría cerca.

Aun no lo creo- dijo Nami para sí mientras que recordaba lo que le había dicho el ginecólogo.

Robin le había dejado un número personal para que estuvieran en contacto y había prometido no decir nada hasta que ella estuviera lista, eso incluía a Zoro.

Aunque ese tipo se olvidaría de ello de inmediato- dijo sonriendo.

Hey Nami, ¿Quieres comer algo dormilona?- se escucho la voz de Nojiko desde abajo.

Por favor- respondió Nami levantándose de su cama y saliendo de su cuarto.

Nojiko estaba preparando la comida mientras que cantaba una melodía, Nami bajo y solo miro a su hermana sonriendo.

Te veo animada- dijo Nami con una sonrisa apagada, Nojiko le miro sonriendo.

Ah hermanita, ni te lo imaginas, aunque, tu te vez algo apagada- dijo entonces, Nami se sobresalto, pero solo se sentó con una expresión triste que llamo la atención de su hermana.

Se acerco mientras que miraba a su hermana menor.

Nami, ¿Qué te pasa?- preguntó preocupada -¿Paso algo en la escuela? ¿Esa tal Hancock te sigue molestando? Por que si es así yo me encargo de…

No es eso… Nojiko… tengo algo que decirte… y espero que me entiendas y no se lo digas a nuestros padres… no aun- dijo Nami con seriedad.

Nami, me estas asustando, ¿Qué te pasa?- preguntó Nojiko, Nami le miro con seriedad…

Estoy embarazada- dijo con seriedad, Nojiko palideció, Nami bajo la vista esperando algo… insultos… una bofetada… ser recriminada… pero Nojiko solo le sujeto la cara con suavidad… y le abrazo.

Tranquila Nami, me imagino que debe de ser duro… ¿Cuándo le dirás a nuestros padres? No podrás ocultarlo para siempre- dijo, Nami solo suspiro.

En cuanto se lo diga a él… y sepa que es lo que quiere- dijo Nami, Nojiko la aparto levemente y le miro.

¿Quién es el padre Nami?- preguntó con seriedad.

Luffy- respondió, Nojiko le miro.

¿Y que harás si te pidiera abortar?- preguntó entonces, Nami le miro con una gran expresión de sorpresa.

Yo… yo… Nojiko, es Luffy… no creo que sepa ni siquiera eso- dijo con algo de temblor en su voz y Nojiko se percato del temor en la voz de su hermana.

No pregunte si el sabía que era sino, que harás si te pide que lo hagas- preguntó Nojiko, Nami solo bajo la cara temblando.

No… no lo sé… yo no lo sé- dijo, Nojiko volvió a abrazarla.

¿Quién mas lo sabe?- preguntó.

Robin… Nico Robin… también me dijo que me apoyaría- dijo Nami, Nojiko suspiro algo aliviada.

Será mejor que se lo digas a Luffy, sé que es un buen chico, pero recuerda que esto es inesperado, así que prepárate para lo que sea, ya que aunque el lo acepte, tendrán muchas dificultades por delante- dijo Nojiko, Nami asintió, al menos, su hermana le apoyaba.

Lo sé… gracias por entender- dijo Nami.

Hey, tu me cubriste cuando salía con Ace… y cuando salí con Arlong… y cuando salí con Law… y cuando salí con... –dijo Nojiko paro Nami le interrumpió.

Para ya que de seguir así vas a decirme todo el directorio telefónico- dijo Nami riendo al igual que su hermana.

La tarde paso, al termino de las clases, Luffy fue rápidamente a su casa, preparo algunas cosas y regreso a la escuela, sin saber que Nami se dirigía a buscarlo.

Espero pacientemente a que saliera el ultimo profesor y se introdujo al instituto, aunque estuviera solo, lograría saber la verdad y vería al fantasma de Brook a toda costa.

Nami estaba afuera de la casa de Luffy, llevaba un buen rato tocando y tratando de localizarlo vía telefónica pero este no respondía, miro el reloj y resignada, decidió volver a casa… hasta que vio en un parque a Ussop y Kaya caminando.

¡Ussop, Kaya!- grito corriendo a ellos, la pareja le miro.

Ah Nami, dichosos los ojos- dijo Kaya sonriendo, Nami solo tomaba algo de aire.

¿Han visto a Luffy?- preguntó algo mas tranquila.

Ese loco se iba quedar en la escuela a investigar la historia del fantasma del profesor Brook- dijo Ussop con enfado –No sé por que le encanta estarse metiendo en eso.

Ya veo, gracias chicos, voy por él- dijo Nami, Ussop le miro.

Oye, es raro que faltes a clases, ¿Paso algo?- preguntó preocupado el narizón.

Algo así, luego los veo- dijo Nami yéndose rápidamente.

Se ve rara- dijo Ussop, Kaya solo miraba a Nami alejarse.

Algo en su mirada me dice que es una cosa seria… no lo sé pero creo que Luffy tendrá problemas- dijo la rubia ante la mirada de sorpresa de su novio.

Pues cuando se trata de Nami, siempre son problemas, espero que no sea algo demasiado malo- dijo el chico.

Nami corrió al instituto, llegando después de un rato.

La oscuridad empezaba a cernirse, Nami se percato de que de noche, el lugar era especialmente tétrico… no muy apropiado para una revelación, pero no tenía opción, aprovecho que una de las rejas no era muy alta y entro para buscar a Luffy.

Los pasillos oscuros y silenciosos le crispaban los nervios… pero era vital hallar al despistado chico, Nami recordaba más o menos la leyenda escolar, por lo que caminaba cuidadosamente y atenta a cualquier sonido.

Risas…

Nami se detuvo, escuchaba risas… y una canción… no era posible saber lo que decían pero era obvio que alguien tenía un buen ambiente por allí.

¿Luffy?- preguntó en voz alta al sentir conocida la risa, la canción ceso de pronto, y Nami escucho algo parecido a una charla… y unos pasos.

¡Nami hola!- exclamo la voz de Luffy desde las escaleras, Nami se sobresalto, pero decidió acercarse.

¿Qué estabas haciendo?- preguntó Nami, Luffy solo le sonrió alegre y sin preguntarle nada de por que estaba allí a esas horas se le acerco.

¡Nami es cierto, es cierto, si hay un fantasma en la escuela y es bastante cool!- decía Luffy alegre, Nami solo suspiro.

Si claro, te creo- dijo con sarcasmo que el chico no noto –Anda, vámonos, que si llega alguno de los conserjes nos meteremos en problemas.

Ambos salieron y fueron de regreso a casa de Luffy, aunque este estuvo contándole a Nami su "gran" aventura para conocer a Brook, cosa que Nami paso por alto ya que tenía cosas más importantes en su cabeza que saber que el viejo esqueleto era muy cómico.

Al llegar a la casa, Luffy sin dejar de reír, fue a la cocina para darle de comer a Chopper mientras que Nami se sentaba en el sillón mirándole.

Anda ¿Por qué no fuiste hoy al instituto?- pregunto Luffy después de alimentar a Chopper, Nami solo suspiro.

Me quede dormida dijo la chica, Luffy volvió a reírse.

Vaya, bueno, a todos nos pasa de vez en cuando- dijo restándole importancia y acercándosele, Nami se percato de las intenciones del chico… y suspiro… hace solo dos días hubiese estado bien, pero ahora.

Luffy… hay algo vital que debes saber- dijo Nami deteniendo al chico cuando se le acerco, Luffy le miro confundido, comúnmente cuando estaban en su casa siempre terminaban en la cama, aunque ahora Nami se veía muy seria… y eso le extraño.

¿Qué pasa Nami?- preguntó, Nami solo le miro fijamente.

Luffy, prométeme que me escucharas y no es necesario que me des una respuesta ahora, puedes pensarlo bien si lo deseas- dijo Nami, Luffy ahora si estaba confundido.

¿Paso algo malo? Dímelo por favor- dijo algo asustado.

Nami le miro y se sintió aun más nerviosa, empezó a divagar, lo que asusto aun más al chico.

Nami- dijo entonces Luffy con seriedad y ella le miro.

Luffy… estoy embarazada- dijo ella.

Continuara…

Bien, Nami se lo ha dicho a Luffy, ahora solo queda saber, ¿Cómo reaccionara a la noticia? Je, además, aun no he revelado al novio de Nojiko, pero bueno, como notaran, la chica tenía literalmente, según palabras de Nami, el directorio telefónico por agenda, así que bueno… pronto verán quien es su pareja.

Je, espero poder tener el próximo capitulo antes de año nuevo.

Suerte y Feliz Navidad


	6. Capitulo 5: Respuesta

**One Baby**

**Un fic AU de One Piece.**

**Capitulo 5: Respuesta**

**Nota: este capitulo es continuación directa del anterior.**

Luffy siempre vivió de una manera tranquila, la vida para él era simple y cómoda, solo comer, dormir, ir a la escuela y disfrutar la vida escuchando a Mugiwara Pirates junto con su buen amiga Nami…

Por eso ahora su mente no carburaba ideas… sabía que era el embarazo… pero jamás asumió que algo así podría pasarle eso… era como un sueño… un sueño donde Nami le decía que estaba embarazada.

¿Luffy? ¿Luffy estas bien?- preguntó Nami, pero el chico no reaccionaba… solo estaba paralizado en medio de la sala, suspiro y tomo el teléfono.

En otro lugar.

Nico Robin escribía algunas notas sobre el concierto que tendrían el fin de semana.

Hey Robin, te llama Nami- dijo Zoro bostezando.

Je, es raro que le des tu numero a otras personas- dijo Franky limpiando los instrumentos, Robin no contesto y tomo el teléfono.

¿Nami?- preguntó.

"Se lo dije"- respondió la chica, Robin solo miro al techo.

¿Qué dijo?- preguntó interesada mientras qué Zoro y Franky se acercaban cautelosamente.

"Esta paralizado, no sé, parece conmocionado, Robin, necesito que vengas… tu y Zoro, no sé que hacer, se me esta escapando el valor"- dijo Nami con temor.

Iremos, ¿Están en casa tuya o de Luffy? Bien, no te preocupes, estaremos en 20 minutos- dijo Robin colgando, Zoro se le acerco.

¿Qué pasa?- preguntó con interés.

Zoro, ¿Qué tanto aprecias a Luffy?- preguntó Robin de pronto, Zoro le miro confundido.

Pues… es como el hermano menor molesto que siempre quise tener, ¿Por qué la duda?- dijo extrañado.

Zoro, necesitaran tu ayuda y la mía… ambos- dijo Robin, Zoro ahora si estaba confundido.

¿Qué pasa Robin? ¿Le paso algo a los chicos?- preguntó con miedo.

Nami esta embarazada, y el padre es Luffy- dijo Robin, Zoro se quedo pasmado.

¿Luffy? Anda no bromees, es chico es la inocencia en persona- dijo Zoro.

Pues inocente o no… el y Nami han mantenido relaciones y ahora Nami esta embarazada, y ambos necesitaran nuestra ayuda- dijo Robin suspirando, Zoro le miro fijamente se dio la vuelta y de un armario saco dos chamarras.

Vamos pues, ese inútil necesitara una muy buena charla- dijo Zoro pasándole su abrigo, Robin sonrió.

Bien, vamos, Franky, informa al manager que estaremos fuera toda la noche- dijo Robin mientras qué ambos salían, Franky solo asintió.

20 Minutos después.

Robin, Zoro, gracias por venir- dijo Nami abriendo la puerta de la casa de Luffy.

No hay problema- dijo Robin -¿Cómo sigue?- preguntó.

Petrificado- dijo Nami suspirando, Zoro no pudo evitar reír.

Bueno, no creo que realmente sepa lo que pasa- dijo Zoro entrando y vio a Luffy paralizado en la sala.

El trió se le acerco y solo miraron con pena al paralizado chico.

Creo que le afecto la noticia- dijo Zoro, Robin asintió mientras que Nami bajaba la cara.

¿Qué harás Nami? ¿Lo tendrás?- preguntó Robin, Nami solo le miro.

Nojiko me preguntó lo mismo, sobre abortar- dijo Nami, Zoro y Robin le miraron.

¿Nojiko?- preguntó Robin.

Es mi hermana- dijo Nami, Zoro se le acerco.

¿Estas pensando abortar?- Preguntó, ninguno se percato de que el ojo de Luffy sufrió un tic.

Es… es una posibilidad pero…- dijo Nami, más alguien les interrumpió.

No lo harás- se escucho la voz de Luffy, los tres voltearon a verlo y se percataron de que Luffy estaba mirándoles.

Luffy- dijo Nami algo asustada por la expresión de seriedad poco habitual en Luffy.

¿De que hablas? Ella debe decidir que hacer- dijo Zoro con calma esperando la reacción de Luffy.

Nami, no lo hagas… yo… yo no sé… que hacer pero… él… o ella… no… no tiene la culpa… yo… yo… - decía tembloroso, Nami se le acerco y le abrazo.

Tranquilo, solo era una opción- dijo Nami con algo de tristeza –No pensaba hacerlo.

Luffy entonces se puso a llorar, y Zoro se le acerco.

Luffy, desahógate, necesitamos hablar- dijo Zoro con seriedad.

Nami, te preparare un café- dijo Robin yendo a la cocina.

Nami asintió mientras que Luffy seguía llorando en su hombro.

Un rato después.

Zoro había llevado a Luffy al comedor mientras que Nami estaba con Robin en la sala.

Luffy, ¿Sabes que esto será difícil verdad?- dijo Zoro con seriedad.

Me hare cargo de ese bebé, anda, sé que podré- dijo Luffy ya algo animado.

Zoro frunció el ceño.

Luffy, no será parta nada fácil, ambos aun tienen 16 años y acaban de meterse en algo que los responsabilizara de por vida… no será divertido- dijo Zoro, Luffy bajo el rostro.

¿En serio? Zoro, no sé que hacer, Nami y yo ni siquiera somos novios… solo lo hacíamos por que se sentía bien- dijo Luffy con tristeza.

Luffy ¿Qué sientes por ella? ¿La amas, solo te atrae físicamente?- preguntó Zoro, Luffy sonrió.

No lo sé… Nami es la persona más importante para mi, no quisiera que ella sufriera… pero también es mi mejor amiga… no sé… la verdad es que nunca he amado a nadie y no sé como hacerlo- dijo Luffy, Zoro le puso una mano en el hombro.

Al menos piensas hacerte responsable, Luffy, no importa lo que pase, los apoyaremos, por ahora, debes de estar listo, cuando los padres de Nami se enteren, créeme que tendrás problemas y de los gordos- dijo Zoro sonriendo, Luffy le miro extrañado.

¿De que hablas?- pregunto.

Lo sabrás pronto- dijo Zoro.

En la sala.

Nami, sabes que cuentas con nosotros para lo que sea- dijo Robin con calma.

Gracias, aunque ahora no sé como se lo comentare a papá y a mamá, Nojiko me apoya, pero… ellos siempre han confiado en mi… me decían que era la más responsable… y mira como pago su confianza- dijo Nami bajando la vista.

Tranquila, si lo deseas, podemos acompañarlos- dijo Robin, pero Nami negó con la cabeza.

Mejor… Robin, ¿Tu conoces al hermano de Luffy? Es necesario comunicarnos con él para que hable con Dragón o con Garpp y que Luffy les diga- dijo Nami, Robin se sujeto el mentón.

Si, lo conozco, pero ¿Qué no era él novio de tu hermana?- preguntó Robin.

Solo durante un mes, después de que Ace supiera que al mismo tiempo salía con Kidd, y después salió con Enel… y creo que cuando salió con Kuro fue el acabose- dijo Nami con una leve sonrisa, Robin solo ahogo una carcajada.

Esta bien, me comunicare con el, aunque no sé como le hará Luffy para que tus padres no lo maten- dijo Robin, Nami suspiro.

No sé de ambos, pero espero lo superemos, por que será difícil… y más cuando se enteren en la escuela… dios, no se con que cara ir… y más por que estoy segura que me la van a querer romper- dijo Nami con una expresión de pena.

¿Romper? ¿Quién?- preguntó sorprendida Robin,

La eterna enamorada de Luffy, Hancock, ella desde que la conozco a estado enamorada de Luffy… y me detesta por ser la chica más cercana a él- dijo Nami suspirando.

Robin sonrió y en eso vieron que Zoro y Luffy se acercaban.

Nami… disculpa que me haya quedado paralizado… es que me tomaste por sorpresa- dijo Luffy avergonzado.

No te preocupes, yo pase lo mismo cuando fui al ginecólogo- dijo Nami, Zoro se sentó al lado de Robin mientras qué veían a ambos hablar.

Nami, ten por seguro que no te dejare pasar por esto sola, yo te cuidare- dijo Luffy ante la mirada de sorpresa de Nami, Luffy solo se rasco la nuca- aunque creo que ya es tarde para decir esto… en vista de las circunstancias, pero ¿Quieres ser mi novia?

Nami solo le miro con sorpresa al igual que Robin, Zoro se carcajeo levemente.

Yo… claro, claro Luffy- dijo Nami con algunas lágrimas en los ojos y entonces Luffy le abrazo.

Y creo que tenemos que pensar también en casarnos- dijo Luffy… y aquí todos se petrificaron… incluso Zoro tiro el vaso que acababa de tomar –Vamos, si vamos a ser padres, creo que es lo correcto- dijo Luffy.

Zoro suspiro.

Robin, creo que esto será más duro de lo que pensamos- dijo Zoro, Robin solo asintió, mientras que Nami empezaba a reírse, al menos no se había equivocado en una cosa…

Luffy jamás la dejaría sola, al menos no por su cuenta, pero lo más duro apenas venía… y esperaba que pudieran sobreponerse a ello.

Continuara…

Un nuevo capitulo, aunque en realidad es la parte que faltaba del anterior, y bueno, con esto ya saben como reacciono Luffy, je, espero que les haya gustado, pero no crean que es el final, o claro que no, ya que ahora viene lo bueno, primero el regreso a la escuela… y como saben, Luffy no es la persona mas discreta del mundo, no tardaran en enterarse…

Pero no solo eso, ya que pronto verán la reacción de Hancock, los padres de Nami y los amigos de Luffy, je, además, pronto verán al novio de Nojiko, y se sorprenderán…

Suerte y les deseo un prospero 2009.

Próximo capitulo, para el próximo año… o séase, enero del 2009


	7. Capitulo 6: Interludio

**One Baby**

**Un fic AU de One Piece.**

**Capitulo 6: Interludio**

Nami regreso a su casa y se percato de que solo la luz de la sala estaba encendida, entro y vio a Nojiko mirando televisión.

Te tardaste- dijo Nojiko con aburrimiento.

¿Y nuestros padres?- preguntó Nami al percatarse de lo solitaria que se veía la casa.

Tuvieron que salir de urgencia, regresaran el fin de semana- dijo Nojiko cambiando de canales –Por cierto, llego un mensaje del instituto. Por motivos de un cambio en la administración no habrá clases sino hasta dentro de dos semanas… así que no tendrás que preocuparte por la escuela por ahora- dijo Nojiko con calma.

Bueno, tenemos algo de tiempo entonces- dijo sonriendo, Nojiko le miro.

¿Qué dijo Luffy?- preguntó Nojiko con interés.

Lo acepto… y me pidió que nos volviéramos novios- dijo Nami.

Ah, que romántico- dijo Nojiko sonriendo.

Y luego me dijo que debíamos casarnos- dijo Nami, Nojiko solo se paralizo al escuchar eso.

¿Casarse? Bueno, es el paso mas lógico pero… Nami ambos son menores de edad, ni siquiera tienen una carrera o experiencia trabajando… es bonito que quieran tener al bebe pero… ¿Mantener una familia? Diablos, creo que no pensé en eso, Nami, debes prepararte para evitar que papá y mamá maten a Luffy, ya que deberán de hablar con ellos en cuanto regresen- dijo Nojiko con seriedad, Nami solo soltó un suspiro.

Será mejor que le hable a Vivi, debe de estar preocupada- dijo Nami.

No esta, llamo hace un par de horas, me dijo que te dijera que iba a ir a una reunión con sus padres, por lo que volverá casi a la par del reinicio de las clases- dijo Nojiko con calma.

Vaya… eso quiere decir que no tendré que decírselo a nadie hasta dentro de dos semanas, eso me va a dar tiempo de pensar que hacer- dijo Nami, Nojiko sonrió.

Es cierto, y tendrán tiempo de pensar en como le dirán a nuestros padres- dijo ella.

¿Qué acaso no piensas ayudarnos?- preguntó Nami.

Hey, eso deben pensarlo ustedes, ya cuando decidan como lo harán, yo les apoyare- dijo Nojiko.

Tienes razón, iré a dormir, mañana pensare que hacer- dijo Nami dirigiéndose a su cuarto.

Que descanses- dijo Nojiko.

En casa de Luffy, este miraba el techo sonriendo… un bebe… un bebe suyo y de Nami…

Jamás pensé… que se sentiría bien saber que seré papá, je, será genial, solos yo, Nami y el bebe, creo que lo haré bien- dijo para si mientras que se dormía, imaginándose como seria su hijo… o hija, dependiendo de lo que saliera.

Robin y Zoro habían regresado, su camino de regreso había sido silencioso, ya todos dormían por lo que fueron al pequeño salón comedor que tenia el cuarto del hotel donde se hospedaban.

Es extraño- dijo Robin ante la mirada extrañada de Zoro.

¿El que?- preguntó.

Nami y Luffy, aun son muy jóvenes y ya van a tener un hijo… y a veces parece que a nosotros se nos va a pasar el tiempo antes de que nos decidamos a dar el gran paso- dijo sonriendo, Zoro solo escupió lo que se estaba tomando para gracia de Robin.

¡De que hablas Robin! ¡Aun es muy pronto, que pasaría con tu carrera! ¡No podríamos llevar tampoco el grupo!- exclamo Zoro, Robin solo empezó a reírse divertida.

¡Ah Zoro eres tan tierno cuando te asustas!- dijo riendo, Zoro solo volteo sonrojado, pero Robin le abrazo.

Tranquilo, aun es muy pronto para tener hijos… pero no creo que sea tan malo casarnos, digo, llevamos ya 5 años de noviazgo- dijo Robin juguetona, Zoro solo trago saliva –Recuerda que hay muchas jóvenes que te desean y como solo somos novios… pues siempre creen que tendrán alguna oportunidad… igual que mis fans- dijo juguetona.

"Eso sobre mi cadáver"- pensó Zoro molesto, Robin se percato de la molestia de Zoro.

Bueno, creo que es mucho soñar verdad- dijo algo decepcionada, ya llevaba rondándole la idea del matrimonio desde hace mucho tiempo, pero Zoro nunca parecía dispuesto, aun así le amaba…

Estaría bien eso- dijo de pronto, Robin le miro extrañada.

¿Qué cosa?- preguntó confundida.

Tu lo dijiste… creo que ya es hora de sentar cabeza…- dijo Zoro con un leve sonrojo, sobra decir que Robin estaba bastante sorprendida.

¿En… en serio?- preguntó, Zoro asintió sonrojado y Robin no pudo evitar soltar unas lagrimas.

Hey, no es tan malo, pero creo que primero debemos de ayudar a Luffy y Nami, ya cuando nazca su bebe… podremos ijar la fecha- dijo nervioso, Robin asintió aun llorando, Zoro no lo soporto más y la abrazo –Tranquila… yo estoy nervioso pero sé que es lo que deseabas.

Robin siguió llorando con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Al día siguiente.

El sonido del timbre despertó a Luffy, este miro el reloj que había en su cuarto y…

¡YA ES TARDISIMO!- grito levantándose de golpe, rápidamente empezó a cambiarse haciendo caso omiso al timbre que sonaba en la entrada.

Nami solo escucho el desastre que hacía Luffy mientras que seguía presionando el timbre.

En eso escucho el sonido de alguien caer por las escaleras y suspiro, la puerta se abrió mostrando a un apaleado Luffy con el uniforme mal colocado y con un trozo de carne mechada en la boca.

¡Nami anda que vamos a llegar tarde!- dijo, pero Nami solo le soltó un coscorrón -¿Y eso por que fue?- preguntó desde el piso.

Luffy, no habrá escuela hasta dentro de dos semanas, se ve que no recibiste el mensaje- dijo Nami con calma.

¿En serio? ¡Genial, dos semanas de descansó!- grito alegre.

Nami solo suspiro y sonrió, en eso Luffy notó una petaca deportiva a su lado.

¿Y eso?- preguntó extrañado.

Bueno, Nojiko ya había hecho planes con su novio y como mis padres volvieron a salir y no volverán hasta el fin de semana, por lo que pensé que seria bueno pasar el resto de los días contigo- dijo Nami, Luffy sonrió.

Je, veo que ya te estas preparando para cuando nos casemos- dijo Luffy sonriendo, Nami solo le soltó otro golpe- ¡Y ahora por que me pegas!

Por baboso- respondió Nami sonrojada –Voy a pasar.

Luffy se levanto y tomo la petaca.

La llevaron al cuarto de Luffy y Nami no se sorprendió al ver el tiradero que el chico tenía en su cuarto (aunque la verdad, casi siempre que se quedaba en casa de Luffy, la casa terminaba más desordenada por sus noches locas)

¡Chopper!- exclamo alegre al ver al pequeño reno acercárseles.

Es cierto, es hora de darle de comer- dijo Luffy mientras que dejaba la petaca e iba por el alimento de Chopper.

¿Sabes? Ha veces pienso que este pequeño es mas listo de lo que parece- dijo Nami acariciando a Chopper, este hizo unos sonidos de satisfacción.

Bueno, el doctor Hiruluk lo crio, es un buen tipo- dijo Luffy poniendo el alimento en un traste.

Nami se sentó en la cama mientras qué veían comer a Chopper.

¿Ya te comunicaste con tu padre, tu abuelo o tu hermano?- preguntó Nami aun imaginándose la respuesta.

No, papá esta en quien sabe donde, no recuerdo el número de Ace y el Abuelo esta de misión en la marina, así que no, no les he dicho- dijo Luffy.

Eso quiere decir que tendremos que decírselo a mis padres primero- dijo Nami algo temerosa, Luffy se percato de eso.

¿Qué pasa?- preguntó interesado.

Es solo que no sé como reaccionaran- dijo Nami.

Tranquila, veraz que les va a caer bien la noticia- dijo Luffy, Nami solo le miro incrédula.

¿Bromeas verdad? A mamá no le agradara saber que va a ser abuela, y menos tan pronto- dijo Nami con enfado pero Luffy solo sonrió.

Vamos, un bebe es una buena noticia- dijo Luffy pasando su brazo por sobre los hombros de Nami, ella solo suspiro.

Pero aun así… por nuestra edad… no creo que lo tomen bie…- dijo pero antes de terminar Luffy la beso –Lu… Luffy.

No digas nada mas Nami- dijo Luffy, Nami se percato de la manera en la que le miraba… y supo lo que vendría.

Pensó en detenerlo pero… ¿Por qué no?

Los días pasaron con rapidez… de no ser por el recuerdo del embarazo, cualquiera pensaría que era lo común para ellos, Zoro y Robin, aunque habían mantenido contacto, debían de prepararse para el concierto… y por desgracia Robin no logro localizar a Ace, por lo que estaban en expectativa.

Y el fin de semana llego.

12:30 pm.

Nami y Luffy dormían, la noche anterior la habían pasado con Zoro y Robin viendo los preparativos del concierto, después de ir a cenar, de nueva cuenta no pudieron evitar dejarse llevar… y por ello Nami jamás supo que Nojiko le había llamado a su celular para informarle del regreso de sus padres.

El teléfono sonó.

Nami abrió los ojos, se sentía algo amodorrada, pero se percato del sonido.

Luffy… despierta, hablan por teléfono- dijo dándole un empujon, el chico se dio la vuelta… y se cayó de la cama, algo amodorrado se levanto y tomo el teléfono.

¿Bueno?- preguntó -¿Eh? ¿Nojiko?- dijo, Y Nami se levanto de improviso arrebatándole el teléfono.

¡Nojiko! ¡Que pasa!- exclamo con nerviosismo.

"_Papá y mamá volvieron ayer, Nami, ¿Por qué no me contestaste, tuve que inventarles que estabas con Robin y me costo que no le hablaran"_- dijo Nojiko por teléfono.

Ire en cuanto pueda, ¿Están allí ahora?- preguntó.

"_Si, al menos ya están más tranquilos, pero será mejor que te apresures… recuerda, pase lo que pase, estoy con ustedes"_- dijo colgando.

Nami colgó y suspiro, Luffy ya un poco más despierto se le acerco.

¿Qué pasa?- preguntó.

Es hora de ir a hablar con mis padres- dijo Nami, Luffy le miro y asintió.

Continuara…

Bueno, como el titulo lo dice, este es un pequeño intermedio en la historia, la verdad es que ando algo revuelto y decidi hacer esto que se me ocurrió, un momento de descanzo, ya que en el próximo capitulo, Nami y Luffy hablaran con los padres de ella… y verán la que se va a armar, je, espero quede bien y no tardarme.

Suerte a todos


	8. Capitulo 7: Mala confesión

**One Baby**

**Un fic AU de One Piece.**

**Capitulo 7: Mala confesión.**

Nami sudaba… tenía miedo… mucho miedo, si bien sus padres siempre habían sido amorosos con ella, Nami sabía que sus caracteres podían ser algo difíciles… además, Nojiko siempre había sido la alocada e irresponsable de la familia… y ahora ella les salía con eso…

Luffy se veía tranquilo, ambos caminaban en dirección de la casa de Nami, la mañana era cálida y agradable, Luffy silbaba alegre.

Luffy, recuerda, debemos de ser muy delicados con mis padres- dijo Nami, Luffy le miro extrañado.

¿Por qué? Es una buena noticia- dijo Luffy, Nami solo suspiro.

Luffy, mi mamá solo tiene 35 años, ¿Acaso crees que le gustara saber que ya es abuela?- dijo Nami con una expresión cansina.

Yo no lo veo tan malo- dijo entonces el chico.

Mira, ya llegamos- dijo Nami rindiéndose mientras que miraba la fachada de su casa y sudo frió –no me siento lista para esto.

Tranquila, ya veras que todo saldrá bien- dijo Luffy mientras qué tocaba a la puerta.

Esta se abrió revelando la cara de preocupación de Nojiko.

Luffy… Nami, pasen, he, Nami, papá y mamá están comiendo algo, pasen al comedor… suerte- dijo Nojiko, lo último con algo de preocupación.

Ambos entraron y escucharon una animada conversación.

¡Y entonces le dije: Oh preparas esos informes ahora mismo a considera mí renuncia in so facto!- decía Genzo animado.

¿Y que paso que te dijo?- preguntó Bellemere interesada.

Pues ya vez, los termino antes de medio día y aquí estamos, a disfrutar de la vida con nuestras dos hermosas hijas- dijo Genzo riendo, Nami solo se sintió terrible al escucharlos, en eso Bellemere se percato de su presencia.

¡Ah, Nami, Luffy!- dijo sonriendo.

Hola mamá- dijo Nami algo temerosa.

¡Buenas tardes!- exclamo Luffy sonriendo.

Hey Luffy, es bueno verte muchacho, ¿Qué cuentas? ¿Cómo están el viejo Garpp y Ace?- preguntó Genzo sonriendo.

Pues el abuelo trabajando como siempre, y Ace sigue los pasos de papá… anda de vago por hay- dijo Luffy riendo.

He papá, mamá, Luffy y yo tenemos que decirles algo- dijo Nami algo temerosa.

Anda, siéntense primero, Luffy ¿No deseas algo de comer?- preguntó Bellemere pensando que era algo referente a Mugiwara Pirates.

Ja, ¿Qué pasa? ¿Desean aprovechar las pequeñas vacaciones administrativas para irse de acampada con Zoro y Robin?- pregunto divertido Genzo.

He… yo… nosotros- decía Nami asustada, Luffy miraba el plato con comida que Bellemere le sirvió y entonces se percato de que Nami parecía incapaz de decir lo que pasaba… y recordó que Nami le había dicho que fuera cuidadoso… y se le ocurrió una manera de hacerlo.

Nami y yo somos novios- soltó de sopetón, Bellemere, Genzo y Nami le miraron con sorpresa, los dos adultos se miraron y sonrieron, pero Nami solo puso la mano en su cara.

"Hay dios, creo que ya se que sigue"- pensó preocupada.

Vaya, muchachos, ya se habían tardado- dijo Genzo sonriendo, el siempre había considerado a Luffy un chico confiable para Nami, alguien lo suficientemente inocente como para no aprovecharse de su hija.

Si, yo siempre pensé que harían una excelente pareja- dijo Bellemere.

He, si, mamá con respecto a eso… -dijo Nami pero Luffy se le adelanto.

También queremos casarnos- dijo de golpe… ante lo que Bellemere y Genzo empezaron a reír.

Anda chico, si que tienes planes a futuro, bueno, si su relación funciona, tal vez les demos oportunidad en cuanto terminen la escuela y… -dijo Genzo pero antes de terminar (y de que Nami pudiera hacer algo) Luffy volvió a hablar.

Que bueno que lo aprueben, pero tiene que ser pronto, ya que nuestro hijo llegara antes de que terminemos el año escolar- dijo sonriendo… Nami se golpeo la cara mientras que Genzo y Bellemere le miraron extrañados... y algo asustados.

Luffy… ¿De que estas hablando?- preguntó Bellemere, Genzo frunció el ceño.

He… mamá… papá… este… yo… yo estoy… -decía Nami bastante asustada.

Hey alégrense… ¡Serán abuelos! ¡Nami y yo vamos a tener un bebé!- exclamo Luffy sonriendo.

¡No lo digas de esa manera idiota!- exclamo Nami dándole un coscorrón bastante fuerte.

Na… Nami… ¿De que esta hablando?- preguntó Bellemere, Genzo estaba paralizado en su lugar.

Mamá… yo… estoy embarazada… el bebe ya tiene tres meses- dijo Nami bajando la cabeza.

Lu… Luffy, ¿Es acaso una broma? Anda dime que es una broma- dijo Bellemere nerviosa.

Nop, es cierto, por eso quiero que nos casemos- dijo Luffy con calma.

¡CRASH!

Nami y Luffy pegaron un brinco al ver que Genzo había golpeado la mesa con fuerza y un vaso había caído al piso resquebrajándose.

Genzo- dijo Bellemerea algo preocupada.

Papá… yo- dijo Nami, pero antes de poder terminar.

¡SLAP!

Luffy cayó al piso por el impacto del golpe que le había lanzado Genzo.

¡Luffy!- exclamo Nami al verlo caer… y Genzo solo les miro con enojo.

¡POR QUE!- grito antes de salir corriendo del lugar, Nami se inclino para ver que Luffy estuviese bien, Bellemere solo se dejo caer en una silla.

Auch, Nami, si que pega fuerte tu viejo- dijo Luffy adolorido.

Déjame te ayudo- dijo Nami mirando de reojo la puerta abierta, Nojiko solo miraba la escena con algo de pena.

Nami… ¿Por qué lo hiciste?- preguntó con decepción Bellemere.

Mamá… fue… fue algo que paso- dijo Nami cabizbaja y saco algo de su bolso –Este… este es el ultrasonido que me hicieron hace unos días- dijo Nami poniéndolo en la mesa, Bellemere le miro.

¿Y es por eso que quieren casarse? Bueno, al menos quieres tomar responsabilidad pero… Luffy, ustedes apenas acaban de ingresar al Instituto… solo tienen 16 años… y la ley indica que se pueden casar hasta que tengan mínimo los 18- dijo Bellemere, Luffy palideció.

Bueno, podría mentir sobre mi edad- dijo con algo de nerviosismo.

Entonces mirarían el registro familiar y sabrían que estas mintiendo ¿Qué acaso eres idiota?- dijo Bellemere ya enfadada.

Pero… pero yo…- decía Luffy con bastantes nervios… no había pensado eso.

Luffy… -dijo Nami preocupada.

¡YO AMO A NAMI Y TAMBIEN QUIERO QUE EL BEBE CREZCA EN FAMILIA!- exclamo Luffy para sorpresa de Nami… aunque Bellemere solo le miraba con unos ojos encendidos… que asustaron a Luffy –Eh… claro, queremos… queremos que el bebe tenga una familia…

Hablaremos de eso luego- dijo Bellemere –Por ahora, será mejor que vayas a buscar a tu padre, no quiero que vaya a cometer una locura.

Si mamá yo… - dijo Nami pero Luffy le interrumpió.

Yo iré por el- dijo Luffy decidido.

Pero Luffy, recuerda que te abofeteo, no sé que te haría ahora que esta enfadado- dijo Nami preocupada.

No importa, debo afrontar esto y debo demostrarle que voy en serio, tranquila, estaré bien- dijo Luffy saliendo a toda velocidad del lugar.

Luffy- dijo Nami mirándolo irse, Nojiko se acerco al igual que Bellemere.

Nojiko, ¿Tu lo sabias?- preguntó Bellemere.

Si, mamá… y antes de que me lo recrimines, quiero decirte que aunque sé que no es muy correcto esto no dejare de apoyar a Nami, ella es mi hermana y la amo… espero entiendas eso- dijo la chica, Nami solo sonrió, mientras que Bellemere se sentaba en un sillón.

Te entiendo hija, y no te recrimino nada… Nami, ¿De verdad deseas tener al bebe?- preguntó Bellemere con seriedad –No será fácil de llevar.

Si… mamá yo entiendo eso y…- dijo Nami pero Bellemere le interrumpió.

No, no lo entiendes, es muy difícil de levantar una familia estos días, por dios Nami, ¿Qué vas a hacer con la escuela? ¿De que van a vivir? Nami, eso no lo van a conseguir de a gratis- dijo ella molesta.

Mamá, se que no será nada fácil… yo, Robin me lo dijo… y no sé como lo haremos… pero se que podremos lograrlo- dijo Nami mientras que unas lagrimas salían de sus ojos.

Nami… no te estoy diciendo lo que debes de hacer… solo piensa en los sentimientos de tu padre, el te quiere mucho… y que se lo hayan soltado así, lo saco de quicio, recuerda que esto no es solo problema de ustedes dos- dijo tomándole la cara a Nami con suavidad.

Lo sé mamá- dijo Nami mientras que sentía los brazos de su madre rodeándola en un caluroso abrazo.

Genzo había corrido por la calle y después de un rato se detuvo apoyándose en un barandal. Genzo miro al cielo y su mente volvió en el tiempo.

FLASHBACK.

Genzo regresaba del trabajo, había estado afuera desde hacía ya tres meses a causa de que la marina era muy estricta, entro a casa y vio a su pequeña Nami de 5 años correr a saludarle.

¡Papi has vuelto!- decía la pequeña.

Hola princesa, ¡Vaya has crecido!- dijo riendo mientras qué la cargaba.

Papi te extrañe- dijo la pequeña Nami abrazándole.

Lo sé pequeña, ¿Pero que crees? Papá ha conseguido un nuevo trabajo y podre estar mas tiempo con ustedes- dijo Genzo sonriendo.

¡En serio papi! ¡Genial!- decía Nami riendo.

"Mi pequeña, siempre estaré para ti… no importa lo que pase"- pensó Genzo sonriendo.

FIN FLASHBACK.

Demonios… ¿Por qué Nami? ¿Acaso soy tan mal padre?- decía para sí –Yo… yo solo quería darles lo mejor… el estar saliendo constantemente era para que nos fuera mejor a todos… ¿En que falle?

¡Señor Genzo!- se escucho la voz de Luffy, Genzo volteo y solo vio con ojos de rabia al causante de su ira.

Lu… ffy… - dijo entrecortado.

Vaya que corre rápido… je, me costo trabajo alcanzarlo- dijo Luffy sonriendo… lo que exaspero a Genzo.

Tu… tu desgraciado… ¡Como te atreves a reír en una situación así!- grito llamando la atención de la gente que pasaba, Luffy dejo de reír y le miro con seriedad.

Señor Genzo, se que la situación es seria, pero entienda… yo amo a Nami… y ese bebe no estará solo, yo lo cuidare- dijo Luffy… y apenas alcanzo a esquivar el puñetazo que le lanzo Genzo -¡Ha cálmese!

¡Deja que te agarre condenado!- decía Genzo lanzando golpes a diestra y siniestra contra Luffy, quien apenas y lograba esquivarlos.

¡Por favor escúcheme! ¡De verdad no fue algo que planeáramos pero le aseguro que todo saldrá bien!- decía Luffy esquivando por los pelos los golpes de Genzo.

La gente los miraba con sorpresa y algunos solo animaban a Genzo.

¡POM!

Genzo cayo al piso inconsciente, Luffy solo volteo con sorpresa… y sudo frió… y es que frente a él se encontraba Monkey D. Dragón, con su brazo estirado dando a entender el tremendo puñetazo que le había dado a Genzo.

Pa… papá…- dijo asustado.

Vaya Luffy… tengo tiempo sin verte y te encuentro peleando con el padre de Nami…. ¿Qué es lo que has hecho hijo?- dijo con una sonrisa tenebrosa, Luffy solo trago saliva…

Y se percato de que sus problemas… acababan de empezar.

Continuara…

Bien, ya se lo confesaron a los padresde Nami, je, Bellemere actuo de madera madura, pero Genzo esta haciendo berrinche, y ahora que Dragón ha aparecido… bueno, Luffy empezara a sudar sangre, anda la osa que para el próximo, Luffy y Nami hablaran con Dragón, trataran de resolver el lio con Genzo y por fin, el esperado regreso a clases (como recordaran el tiempo en este fic pasa rápido)

Espero les siga gustando y les aseguro que ya sé quien es el novio de Nojiko, pero ustedes lo sabrán hasta el próximo capitulo, por ahora, los dejo con una duda…

¿Qué será el bebe de Luffy y Nami? ¿Niño o niña? Se los dejo a su elección, yo ya he usado ambas opciones por lo que no tengo preferencias, pero les dejo la elección a ustedes.

Suerte.


	9. Capitulo 8: Aceptación y nuevos lios

**One Baby**

**Un fic AU de One Piece.**

**Capitulo 8: Aceptación y nuevos lios.**

Nami miraba la escena intranquila, Bellemere atendía el golpe que tenía el inconsciente cuerpo de Genzo, Luffy solo miraba al piso mientras que Dragón estaba tranquilamente tomando un poco de te… Nojiko solo estaba a la expectativa… ya que sabía que Luffy no le había dicho aun nada a Dragón… y eso le asustaba.

Auch… ¿Qué paso?- preguntó Genzo algo aturdido.

Paso que te dejaron tumbado de un golpe- dijo Bellemere con calma, Genzo estaba confundido… hasta que vio a Dragón y a Luffy en la otra esquina… y solo apretó los dientes enfadado.

Dragón- dijo enfadado.

Hola Genzo, veo que ya estas un poco mejor, disculpa por apalearte, pero como no dejabas de lanzar golpes contra mi estúpido hijo no me dejaste de otra mas que intervenir- dijo con calma Dragón, Genzo solo bajo la vista mientras que Dragón les miraba a todos -¿Alguien tendrá la gentileza de explicarme que diablos pasa aquí?

He… papá… este… -balbuceaba Luffy asustado, Dragón le miro con calma… lo que era peor ya que Luffy sabía como se las gastaba su familia.

Bien chico, estoy esperando- dijo Dragón con una sonrisa que asusto más al pobre Luffy.

He, señor Dragón, si desea yo se lo puedo decir- dijo Nami, pero el negó con la cabeza.

No, Luffy sabe que si no me lo dice el tendré que darla el "tratamiento especial" de la Familia Monkey- dijo Dragón… Luffy trago saliva.

No es necesario que el hable ahora… Dragón… eres un animal… tanto tiempo dejaste solo a ese imbécil y nunca le enseñaste lo básico- dijo Genzo levantándose molesto, Dragón le miro extrañado.

¿De que hablas?- preguntó extrañado.

Genzo- dijo Bellemere con algo de preocupación.

¡Que ningún padre con sentido común dejaría solo a un hijo y sin consejos para con sus relaciones!- grito Genzo, Dragón volteo a ver a Luffy y se percato de que Nami estaba a su lado… y empezó a atar cabos.

Luffy… ¿No tienes algo importante que decirme?- dijo con voz lúgubre, Luffy trago saliva, Nami le tomo de la mano, el solo asintió.

Papá… este… je, Nami esta embarazada… y yo soy el padre… ¿Qué cosas no?- dijo con nervios, Dragón abrió levemente los ojos… y suspiro.

Eres un idiota Luffy… aunque no es todo tu culpa… en parte es mía por no haber previsto que pese a tu idiotez sigues siendo hombre- dijo Dragón con un suspiro –Genzo, puedes matarlo te doy mi permiso.

¡QUE!- exclamaron Nami y Bellemere… hasta que Dragón no pudo evitar reírse.

Era una broma, aun así, Luffy, estas consciente de lo que has hecho ¿Verdad?- preguntó con calma, Luffy le miro con decisión.

Papá, lo sé, y estoy dispuesto a hacerme responsable… se que será duro, pero si es necesario trabajare… y… y … - dijo pero un golpe de Dragón le hizo callarse.

¡Luffy!- exclamo Nami al ver caer a su chico al piso.

Luffy, no digas idioteces, ¿Qué con la escuela? Ni siquiera estas listo para llevar el negocio familiar- dijo Dragón con una expresión seria.

No dejaras la escuela- dijo Genzo levantándose, Luffy se frotaba el labio mientras que Nami le ayudaba a pararse.

Genzo, se que estas molesto, pero conozco a este baboso… y sé que si te dice que se hará responsable de Nami y del bebe, lo hará… pero antes- dijo mientras que miraba a Luffy -¡Luffy!

¡Señor!- exclamo Luffy parándose de manera militar.

¡Pídele disculpas a Genzo y a Bellemere!- exclamo, Luffy se inclino y puso su frente al piso.

¡Lo siento mucho!- exclamo Luffy para la pena de los padres de Nami.

Bah… por ahora no tenemos más opción- dijo Genzo aun molesto, Bellemere le miro y esbozo una pequeña sonrisa –Luffy,, Nami… ambos me han decepcionado pero… no por eso los dejaremos solos…

Papá- dijo Nami con algo de tristeza.

Genzo, eso estuvo de más- dijo Bellemere algo enfadada.

Es cierto, es un error, pero al menos los chicos se ven dispuestos a aceptarlo, eso es algo loable, ¿No lo crees?- dijo Dragón, Luffy se levanto y les miro.

Señor Genzo… por favor… no culpe a Nami… yo fui el inconsciente… si alguien merece ser una decepción soy yo- dijo Luffy, Genzo le miro y camino pasándole de largo, mientras que se acercaba a Nami, ella le miro con algo de temor, Nojiko miraba desde la entrada nerviosa.

Nami… -dijo el con seriedad.

Papá…- dijo Nami nerviosa.

Y Genzo le abrazo, Nami escucho las lagrimas de su padre.

Nami… lo siento… de verdad… pero… pero… tu siempre fuiste mi bebe… mi pequeñita… mi princesa… por eso me duele… pero… pero no te dejaremos sola- dijo llorando, Dragón solo se rasco la cabeza.

Papá ¿Por qué no puedes ser así de cariñoso?- preguntó Luffy… y como respuesta solo obtuvo un golpe -¡Por que me pegas!

Por hablador- dijo Dragón sonriendo.

Parece que todo salió bien- dijo Bellemere a Nojiko, esta asintió.

Si… aunque, aun falta que pasen por mas problemas- dijo Nojiko, en eso sonó el timbre –Yo abro- dijo Nojiko bajando.

Por lo mientras.

Gracias papá… Mamá, gracias por aceptarlo- dijo Nami llorando.

Bueno hija… tal vez no haya sido lo correcto, pero tampoco voy a dejar que mi nieto tenga demasiados problemas- dijo Bellemere con una leve sonrisa.

¿Quién habrá tocado?- preguntó Luffy.

Debe de ser el novio de Nojiko… iba a venir por ella… aunque creo que esa cita se va a posponer- dijo Bellemere, Genzo solo se tensó, cosa que noto su esposa –tranquilo… no creo que hayan tenido tiempo de nada, Nojiko tiene con el menos de dos meses.

¿Y a todo esto ¿Quién es su novio?- preguntó Luffy algo más repuesto, Dragón solo suspiro, Luffy jamás cambiaria, pasase lo que pasase, Luffy no podía permanecer mucho tiempo con tristeza o depresión.

¿Aun no lo conoces Luffy? Si fue un buen amigo tuyo y de Sanji- dijo Nami ya separándose de su padre, quien solo estaba mosqueado por la conversación…. ¿Qué pasaba con la seriedad del momento?

¿Amigo mío y de Sanji? Que raro, yo pensé que Ussop estaba con Kaya- dijo Luffy, Nami suspiro molesta.

Eh, mamá… me preguntaba si podría salir un momento… este… Duval solo me llevara a comer al restaurante de Sanji- dijo Nojiko, Luffy solo miro a Nami con sorpresa.

Bien, pueden ir… a fin de cuentas, tú AUN no has hecho nada- dijo Bellemere mientras que Nami y Luffy solo bajaban la mirada apenados.

Bueno, Luffy, debería castigarte pero… no lo haré- dijo Dragón sonriendo, Luffy y Nami le miraron extrañados.

He papá… se que sonara extraño pero… ¿Por qué?- preguntó Luffy mientras que Genzo y Bellemere miraban extrañados a Dragón.

Se lo dejare a tu abuelo, el es mejor con eso de los castigos que yo- dijo con calma… y Luffy solo sudo frió.

Estoy frito.- dijo.

Por ahora, no dejaran la escuela ninguno… Nami, hablaremos con el director, por lo mientras no lo andes comentando con todo mundo… ya veremos que hacer cuando se empiece a notar tu embarazo- dijo Bellemere, Genzo suspiro.

¿Por lo mientras que haremos?- preguntó Genzo.

¿No es obvio? Nami deberá de mudarse a nuestra casa- dijo Dragón con calma.

¡QUE!- exclamaron Genzo y Bellemere al unisonó, Nami solo miro a Dragón con sorpresa.

Miren, es mejor que empiecen a acostumbrarse, en dos años más podrán casarse con todas las de la ley- dijo Dragón- aunque claro, quizás Garpp pueda arreglar algo… en fin, es para evitarnos líos también, si siguen viviendo separados… no puedo asegurar que ambos no se empiecen a interesar por otras personas.

Genzo solo bajo la cara mientras que Bellemere solo analizaba lo que decía Dragón.

Esta bien Dragón… pero espero que cuiden de Nami- dijo Bellemere.

No habrá problema- dijo Dragón con una sonrisa.

Nami… estaremos al pendiente- dijo Genzo abrazandola, Nami no pudo evitar unas lagrimas – Idiota… digo Luffy, si te atreves a hacer sufrir a mi princesa, juro que te castro.

¿Castrar? ¿Qué es eso?- dijo extrañado… haciendo que todos se cayeran, Dragón se le acerco y le dijo al oído lo que significaba… por lo que Luffy solo se puso azul -¡Juro que no hare sufrir a Nami señor!

Bellemere no pudo evitar reír al igual que Dragón.

El resto de la semana paso con cierta rapidez, Dragón ayudo a Nami a mudarse a su casa con Luffy… y pese a su promesa de hacerse cargo de ellos… no tardo en volverse a ir ya que debía "trabajar".

Por lo que Nojiko tuvo que estar al pendiente de su hermana, Robin y Zoro se enteraron de lo que había pasado y agradecieron que al menos todo se hubiera arreglado… pero algo preocupaba a Robin…

Ellos volvían a la escuela.

Tranquila Robin, no es algo que me gustara andar divulgando por ahí- dijo Nami mientras que hablaba con la cantante.

Bueno, es obvio que me preocupe, algunos profesores o directivos podrían querer expulsarlos, ya sabes como se las gastan de hipócritas, se la pasan hablando de la moral y la imagen que se olvidan que ellos también fueron jóvenes- decía Robin con seriedad, Nami no pudo evitar una sonrisa.

¿Sabes? No me imagine que Zoro al fin iba a hacerte la gran pregunta- dijo Nami señalando el anillo de compromiso en la mano de Robin, ella lo miro y sonrío.

Ni yo… pero bueno… nosotros nos casaremos en cuanto nazca su bebe… Nami, debemos de ir a una gira, por lo que no podremos estar con ustedes en su regreso a clases… les dejare mi numero telefónico para que me contacten encaso de emergencia- dijo dándole un papel a Nami.

Gracias Robin- dijo Nami sonriendo.

En otro cuarto.

Hey Luffy, no olvides que antes de que nazca tu hijo debemos de hacer un Baby Shower- dijo Frnaky riendo, Luffy solo reía con ellos, Chopper comía un poco mientras que Zoro les miraba.

Aun así, no olvides mantener contacto, si pasa algo o necesitan ayuda estaremos para ustedes- dijo Zoro.

Gracias chicos, y Zoro, espero que no te arrepientas de casarte- dijo Luffy riendo, Zoro se sonrojo levemente mientras que bebía un poco de cerveza, en eso Robin y Nami entraron al cuarto.

Bien chicos debemos irnos, mañana debemos de madrugar- dijo Robin mientras que Zoro y Freanky bufaban –Nami, Luffy, mucha suerte y Luffy, cuida bien de Nami.

Lo haré Robin- dijo Luffy sonriendo.

El grupo se despidió dejando a Luffy y Nami solos.

Mañana regresamos a clases- dijo Nami preocupada.

Oh, ya veras que todo saldrá bien Nami- dijo Luffy abrazándole – Será mejor ir a dormir… por cierto ¿Por qué debemos dormir en cuartos separados?

Papá dijo que nada de estar "juntos" hasta los 18- dijo Nami con algo de enfado.

Pero el no esta aquí… ¿Por qué no aprovechamos?- dijo Luffy con una sonrisa.

Luffy, tiene una llave de la casa… y siempre viene temprano para asegurarse de que no hagas nada- dijo Nami, Luffy bufo molesto mientras que se iban a dormir.

A la mañana siguiente.

Instituto Kaizoku.

Los estudiantes se encontraban en el gimnasio de la escuela, algunos de ellos estaban extrañados, el periodo de descansó de dos semanas era extraño considerando que las clases no tenían mucho de haber iniciado… en ese momento vieron al director Mihawk acercarse al pulpito.

Ejem, chicos y chicas, debo informarles algo muy importantes- dijo Mihawk con calma –A partir de este momento debo dejar de ser el director de este Instituto, para regresar a mi antiguo puesto de Subdirector.

Los estudiantes escucharon eso con asombro, y es que Mihawk, pese a su apariencia ruda, y seria, era el mejor director que hubiera tenido la escuela, había sido un apoyo constante a los estudiantes y su notoria liberalidad era como un regalo del cielo para muchos, ya que el no se cerraba como otros para ayudar a los estudiantes que estuvieran en una situación seria.

Diablos- dijo Boa Hancok mientras que su grupo le miraba.

¿Qué ocurre Boa Sama?- preguntó Margareth.

Tendré que aprender a manipular a alguien nuevo- dijo Boa con enfado, el resto de su pandilla solo sonrió.

Ha rayos, extrañare al director… siempre tenía galletas en su oficina- dijo Ussop.

Bueno… aun como subdirector lo podrás ver cada vez que te castiguen- dijo Kaya, Ussop solo golpeo sus manos asintiendo.

Les presento a su nueva directora, la señorita Hina- dijo Mihawk mientras que todos vieron a una hermosa mujer de cabellos rosas acercarse al podio… y muchos solo tragaron saliva.

¿Es quien creo que es?- preguntó uno asustado.

La Almirante de Hierro- dijo Hancok con seriedad.

¿La Almirante de Hierro? ¿Por qué la llaman así?- preguntó Aphelandra.

Es por que es sumamente estricta… solo espera a escucharla hablar y lo sabrás- dijo Sweetpea.

Oye ¿No es la novia de tu papá?- preguntó Vivi a Tashigui por lo bajo.

Si… y esto será un mal año- dijo Tashigui dejando caer su cara.

Lo peor es que Nami y Luffy aun no han llegado, ¿Dónde estarán?- se preguntó Vivi.

En otro lado.

¡Pensé que habías dicho que tu padre vendría a despertarnos!- grito Luffy mientras que corría junto con Nami.

¡Eso se supone, pero no contaba con que lo llamarían del trabajo!- exclamo Nami, Luffy solo bufo molesto… de haber sabido… en eso se percato de que por su condición, Nami no debía de estarse esforzando tanto… por lo que antes de que ella se percatara, la cargo en sus brazos y se la llevo cargando.

En la escuela.

Y no permitiré el uso de teléfonos celulares dentro del precinto escolar, no tolerare los retrasos en sus horas de llegada, en cuanto suene el timbre quien no haya entrado a clases se queda fuera- decía Hina, los estudiantes solo escuchaban atónitos las nuevas reglas –No los voy a estar consintiendo, ya no son niños y deberán de empezar a responsabilizarse.

Eso es demasiado- dijo Hancok por lo bajo.

Y por ultimo… no tolerare las relaciones de pareja en el plantel, no quiero que estén distrayéndose de sus estudios o que estén fomentando actos indecentes- dijo Hina finalmente… y la expresión de varios estudiantes fue de terror puro.

Kaya… -dijo Ussop mirando a su novia.

Oh Ussop- le respondió ella asustada… fuera de la escuela les era algo difícil verse… lo que los entristecía.

¡Demonios!- exclamaba furiosa Hancok… ahora sería mas difícil para ella conquistar a su adorado Luffy Sama.

Vivi solo frunció el ceño, tendría que decirle a Sanji lo que pasaba, Tashigui solo suspiro molesta… ese sería un duro año.

Bien, espero haber quedado clara bola de haraganes, por lo que procederán a regresar a sus clases y… -dijo Hina… pero el sonido de las puertas del gimnasio abriéndose de golpe le interrumpió.

¡Llegamos!- exclamo Luffy aun con Nami en brazos… y todos les miraron con sorpresa.

He… ¿Paso algo?- preguntó Nami extrañada.

Continuara…

Bueno… este es el mas largo que escrito en este fic, je, como verán, Duval (el posterior al golpe arreglador de Sanji) es el novio de Nojiko, y es que como varios querían a un motociclista o vándalo, se me ocurrió que el líder de los Tobiu Riders seria ideal, solo sustituyan su bisonte por una moto, je.

Por ahora, como vieron, ya se arreglo el asunto entre la familia de Luffy y Nami, y las clases han empezado, pero nuestra feliz pareja no sabe, que a parte de los estudiantes, van a tener a una gran rival en el personaje de la superestricta directora Hina… quien no dudara en hacerles la vida de cuadritos… ojo, no es por ser mala, solo es muy estricta.

Y bueno, espero no haberlos decepcionado, ya que trate de compensarlos por el corto capitulo de "Perdida" además, he notado, que la idea de que el bebe de Nami y Luffy sea niña va ganando, je, en todos los foros y paginas donde tengo el fic, la inmensa mayoría desea que sea niña… por lo que creo que los complaceré.

Suerte y espero tener pronto el próximo capitulo… donde prometo que todo empeorara.


	10. Capitulo 9: Hina, la Almirante de Hierro

**One Baby**

**Un fic AU de One Piece.**

**Capitulo 9: Hina, la Almirante de Hierro.**

Los estudiantes miraban la puerta con sorpresa, Luffy llevaba aun a Nami en los brazos, Hancock solo mordió una servilleta enfurecida, su grupo aun estaban sorprendidas al ver esa entrada.

¿Paso algo?- preguntó Luffy confundido.

No sé… - respondió Nami en las mismas.

Nami… Luffy- dijo Vivi con sorpresa.

Vaya que se lo tenían guardado- le dijo Ussop a Kaya mientras que esta asentía.

¡USTEDES DOS!- grito Hina mientras que Mihawk solo se cubría la cara.

¿Por qué tan pronto?- dijo Mihawk mirando el cielo.

Hina por lo mientras bajo del pulpito y camino entre los estudiantes… quienes se quitaban asustados de su camino.

Luffy se percato de ello… y sintió algo de temor, por lo que aferro a Nami aun más… provocando que se levantara un poco la falda de la chica… y se pudiera un poco mas de lo debido.

"Aquí va a arder Troya"- pensó Tashigi.

¡SUELTE A ESA CHICA DE INMEDIATO!- grito Hina enfadada, Luffy y Nami se estremecieron.

He… ¿Por qué?- preguntó Luffy confundido.

Luffy, mejor has lo que dice- dijo Nami mientras que le apretaba el hombro para que le bajase. Luffy hizo un puchero y le bajo.

Dios… ustedes, por ser primer día se los paso, pero no quiero que esto se vuelva a repetir- dijo Hina mientras que sacaba un par de papeles y se los daba – De todos modos pensaba repartirles estos papeles a todos para que sepan de antemano las reglas.

Luffy y Nami empezaron a leerlas… y su expresión fue de sorpresa.

Vaya- dijo Nami.

Si, quien diría que emplearían papel reciclado para redactar esto, mira que serán tacaños- dijo Luffy mientras que Nami solo suspiraba.

No seas baboso, estas reglas son demasiado estrictas- dijo Nami dándole un zape.

Bien chicos, ahora, después de que reciban su lista de reglas deberán de dirigirse a sus salones correspondientes de inmediato- dijo Hina con calma.

Los estudiantes entonces regresaron a los salones.

En el salón de Luffy.

El profesor aun no llegaba (debían de recoger algunos programas de clase) por lo que varios alumnos se reunieron para hablar de las novedades del día.

No puedo creer tantas reglas ¿Qué le pasa a esa señora?- preguntaba uno.

Ya déjalo así, ¿Qué acaso no sabes que Hina es famosa por expulsar a la menor falla?- dijo otro.

Ya en clases.

La primera clase había concluido, algunos estudiantes se reunieron en grupos para charlar.

¡En serio!- dijo animada Vivi, por suerte el profesor que seguía era alguien un poco consentidor por lo que todos sabían que les cubriría de las reglas estrictas de Hina.

Si… somos novios desde la semana pasada- dijo Nami algo sonrojada.

Je, ya me lo esperaba- dijo Tashigui sonriendo –Aunque deberás de cuidarte de Hancock y sus "Amazonas", ella no se rendirá en eso de conquistar a Luffy.

Nami solo suspiró.

"Si supieran…"- pensó mientras que pensaba en como le harían cuando empezara a notársele el embarazo –"Quizás… quizás tenga que cambiar de escuela"

En otra parte del salón.

¡Madre santa!- exclamo Ussop con sorpresa… aunque bajo la voz con rapidez para evitar que alguien más lo notara –Lñuffy, ¿No me estas mintiendo?

Nop, es cierto, je, eres mi mejor amigo y sabes que no puedo ocultarte nada- dijo Luffy sonriendo.

Si… pero… Luffy, si cualquiera se entera de que Nami esta… esta… E M B A R A Z A D A – dijo deletreando lo ultimo –Se meterán en problemas.

¿Por qué todos dicen eso? Es una buena noticia- dijo Luffy extrañado.

Luffy… Hina es sumamente estricta, y si leíste las reglas… bueno, será duro- dijo Ussop, Luffy pensaba preguntar cuando entro el profesor, un hombre joven de cabellos castaños, cercano a los treinta y tantos años.

Chicos, es hora de empezar clases, regresen a sus asientos- dijo el profesor, a los estudiantes les caía bien, al ser americano no les obligaba a las tantas muestras de respeto que debían de dar a otros maestros.

Hey Axel Sensei, espero que esta vez no se desaparezca a medio curso- dijo un estudiante, varios más se rieron mientras que el profesor Axel sonreía.

Tranquilos, tengo tiempo, empecemos con un repaso de la ultima clase- dijo mientras que los estudiantes sacaban sus libros.

En otra clase.

Boa Hancock solo miraba irritada por la ventana no hacia caso de la clase del profesor, aunque estaba claro que este no la regañaría, la belleza de Hancock era su mejor arma, por lo que ningún hombre se atrevía a cuestionarla, eso hasta que conoció a Luffy… lo que desencadeno su enamoramiento por el chico… pero ahora…

Esa Nami… ¿Cómo diablos se me adelanto tanto?- se decía molesta mientras qué apretaba los nudillos –De todos modos no me rendiré, me encargare de que Luffy sama se perctae de que soy mejor que ella.

Un par de bancas adelante Sweetpea suspiro al escuchar levemente a su líder.

"Debo hacer algo para que Boa sama se alegre… ¡Ya sé!"- pensaba alegre sin percatarse de que de reojo Marguerite le miraba con algo de duda.

"Espero que Sweetpea no piense hacer nada raro, a Hancock sama no le gusta jugar con trampas y la verdad es que no quisiera que le hiciera algo a la señorita Nami"- pensó Marguerite con algo de temor.

En la oficina de Hina.

Señorita Directora… ¿Esta segura de que dese implementar todas esas nuevas reglas?- le preguntaba Mihawk.

Mihawk, no podemos estar consintiendo a esos chicos, recuerda que tenemos un deber para con la educación de este país, si los dejamos hacer lo que quieran no solo no crecerán como personas, sino que pondrán en ridículo a sus familias que se esfuerzan en mandarlos al instituto- dijo Hina con calma.

Si es cierto, pero creo que exageras un poco- dijo Mihawk.

Me lo agradecerán después, es por su bien- le respondió.

Pero, ¿En serio vas a expulsar a todos los que incumplan las reglas?- le preguntó el.

Solo las reglas mas estrictas, además de que servirán de ejemplo- le respondió Hina con una sonrisa, Mihawk solo le miro con enfado.

Entonces me retiro- dijo dando la media vuelta y saliendo con el ceño fruncido, Hina contuvo una pequeña risa.

Ha, este año será genial- dijo mientras que tomaba su teléfono y marcaba un número –Si… Hola Smoker, soy yo… si… claro, esta noche te veré en el bar… si… yo también… hasta luego.

Las horas pasaron y Nami había tenido éxito ocultándoles su embarazo a sus amigas, mientras que Ussop había logrado que Luffy no lo estuviera diciendo a nadie más (aunque el moreno seguía sin verle lo malo a eso).

El descansó para comer había llegado, Luffy quería ir con Nami, pero Ussop le dio a notar que habían algunos de los maestros más estrictos como monitores de "moralidad"

¿Supiste que nos decomisaron los celulares?- dijo Vivi molesta.

Solo a quienes no quisieron apagarlos- dijo Nami con cansancio, tenía mucha hambre.

Aun así, creo que están exagerando- dijo Tashigui.

Hey Ussop, anda, déjame ir con Nami- dijo Luffy con un puchero.

No Luffy, te mandaran a la dirección si lo haces… aguántate como yo, mira que estar alejado de mi dulce Kaya…- dijo con sendos lagrimones en los ojos.

Kaya desde otra mesa miraba a donde Ussop y suspiraba.

No sé que le vez- dijo una chica a su lado, Kaya solo le sonrió.

El es más hombre de lo que muchos creen, no solo es sensible, es amable, tranquilo y da todo por mi- dijo Kaya con una voz enamorada.

Pero… ¿No esta medio deforme?- preguntó otra chica.

Lo único que me importa es su interior, lo demás es solo vanidad- dijo Kaya con calma.

En otra mesa.

Maldición, y yo que tenia planeado darle a Luffy sama un gran banquete antes de invitarlo a salir…- decía Hancock mirando a donde Luffy y Ussop hablaban, después miro la mesa donde Nami comía -¿Cómo diablos le hizo para adelantárseme tanto?

Tranquilícese Boa Sama- dijo Marguerite con calma.

¿Dónde están Sweetpea y Aphelandra?- preguntó Hancock.

No lo sé, dijeron que iban a arreglar algo- dijo Marguerite con seriedad –"Y espero que no nos metan en líos"

En otro cuarto.

¿Estas segura de esto?- preguntó asustada Aphelandra.

Claro, además no le hará mucho daño- dijo Sweetpea mientras que preparaba en un tazón una mezcla de productos de un olor horrible, su plan, tirárselo a Nami encima, nada original, pero Sweetpea pensaba que eso le gustaría a Hancock.

De vuelta a la cafetería.

Esto no me llena- dijo Luffy molesto al ver las porciones tan pequeñas (a su parecer) que daban en la cafetería de la escuela.

Bueno, ya te habías acostumbrado a lo que Hancock y su pandilla te daban, es obvio que esto te parecerá poco- dijo Ussop.

En eso sin que los monitores se percataran, Aphelandra y Sweetpea ingresaron con el tazón.

Marguerite les miro y entonces se percato de ello.

Hay dios- fue lo único que dijo ante la mirada extrañada de Hancock.

¿Qué pasa?- preguntó extrañada Hancock.

Creo que esas dos van a cometer una estupidez, mejor las detengo- dijo Marguerite levantándose.

Luffy de pronto se percato del aroma desagradable que provenía del tazón cuando las chicas pasaron cerca de donde él estaba y volteo extrañado.

¿Qué pasa Luffy?- preguntó Ussop extrañado.

Algo me huele mal- dijo Luffy serio.

Pues deberías bañarte bien- le respondió Ussop burlón, pero Luffy solo miraba alrededor, en eso se percato de que Sweetpea y Aphelandra se acercaban a donde estaba Nami… y vio a Marguerite dirigirse a donde ellas con una expresión asustada, rápidamente volteo a ver a Hancock y la expresión confundida de la chica hizo que se percatara de algo… Nami estaba en líos.

Luffy se paro de golpe y se dirigió corriendo a donde ellas ante la mirada de sorpresa de Ussop.

Entonces los hechos se sucedieron con lentitud, Sweetpea y Aphelandra se acercaban a Nami, Marguerite se acercaba a ellas y dijo algo, Nami se percato de ambas y entonces notó el tazón.

Luffy corrió a buena velocidad, Sweetpea fingió tropezarse mientras que Aphelandra volteaba mirando extrañada a Marguerite quien trato de detenerlas y…

¡SPLASH!

El asqueroso contenido del tazón cayó cubriendo a Marguerite, Luffy había alcanzado a quitar a Nami, quien solo miraba sorprendida lo que pasaba.

¡Pero que demonios estaban pensando!- exclamo Marguerite mientras que trataba de evitar vomitar por el asqueroso olor del liquido, Luffy solo miraba con seriedad a las dos chicas.

Luffy- dijo Nami sorprendida por esa expresión y de pronto tuvo un presentimiento… algo malo iba a pasar.

Ha… Marguerite, fue… fue un accidente, llevábamos un pequeño proyecto de química al laboratorio y me resbale y… -decía Sweetpea apenada, Hancock se había levantado y se acercaba al igual que un par de monitores y… sin que nadie lo notara, Hina había entrado en la cafetería al lado del profesor Axel.

¡QUE DIABLOS SE PROPONIAN! ¡QUE NO VEN QUE LE PUDIERON HABER DADO A NAMI Y AFECTAR AL BEBE!- grito Luffy enfurecido…

Y todos se paralizaron.

¡Mierda!- exclamo Ussop cubriéndose la cara, Vivi dejo caer el emparedado que estaba comiendo, Tashigui escupió la soda que estaba tomando… y Hancock se paralizo de la impresión.

Luffy… -dijo Nami asombrada y aterrorizada.

¿Bebe? ¿Acaso ella esta…?- preguntó Marguerite asombrada.

Luffy entonces se percato de lo que había dicho.

¿Qué? ¿Hay algún problema?- dijo aun sujetando a Nami, en eso Hina se acerco junto con Axel.

¡USTEDES DOS A MI OFICINA AHORA!- grito con una cara visiblemente enfurecida.

Oh por dios- dijo Nami ahora sí verdaderamente asustada… y Luffy solo miraba confundido a todos.

¿Qué?- fue todo lo que dijo.

Continuara…

Me tarde, pero como ya lo había dicho antes, por el nacimiento de la bebe de mi hermano, no había podido escribir.

Bueno, como verán, Luffy no tardo en revelar el estado de Nami en la escuela, pero lo hizo por impulso, Sweetpea y Aphelandra no son malas, es solo que son demasiado ingenuas y creyeron que así alegrarían a Hancock… pero ahora ya la han puesto peor, je.

Por cierto si se preguntan por que lo hice tan rápido que todos se enteraran, es por que como lo dije en un principio este fic esta inspirado en el Manga "Akkan Baby" de Miyauchi Saya, un manga que habla del embarazo precoz entre adolescentes (los dos protas tienen 15 años), y bueno, ambos personajes son idénticos a Luffy, tanto el chico como la chica, en ese manga se narran todas las desventuras de ellos en una sociedad tan rígida como la japonesa, además de que el chico es tan precipitado que a la mitad de la historia ya todos saben la verdad sobre el bebe, por eso decidí seguir un poco el lineamiento, si pueden conseguir dicho manga, se los recomiendo, es muy bueno.

Por ahora les diré que ya empezó lo duro, ya se enteraron todos en la escuela del embarazo de Nami, Hina no se quedara con los brazos cruzados y en el próximo capitulo verán las acciones que llevara a cabo, Luffy y Nami tendrán más problemas aun, pero contarán con el apoyo de los respectivos amigos de cada uno (y reaparecerá Sanji), además de la ayuda de Mihawk y de Axel (que para quienes crean que es un personaje propio, no lo es, je, sino que es a quien he decidido usar desde hace tiempo, el buen Axel Asher), también Genzo y Bellemere tendrán una participación y otro miembro de la familia de Luffy aparecerá, ¿Quién será?

Por ahora van ganando los que quieren niña y creo que niña será, pero por ahora pongo algunas propuestas de nombres que anduve pensando desde que empecé el fic.

Niña: Luna, Lana, Lois, Laura, Jean y Riza.

Niño: Nabu, Leo, Max y Yusei.

Aunque bueno, je, la o el bebe de Luffy y Nami solo aparecerán un par de capítulos al final del fic.

Suerte a todos.


	11. Capitulo 10: Inflexible

**One Baby**

**Un fic AU de One Piece.**

**Capitulo 10: Inflexible.**

Bebe… bebe… bebe…

Esas cuatro letras formando una palabra se paseaban en la cabeza de Boa Hancock… junto con otra combinación más…

Nami… bebe de… Nami… y de… Luffy…

¡Hancock sama!- exclamaron Aphelandra y Sweetpea al ver desplomarse a su adorada líder.

Marguerite solo miraba para todos lados con sorpresa… y aun algo asqueada por el liquido que sus "amigas" le habían tirado accidentalmente a la cabeza.

¡USTEDES DOS A MI OFICINA AHORA!- grito Hina mientras qué Nami solo se colocaba la mano en la cara y Luffy miraba confundido todo.

Mierda, mierda, mierda- decía Ussop enfadado… ese Luffy, ¿Cómo diablos se le había ocurrido gritar eso? Ah, si, la emoción del momento- Debo hacer algo.

Axel se acerco a la pareja mientras que Hina se dirigía a su oficina.

¡QUE ESTAN ESPERANDO UNA INVITACION, MUEVANSE!- grito la mujer, Nami se estremeció mientras que Luffy le abrazo protectoramente, Axel se acerco a ellos.

Será mejor que hagan lo que dice- dijo Axel con seriedad, Luffy y Nami le miraron y empezaron a caminar pero Axel se paro a su lado –Chicos… pase lo que pase, no están solos- dijo mientras que le colocaba una mano en el hombro a Luffy, este asintió y junto con Nami empezaron a seguir a Hina.

Kaya se acerco a Ussop al igual que Vivi y Tashigi. Aprovechando que los monitores estaban tan impresionados como los demás.

¿Qué crees que pase?- pregunto Kaya, Ussop solo apretó los dientes tenso.

Lo más seguro es que Hina los expulse- dijo Tashigi.

¡Pero no puede hacer eso! ¡Sea lo que sea que hayan hecho no fue en la escuela!- exclamo Vivi con sorpresa.

Esto no es América Vivi… no es como en Estados Unidos, México o Brasil, donde los dejarían continuar… estamos en Japón y recuerda que la escuela va a querer mantener su reputación… no le conviene tener a una estudiante embarazada- dijo Ussop, Kaya solo junto las manos.

¿Qué podemos hacer para ayudarles?- preguntó la rubia.

Llamare a los padres de Nami, es mejor que lo sepan de mi boca que de la Directora… que no sé que barbaridades les vaya a decir- dijo Ussop saliendo del comedor a los teléfonos públicos.

Mihawk había escuchado del escándalo en la cocina por medio de uno de los monitores y rápidamente se dirigió a la oficina de Hina.

Maldicion… estoy seguro de que los va a expulsar… si Hina no se las anda con chiquitas a la hora de imponer sus reglas…- decía cuando vio que Nami y Luffy estaban sentados en una banca afuera de la oficina de Hina- Chicos ¿Qué hacen afuera?

La directora nos dijo que esperáramos- dijo Luffy, Nami solo miraba al piso, Mihawk suspiro y se inclino para quedar a la altura de la pareja.

Chicos… ¿Están conscientes de que Hina tomara medidas muy drásticas?- preguntó Mihawk mirándoles con seriedad.

Si- dijo Nami, Luffy solo seguía abrazándola.

Director Mihawk… ¿Qué cree que pasara?- preguntó Luffy. Mihawk suspiro.

Primero, ya no soy director, soy subdirector, y segundo… bueno, creo que lo sabrán en unos momentos- dijo Mihawk, en eso Hina salió de su oficina.

Esperaran aquí hasta que los padres de esta jovencita lleguen, ah, Mihawk, que bueno que estas aquí, vigílalos y no quiero que nadie se les acerque- dijo Hina regresando a su oficina, el trió solo suspiro.

Esto es duro- dijo Luffy, Nami solo asintió, Mihawk les miro y le dio algo de lastima, por lo que mirando que nadie los estuviese observando saco un teléfono celular y se lo paso a Nami.

Si desean hablar con alguien háganlo ahora- dijo Mihawk.

Nami tomo el teléfono y rápidamente marco el número de Robin, Luffy le tomo la mano.

Tranquila, ya veraz que todo saldrá bien- dijo Luffy sonriéndole, Nami no pudo evitar sonreír.

En la enfermería de la escuela.

Creo que fue demasiado para Hancock sama- dijo Marguerite mientras que miraba a la inconsciente pelinegra –Al menos pude quitarme el aroma.

Sweetpea y Aphelandra solo bajaron la mirada apenadas.

Pero… ¿Quién se imaginaria que esos dos ya llevarían ese tipo de relación?- pregunto Aphelandra.

Yo creo que nadie… aunque… por lo que se de la directora… les va a poner un duro castigo… si es que no les expulsa- dijo Sweetpea, Marguerite se sintió mal entonces… y es que aunque muchos no se lo imaginaran… Luffy era más popular y querido de lo que se pensaba.

Todos los que lo conocían le apreciaban mucho… y entre las mujeres, Marguerite sabía que había muchas enamoradas del pelinegro… ella incluida.

"Aunque yo siempre preferí apoyar a Boa Sama, por que cuando ella ve a Luffy posee un brillo en su mirada que… bueno, ahora es cuando más debemos apoyarle… por que el hecho de enterarse que Luffy sama y Nami están por tener un bebe"- pensaba Marguerite

Los minutos pasaban…

En otra parte del país.

¿Ya tienes todo listo Robin?- preguntó Zoro mientras que levantaba una maleta.

Si, Franky fue a comprar los boletos del avión- dijo Robin mientras que miro seriamente a su ahora prometido -¿Cómo crees que se encuentren?

Pues… por lo que me dijiste que te conto Nami por teléfono… creo que necesitaran todo el apoyo posible- dijo Zoro mientras qué tomaba un teléfono celular.

¿A quien llamas?- preguntó Robin.

A nuestro agente, Bon Clay estará muy enfadado por que se retrasara el concierto de Okinawa al menos unas dos semanas- dijo Zoro, Robin no pudo evitar sonreír.

Bueno, no se enfado cuando supo que nos prometimos en matrimonio- dijo Robin no pudiendo evitar abrazar a Zoro y robarle un beso.

Anda Robin… que si le seguimos no podremos llegar al aeropuerto- dijo Zoro sonriéndole, Robin asintió.

Es mejor apresurarnos, Nami y Luffy requerirán mucho apoyo- dijo Robin mientras qué tomaba su maleta y salía junto con Zoro, quien le marcaba a Bon Clay para informarle.

De vuelta al instituto… o al menos afuera.

Vaya, así que este es el instituto de Luffy, je, debí de haberme dado una vuelta antes, pero bueno, será mejor que pase a verlo… pero creo que primero debo de hablar con el director- dijo un sujeto mientras que se dirigía a la entrada.

En la oficina de Hina.

Bueno, espero que entiendan la situación- dijo Hina mientras que miraba con dureza a Bellemere y a Genzo, Luffy y Nami estaban al lado de ellos mirando con aprensión.

Pero señorita Hina… ¿No cree que es excesivo?- pregunto Mihawk.

Señorita directora, no puede expulsarlos, por favor, fue algo que paso, y los chicos ya saben que hay problemas… deles una oportunidad- dijo Genzo mientras que Hina le miraba con seriedad.

Mi decisión es inapelable- dijo Hina con seriedad, Nami y Luffy solo miraban como la directora seguía imperturbable.

¿No podemos hablar sobre eso?- pregunto Bellemere.

No hay nada de que hablar- dijo Hina mirándoles –Señores, aun sabiendo que la "señorita" Nami esta embarazada, van a dejarle dar a luz por lo que la cosa es clara, ellos han violado MIS reglas, lo que significa que están expulsados y deben marcharse inmediatamente.

Pero… –dijo Genzo, pero fue interrumpido por Luffy.

No tenemos ninguna intención de irnos- dijo Luffy con seriedad –prometí estudiar, para así tener las posibilidades de cuidar a Nami y a mi bebe, no pienso romper esa promesa.

Luffy- dijo Nami viéndole con ternura.

¿No podría reconsiderarlo directora?- preguntó Mihawk, Hina se levanto y les dio la espalda mientras que empezaba a caminar a la salida, pero Bellemere le detuvo.

Ciertamente es pronto para pensar en el parto, pero aunque aun son jóvenes, ambos han luchado con mucho esfuerzo para convencernos y han decidido tener al bebe- dijo Bellemere, Hina no volteaba- ¿Acaso no es esa una solución correcta?

No… es la solución incorrecta- dijo Hina seriamente –Mi escuela no tiene esas ideas, si quieren seguir asistiendo a la escuela, ¿Por qué no se buscan una más de acuerdo a sus ideales?- les dijo sonriéndoles con sarcasmo y salió de la oficina casi tropezando con alguien que solo le miro algo confuso.

Mihawk gruño entonces apretando los puños mientras que Genzo y Bellemere solo miraron ristes a la pareja, Nami miro a Luffy y este le sonrió.

Aun así… a nosotros nos gusta este Instituto… aquí están todos nuestros amigos, y varios de los mejores profesores… y no pensamos irnos- dijo Luffy, Nami asintió mientras que una lagrima escapaba de sus ojos.

Bien dicho- dijo una voz desde la puerta, todos voltearon y Luffy se estremeció- ¿Qué tal Luffy? Veo que como siempre estas metido en líos.

¡Ace!- exclamo Luffy al ver a su hermano mirándole desde la puerta.

Hola, ya nuestro viejo me informo de lo que paso… y es una suerte que el abuelo este de misión con la marina por que sino… je- dijo Ace sonriéndoles.

¿Qué harán de todos modos?- dijo Mihawk mirando a la pareja.

No sabemos- dijo Luffy finalmente.

Si están expulsados ya nada se puede hacer, pero no será fácil el matricularlos en otra escuela y más a estas alturas del semestre- dijo Genzo.

¿Por qué no se quedan aquí? Estoy seguro de que podemos convencer a la nena de la directora- dijo Ace con calma, Genzo y Bellemere solo le miraron con cara de circunstancias.

Yo puedo autorizar que entren a la escuela en calidad de "oyentes" pero el problema es que Hina hará hasta lo imposible para que decidan irse- dijo Mihawk mientras que se sujetaba el mentón –Aunque, quizás… eso es… Axel- dijo y antes de que le preguntaran salió del lugar.

¿Y a este que mosca le pico?- preguntó Ace mientras que los demás solo le miraban.

En eso la puerta se abrió y entraron Ussop, Kaya, Vivi y Tashigi… y un poco más atrás, Marguerite se acercaba sola.

¡Luffy, Nami!- grito Ussop entrando.

¡Chicos!- exclamo Nami.

¡Como es eso de que los expulsaron!- exclamo Vivi.

¿Cómo se enteraron?- preguntó Luffy con cierta sorpresa.

La directora se lo dijo a algunos profesores… y escuchamos- dijo Marguerite algo triste.

Chicos, chicos no se preocupen, ya verán que Mihawk les ayudara… recuerden que fui alumno de esta Institución y él es uno de los mejores sujetos que conozco- dijo Ace, Bellemere y Genzo sonrieron.

Unos minutos después.

¿Y piensan tenerlo?- preguntó Tashigi.

Si… Luffy y yo hemos decidido que no solo tendremos al bebe, sino que cuando tengamos la edad vamos a casarnos por todas las de la ley- dijo Nami sonriendo –solo… solo espero que todo salga bien.

Marguerite solo miraba al grupo, si bien nunca se había llevado mal.. se le hacia raro haber hablado con ellos, en especial con Vivi, ya que aun la consideraba una "enemiga" de Nami, aunque ella jamás intento algo contra Nami.

Da lo mejor de ti Nami- dijo Kaya sonriéndole –Nosotras les apoyaremos.

Hey que yo soy hombre- dijo Ussop con una leve sonrisa.

Luffy sonrió, y entonces se decidió.

No se rendirían sin importar que… y no abandonarían el instituto, si aceptaban la expulsión entonces aceptarían que lo que habían hecho esta mal y eso no era cierto…

Pero no estaban solos.

Luffy sonrió.

"_Y es que en este Instituto están todos nuestros amigos"_

Y sonrió de nuevo…

Sin saber que las cosas aun podían empeorar.

Continuara…

Bien un capitulo más, Hina expulso a Nami y a Luffy, pero no teman, que la caballería esta en camino, y más por que, además de sus amigos, Luffy y Nami contaran con el apoyo de Mihawk y de Axel, además de la familia de ambos, pero aun así, se toparan con una pared muy dura llamada Hina, je, pero bueno, habrán algunas sorpresas para el próximo capitulo je

Por cierto, estoy preparando un proyecto de fic.

Proyecto: en el fic que estoy preparando, la historia se centrara en Luffy, Nami y Boa Hancock e ira mas o menos así: Luffy y Nami se han casado y ya han tenido un par de gemelos, un niño y una niña, parece que la vida les sonríe pero... una parada de emergencia en la isla de las Amazonas, le revelara a Nami, que Luffy no solo tuvo a sus gemelos, al conocer a la hija no conocida que Luffy tuvo en un pequeño amorío con Hancock... y ahora Luffy deberá de afrontar el saber que es padre de otra hija y además de solucionar el problema que le generara con Nami.

Para este proyecto, planeo hacerlo lo más interactivo posible, por lo que... acepto toda clase de ideas, además de que me gustaría saber que nombres elegirían para los hijos de Luffy y Nami.

O para la hija de Luffy y Hancock.

Originalmente iba a ser un Luffy/Nami/Hancock/Marguerite, pero pues decidí dejarlo de la otra manera, aunque si lo desean puedo retomar la anterior idea... que es lo mismo solo agregando a Marguerite en la parte dura de la trama.

Suerte


	12. Capitulo 11: Aguantar

**One Baby**

**Un fic AU de One Piece.**

**Capitulo 11: Aguantar.**

Luffy, Nami y los demás entraron al salón… y se percataron de que les miraban con algo de pena.

¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Luffy extrañado, una estudiante se les acerco.

Será mejor que lo vean- dijo al mostrarles que faltaban sus asientos.

¿Eh? ¿Qué paso aquí?- preguntó Luffy al percatarse de eso.

La directora vino y se llevo sus pupitres… además dijo que estaban expulsados- dijo la misma chica.

Pero… ¿Por qué se llevo los pupitres?- preguntó Tashigui.

¡Eso no importa! ¡Había dejado allí la Shonen Jump que acababa de comprar y tenía tarjeta de regalo!- grito Luffy mientras que los demás le miraban con pena.

¿A ese extremo esta dispuesta a llegar?- dijo Nami con tristeza, Luffy solo le miro y se sentó en el piso.

No importa… yo puedo estar en el piso- dijo sonriendo, los demás le miraron y Nami de pronto se sentó a su lado -¿Qué haces?

Yo… yo también lo puedo aguantar- dijo con decisión ante la mirada de sorpresa de todos, Luffy entonces borro su sonrisa.

Y ante la sorpresa de todos se levanto, también levanto a Nami levemente y la sentó en su mochila.

Consíganle una silla a Nami por favor… no quiero que se enfrié su vientre, podría afectar al bebe- dijo Luffy, Nami le miro asombrada y no pudo evitar sonreír con ternura.

Los demás estudiantes solo les miraron con tristeza, en eso entro el profesor y los estudiantes fueron a sus asientos.

Después del saludo de rutina al profesor, este tomo la lista de alumnos y empezó a pasarla en voz alta.

Pero se salto los nombres de Luffy y Nami para sorpresa de todos.

Hey profesor… no menciono a Luffy y a Nami- reclamo Ussop.

Es cierto- dijo Vivi molesta, otros estudiantes también asintieron.

¿Se los salto a propósito verdad?- preguntó Tashigui, el profesor solo se quedo callado -¡Hey diga algo! ¡Si sabe que va a pasarles díganoslo!

¡Sensei!- exclamo Ussop y otros estudiantes también reclamaron, Luffy solo les miro algo confundido y pensó en pedirles que se calmaran cuando el profesor dejo caer la lista.

Lo siento… tienen una hora de estudio- dijo y salió antes de que alguien pudiera hablar.

Luffy se levanto y camino recogiendo la lista, miro con seriedad el papel, Nami miro sobre su hombro.

No puede ser- dijo al ver que sus nombres estaban rallados.

Tranquila Nami, no te alteres- dijo Vivi acercándoseles.

No es posible, no pueden dejar que se salga con la suya- dijo Ussop molesto.

Yo de ningún modo pienso dejarlo así- dijo de pronto Luffy sacando un plumón.

¿Y eso?- preguntó Ussop.

Y Luffy empezó a escribir en la lista.

¡No pensamos dejar la escuela en lo mas mínimo!- exclamo el pelinegro -¡No importa cuantas veces tachen nuestros nombres… nosotros los volveremos a escribir! ¿Verdad Nami?

Nami entonces no pudo evitar sonreír.

Si- dijo ella mientras que antes de que pasara algo más Luffy le acerco a él y le abrazo.

Pero Luffy… se nota mucho que lo escribiste por encima- dijo Ussop señalando los nombres que Luffy había escrito.

¿En serio? Yo pensé que no se notaba.

Una hora después. La siguiente clase empezaba, Axel Asher entro al salón. Y mirando a los alumnos, solo sonrió y saludo como era su costumbre.

Creo que pasare lista- dijo y al ver los nombres de Nami y Luffy garabateados sobre el rayon que había puesto la directora solo sonrió.

Saben, esta lista esta muy sucia, no me sirve, así que vamos directo a la clase… ha por cierto- dijo mientras que rompía la lista y tomaba su silla caminando a donde estaban Nami y Luffy –Señorita Nami, no es bueno para su salud que se siente en el piso.

Gracias- dijo Nami, Luffy asintió mientras qué Axel sonreía.

La clase comenzó mientras que por la ventana de la puerta, Mihawk solo miraba lo que pasaba.

¿Hasta donde piensas llegar Hina? ¿Por qué te obsesionan tanto las reglas?- se preguntó con cierta tristeza.

Las clases pasaron, pero pese a la actitud positiva de Axel, los demás profesores trataron a la pareja fríamente, ganándose el enfado de varios de los estudiantes.

Nami se había vuelto a sentar en la mochila para devolverles la silla a los demás profesores, y ahora permanecía cabizbaja.

¡Y entonces recuerdo que me mostro los demás instrumentos musicales! ¡Fue grandioso Nami!- decía un alegre Luffy contándole su hazaña al conocer al Fantasma Brook, Nami le miro de reojo pero ella solo recordó lo que les dijo el siguiente profesor después de Axel.

"Ustedes están expulsados, ¿Qué es lo que hacen aquí? Deberé notificar a la directora"

Solo la intervención de Mihawk, quien seguía rondando el salón, evito que el stricto profesor les sacara de la clase, se sintió mal entonces, en eso sintió una caricia en su cabeza.

No te preocupes por eso Nami, juntos haremos que nos entiendan- dijo Luffy mientras qué le abrazaba, los demás estudiantes solo les miraron con tristeza.

En otro lugar.

Boa Hancock estaba tomando un café al lado de su sequito, se le notaba claramente deprimida, Aphelandra y Sweetpea solo le miraban, estaban esperando a que se les uniera Marguerite.

¿Y que es lo que hará Boa Sama?- preguntó Sweetpea a la hermosa pelinegra.

Perdi… eso es todo… maldito el momento en el que me toco estar en otro salón… esa Nami tuvo todas las oportunidades del mundo- dijo con tristeza

Bueno, aun no se han casado, y si tienen que esperar hasta la mayoría de edad, tal vez su relación se pueda quebrar- dijo Aphelandra, Hancock le miro y le sonrió levemente.

No podría hacer eso, la vieja Nyon me enseño que si pierdo al menos debo de mantener mi orgullo y dignidad… - dijo mientras que se soltaba a llorar de nuevo.

Creo que las señoritas Marigold y Sandersonia van tener mucho trabajo- dijo Aphelandra en voz baja, en eso entro Marguerite al establecimiento.

Hancock sama, traigo malas noticias- dijo la rubia.

Un instante después.

¡Como que expulsaron a Luffy sama!- exclamo furiosa Hancock.

Si… a él y a la señorita Nami… el subdirector Mihawk les permitió quedarse como oyentes pero algunos de los profesores ya han empezado a querer reportarlos- dijo la rubia.

¿No es eso excesivo?- preguntó SweetPea mientras que Hancock solo se mordía el pulgar pensativa.

¿Qué hará Hancock sama?- preguntó Marguerite.

Te diré lo que haré, tal vez odie a esa… Nami por ganarme a mi amado Luffy, pero si el es feliz… puedo aceptarlo… más no dejare que nadie se atreva a dañarle… menos esa directorcita de segunda- dijo con enfado.

¿Y entonces?- pregunto Aphelandra.

Tendré que hablar con "El"- dijo mientras que el trió le miraba asustada.

¿Se… se refiere a "Él"?- pregunto Marguerite con una sombra cubriéndole los ojos.

Creo que… que… que no hay de otra- dijo Aphelandra igual.

Aun así… eso será muy malo- dijo Sweetpea

En casa de Luffy.

¿Sigue en su cuarto?- preguntó Ace.

Si… se siente triste por lo de la expulsión… no sé como contentarla- dijo Luffy, Ace solo le miro.

Déjala que este con sus padres ya veras que mañana lo conseguirás- dijo con calma, Luffy asintió.

Eso espero- dijo Luffy.

Hey chicos… vamos a ir al chequeo de Nami con el ginecólogo ¿No vienen?- preguntó Genzo, Luffy sonrió.

Pues claro- dijo mientras uqe Ace solo le miraba… aun preocupado, Luffy podía buscarle el lado bueno a todo.

A la mañana siguiente.

Entre las clases.

Se pasan los maestros- dijo Tashigi molesta.

Si, hacían como si Nami y Luffy no hubieran estado allí en la inspección de la mañana- dijo Ussop molesto.

Aun así, me gustaría saber si podemos hacer algo por ellos… y también por el bebe que Nami esta esperando- dijo Vivi intranquila.

¡Hey chicos!- grito alguien corriendo.

Vaya, Buggy, ya tenía rato sin verte, desde que te cambiaron de grupo- dijo Ussop con una leve sonrisa, más Buggy solo le miro con seriedad.

¡Es cierto lo que me entere! ¡El idiota de Luffy y la loca de Nami están esperando!- exclamo el chico con cara de payaso.

¿No te habías enterado?- pregunto el narizon.

Acabo de volver de Hokkaido- dijo Buggy, Ussop solo asintió

Pues si, y la directora los expulso- dijo Vivi, Buggy le miro con rareza.

Pero yo los vi hace rato en uno de los jardines- dijo el.

Mihawk sensei les esta permitiendo venir como oyentes y Axel sensei también esta tratando de ayudarlos… pero…- dijo Tashigui cuando vieron que Kaya venía corriendo.

¡Ussop, Vivi, Tashigui! ¡Rápido tienen que ver esto!- dijo la rubia.

¿Qué pasa?- le preguntó Ussop a su novia.

¡Tienen que verlo con sus ojos!- respondió.

El grupo fue a donde estaba la tabla de anuncios y vieron a una buena cantidad de estudiantes mirando una gran lista.

¿Pero que es esto?- preguntó Buggy al ver la cantidad de cosas confiscadas a los estudiantes y los deméritos que se les estaban dando… y obviamente los reclamos no se hacían esperar.

¡Que diablos devuélvanme mi Ipot!- gritaba uno.

¡Yo acababa de comprar ese DVD!- decía una chica.

¡Por que demonios se llevo mi celular!- exclamo otra-

¡Que alguien llame a derechos humanos como se atreve a confiscarme mis revistas!- decía un chico, Vivi se percato entonces de la realidad, la directora no solo era dura, era intransigente.

Hey… tengo una propuesta que hacerles- dijo con decisión.

En los jardines ya un buen rato después.

¡Hey Nami! ¿Por qué estas dejando esto?- preguntó Luffy al ver que Nami apenas había probado bocado.

Nami solo le miro decaída… el día había sido idéntico al anterior… con la excepción que este día no tenían clase con el profesor Axel… y los demás senseis parecían tenerle pánico a Hina… por lo que el trato fue aun más frio que el del día anterior.

Tienes que comer bien ¿No? Si no comes bien podría hacerle daño al bebe- dijo Luffy, Nami suspiro.

Luffy… ¿Recuerdas la visita que le hicimos ayer al ginecólogo?- pregunto con una sonrisa.

Uh… si- dijo el confundido, Nami le sonrió.

Todas las mujeres embarazadas se veían muy felices- dijo con una sonrisa triste –Hablaban sobre que nombre le pondrían a su bebe si era niño o que ropa le comprarían si fuera una niña… se veía como se estaban divirtiendo.

So- dijo Luffy sonriendo -¿Y tu no te sientes feliz por tener al bebe Nami?- preguntó y entonces Nami recordó los problemas de los últimos días… aunado a que por ahora era mucho más sentimental por las hormonas… empezó a deprimirse.

¿Nami?- preguntó Luffy preocupado.

¿Por qué nos pasa esto?- preguntó empezando a llorar –Si fuéramos mayores y estuviéramos casados, todos se alegrarían por el bebe… Luffy… estoy asustada… aunque papá y mamá nos apoyen… parece que lo demás se conjura para hacernos daño… no quiero eso para nuestro bebe.

Nami… tu solo aguanta… no estamos solos, mi hermano, mi padre… nuestros amigos, el subdirector Mihawk y Axel sensei… ellos nos están dando su fuerza- dijo con una sonrisa mientras que abrazaba a la chica.

¡Luffy, Nami!- grito Vivi mientras qué iba corriendo a donde ellos, tras ella, Ussop, Kaya y Tashigui le seguían -¡Miren esto!

La chica dejo que ellos vieran unos papeles, Luffy y Nami los miraron extrañados.-

¿Qué es esto?- preguntó Nami.

Se me ocurrió juntar firmas para evitar su expulsión y que las revisiones terminaran… y no pensé que fuera a tener tanto éxito, prácticamente todos los estudiantes firmaron en menos de una hora y he juntado cerca de 200 firmas… esto debe de ser suficiente para que la directora nos haga caso- dijo Vivi sonriendo.

Increíble- dijo Luffy revisando el papel.

Lo empezó Vivi… y Buggy se lo comento a los demás… ya sabes que es muy bueno para difundir chismes… y antes de que lo pensáramos ya teníamos una buena cantidad de personas- dijo Ussop sonriéndoles.

Ustedes no están solos Nami- dijo Kaya mientras qué levantaba una mano y veían a todos los estudiantes que les miraban desde las ventanas –Aquí todos les apoyan.

¡Ustedes pueden!- dijo un estudiante

¡Eso no dejen que esa vieja les gane!- dijo una chica, Nami solo miro a Luffy y entonces sonrió con alegría.

Luffy- dijo ella y Luffy le sonrió.

¡Por supuesto que no nos vamos a rendir!- grito Luffy emocionado, más sin que se percataran, Hina les miraba por la ventana.

En otro lado.

Se ve que subestimamos la unión de estudiantes- dijo Mihawk sonriendo.

Si, ya había visto a Nami muy deprimida, esto le ayudara a levantarse de nuevo- dijo Axel, mas su expresión volvió a ser seria –Aun así… no creo que Hina cambie de opinión.

Si… me preocupa que algo pase- dijo Mihawk con seriedad.

¿Sabes? Es una suerte que le conozcas tan bien… ¿Tendra que ver que es tu ex?- preguntó Axel algo burlón.

Olvidate de eso, ella esta ahora con Smoker y sé que van en serio- dijo Mihawk, Axel se rió mientras que miraban a los estudiantes ir a la dirección.

Creo que será mejor que vaya también- dijo Mihawk.

En otro punto.

¿Estas segura de esto?- dijo una voz masculina.

Solo si no funciona lo de las firmas que reunió esa cabeza hueca… no lo haría si no fuera una situación compleja- dijo Boa Hancock mirando al interlocutor con cierto desprecio.

Bien, pues esperemos entonces- dijo el sujeto.

Espero que estemos haciendo lo correcto- dijo Marguerite preocupada.

En la oficina de Hina.

Los papeles estaban sobre la mesa, Hina solo miro la petición con calma.

Señorita directora, no aceptamos su manera de hacer las cosas, vino y cambio las normas de la escuela, castigando o expulsando a quien no las acatara, además de que no esta tomando en cuenta las libertades civiles de los estudiantes- dijo Vivi actuando como interlocutora –Por favor, devuelva a la escuela sus normas anteriores y cancele la expulsión de Luffy y Nami.

¡Se lo rogamos!- dijo Ussop y otros estudiantes le siguieron, Nami y Luffy miraban a la directora con aprensión.

Directora, a Nami y a mi nos gusta esta escuela… y queremos graduarnos de ella- dijo Luffy con seriedad.

Por favor… se lo pedimos… déjenos seguir aquí- dijo Nami mirándole, Hina bajo la vista levemente y tomo los papeles.

Por un momento todos sonrieron, parecía que la directora empezaba a entenderlos…

Pero abrió un cajón, saco un encendedor y antes de qué lo pensaran le prendió fuego a los papeles, dejándolos caer en el cesto de la basura.

¿Qué acaso era esta la lista de todos los estudiantes que querían ser expulsados?- dijo con seriedad, Luffy solo miro con sorpresa arder el papel – Si es así, entonces regresen a sus…

¡Como se atreve!- grito Luffy enfurecido, Ussop y Buggy alcanzaron a sujetarlo ya que parecía que estaba a punto de lanzarse contra la directora -¡Todos firmaron esto por nosotros!

¡Cálmate viejo!- dijo Buggy.

Ellos pusieron su esfuerzo en recoger estas firmas!- gritaba furiosos -¡Com ose atreve! ¡Y usted atreve a considerarse humana!

¡Luffy!- grito Nami y entonces le abrazo para detenerle, Hina les miraba seriamente, aunque con una cierta sorpresa –Por favor cálmate, por favor.

Veo que ustedes fueron los que no entendieron nada, creo que me di a entender cuando les dije que no me importaba su opinión- dijo con frialdad –Si tienen tiempo de estar recolectando firmas, sería mejor que lo usaran para mejorar en sus materias que buena falta les hace- dijo saliendo del lugar.

Mihawk le vio salir y al ver las caras de los estudiantes, imagino que había pasado, miro a Hina mientras uqe se iba.

Hina… ¿Qué diablos paso contigo para que te volvieras así?- se preguntó.

Continuara.

Un capitulo melodramático, je, ya hace rato que no hacía algo así, antes de mi accidente eléctrico, el capitulo era más cómico, pero al rehacerlo termino así, disculpen, je, como verán, por lo que Mihak dice y piensa, Hina no era mala antes… pero algo le cambio, sin embargo, ya verán que pasar ahora, Luffy y Nami siguen en líos, pero ahora saben que la mayoría en la escuela los apoyan, además están Mihawk y Axel para ayudarles, por lo que Nami empezara a superar la leve depresión que estaba empezando a desarrollársele, además, ¿Con quien hablaba Hancock?

En el próximo capitulo, se verán las consecuencias del o que paso, Hancock y su misterioso aliado empezaran su movimiento, Zoro y Robin regresan además de que Hina empezara atener algunos problemas provocados por su actitud.

Suerte y espero les haya gustado, además, perdonen la tardanza


	13. Capitulo 12: Rebelión

**One Baby**

**Un fic AU de One Piece.**

**Capitulo 12: Rebelión.**

La noche había llegado, Luffy y Nami habían vuelto a casa, encontrándose con la alegre sorpresa de que Robin y Zoro habían llegado, aunque estos se percataron de que ambos se veían tristes, Luffy procedió a contarles lo que había pasado.

Un rato más tarde.

Ya veo… esa mujer es una obstinada- dijo Robin mientras qué acariciaba al pequeño Chopper.

Si, pareciera que quería dañarles lo más posible- dijo Zoro pensativo.

Si ella solo nos hubiera ignorado lo hubiera entendido… pero quemar lo que los demás hicieron con mucho esfuerzo.

Luffy…- dijo Nami con cierta tristeza.

¿Aun estas decidido a seguir con esto de la escuela?- preguntó Zoro.

Si- dijeron ambos al unisonó, Robin les sonrió.

Para ser sincera, ya sabia que seria difícil- dijo Nami.

Hey, lograron convencer a tus padres Nami, es cierto que esta vez su enemigo es fuerte, pero algo me dice que lo lograran- dijo Robin sonriéndoles.

Es cierto, ambos aun son jóvenes y muy ingenuos para muchas cosas… pero saben… tienen la capacidad para que los corazones de las personas les acepten- dijo Zoro con una sonrisa –Confiamos en que lo lograran.

Gracias- dijo Luffy sonriendo- Ace ya se tardo, debe de haberse quedado dormido de nuevo.

Al menos tu no eres tan narcoleptico como el- dijo Nami riendo un poco.

A la mañana siguiente.

¡Ah me siento animado! ¡En serio que Zoro y Robin son geniales!- exclamo Luffy riendo, Nami le miro con una sonrisa leve.

Aun así… ¿Podremos lograr que la directora nos acepte?- dijo Nami con cierta tristeza mientras qué caminaban al interior de la escuela –Ella no quiere escucharnos y…

Luffy se percato de que Nami había cortado su voz de pronto y rápidamente.

Luffy… -dijo Nami asombrada mientras que Luffy entraba al pasillo con los ojos tan abiertos como platos –Esto es…

Las paredes estaban todas grafiteadas, había toda clase de insultos y leyendas pintadas, Luffy estaba asombrado de ello.

"MUERETE, LARGO DE AQUÍ ANCIANA, CHUPAMELA, DE SEGURO NUNCA HAS TENIDO HOMBRE PERRA, VEN AQUÍ Y TE MOSTRARE LO QUE ES BUENO"

Ambos solo miraban lo escrito y había tantos escritos en todo el pasillo, Nami se cubrió la boca, la escuela había sido vandalizada.

¡Luffy, Nami!- grito Vivi corriendo hacia ellos junto con Kaya.

¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Nami mientras que Luffy veía a las chicas.

Parece que algunos de los chicos que firmaron la petición, se enfadaron al saber lo que hizo la directora y alguien los incito a hacer esto, otros pensaron que era divertido y los imitaron- dijo Kaya.

¿Dónde están?- preguntó Luffy, Vivi le miro.

En el gimnasio- respondió la chica.

Luffy empezó a correr y las chicas fueron tras él.

Entraron al gimnasio y Luffy se detuvo asombrado… el gimnasio estaba en iguales condiciones.

¿Bonito no?- dijo una voz burlona, todos voltearon arriba y vieron a un sujeto de cabellos rojizos junto con varias personas con botes de pintura, latas de pintura en aerosol y demás… -Parece que esa directora no cambiara de parecer a menos que hagamos esto.

¡Kid espera un momento aunque hagas esto…!- exclamo Luffy al reconocer a uno de sus sempais, Eutass Kid, Nami miro que semiescondida, estaba Boa Hancock y su pandilla de amazonas también.

Anda… ¿Pero que es lo que pasa? ¿No ven que hacemos esto por su bien?- dijo Kid burlón, Nami y Luffy les miraron con sorpresa.

"¿Esto es por nuestro bien? ¿Pero como podría? No es mas que vandalismo a gran escala"- pensó Nami con aprensión.

¡PERO QUE CREEN QUE ESTAN HACIENDO!- se escucho desde la entrada, Nami y los demás voltearon y vieron a una furiosa Hina entrar al gimnasio -¡¿Qué acaso no saben las consecuencias de hacer esto?! ¡BAJEN AHORA MISMO Y BORREN TODO LO QUE HAN ESCRITO INMEDIATAMENTE! ¡INMEDIATAMENTE!

Los que estaban arriba solo se empezaron a reír y Kid miro a Hina con desprecio.

Cállate bruja- dijo Kid pateando un bote de pintura, Luffy y Nami miraron asombrados este hecho… y como este cayo bañando a Hina en pintura roja –Si esto no le gusta, será mejor que se largue de la escuela y no crea que todo va a ser siempre como usted lo quiera zorra.

Ya vámonos- dijo otro, Marguerite, solo miraba apenada, lo que Kid había hecho, Hancock suspiro y siguió a los demás , no sin antes mirar de reojo a Luffy.

Nami solo miraba a Hina con tristeza y se sintió mal.

Directora… tenga, límpiese- dijo extendiéndole un pañuelo… y Hina lo rechazo de un manotazo.

No importa que hagan… no voy a cancelar su expulsión- dijo mirándole con cierta ira, Nami se percato de la verdad.

"Cree que instigamos esto"- pensó entristecida

Regresen a sus aulas- dijo mientras que se iba.

Nami solo recogió del piso el pañuelo y entonces sintió la mano de Luffy en su hombro.

"¿Por qué? ¿Por qué pasa esto? ¿Tan malo es que tengamos a un bebe?"- pensó con tristeza.

La clases empezaron pero…

Bien, siguiendo el tema de la clase anterior… -deciá el profesor más…

¡Ja, en serio paso eso!- decía un estudiante.

¡Si me hubiera encantado ver su cara!- decía otro.

¡Y entonces vamos después de clases!- decían varias chicas.

Luffy miro desde donde estaba y vio como nadie le prestaba atención al profesor con excepción de Vivi.

Este bajo la cabeza mientras qué se escuchaba el escándalo, y era lo mismo en todas las clases… con la excepción de la clase de Axel, que era el profesor más apreciado por los estudiantes.

¡Hey que el grupo de Kid esta tirando fuegos artificiales!- dijo una chica de cabellos rosados, Luffy y Nami le miraron con sorpresa.

Perona- dijo Tashigui mirando a la chica.

¡Anden vengan, hey Nami, ven también!- dijo Perona tirando del brazo de Nami.

¡Espera no tires así de ella- exclamo Luffy.

¡Ah! ¡Perdón se me olvido que estabas embarazada!- dijo con una sonrisa.

Las clases siguieron… si es que a ese pandemonio se le podía llamar clase.

Nami caminaba por los pintarrajeados pasillos y se acerco al baño, Luffy estaba con Ussop mirando el desastre.

La hora de salida.

¿Qué opinan?- preguntó Ussop, Nami bajo el rostro mientras que Luffy solo miraba al cielo.

Esta mal… -fue todo lo que dijo, Ussop asintió.

Pareciera que están usándolos para dejar salir sus frustraciones- dijo Kaya.

Esto va por mal camino… y por lo que supe, Kid esta detrás de todo- dijo Tashigui.

Aun así… me pareció ver a Hancock entre el grupo de Kid- dijo Vivi, más Tashigui negó con la cabeza.

Es imposible, ella lo detesta tanto como a ese tipo… Charloss… ese de la familia Tenryubito, y creo que es reciproco, recuerda que ella se rehusó a salir con el, ¿Qué haría que ambos estuviesen haciendo algo juntos?- dijo Vivi, Nami solo se sujeto el mentón.

"Creo que ya sé que pasa"- pensó Nami y miro a Luffy –"Será mejor que vea como se desarrolla todo antes de actuar"

Nami, ¿Estas bien? Casi no has hablado en el día- dijo Luffy.

Tranquilo, estoy bien… solo me molesta esto… la actitud de todos, es notorio lo que pasa- dijo mientras que miraba al frente, Luffy le miro extrañado.

Al llegar a casa, le comentaron a Ace lo que pasaba, este solo se quedo pensativo e hizo un par de llamadas, algo le daba mala espina.

Boicot- dijo Robin después de que ambos les contaran lo que había pasado en el Instituto.

Algo así como resistencia civil… aunque tal vandalismo es digno de verse- dijo Zoro, Nami bufo contrariada.

No me gusta, es demasiado- dijo ella molesta, Luffy asintió a su lado –La directora podrá ser una bruja maldita, pero eso no justifica estas acciónes.

Vaya, ¿Sientes empatía con ella?- preguntó Robin.

¿Empa que? ¿Qué es eso?- preguntó Luffy.

Se siente identificada con ella- dijo Robin.

¿En serio?- preguntó Luffy extrañado.

No es eso… es solo que… hay algo en ella… en su mirada… que me hace sentir mal por lo que le pasa… no creo que este sea el método correcto- dijo Nami, Robin y Zoro sonrieron.

Veo que esto les esta haciendo madurar… sé que lo lograran- dijo Zoro.

Y así… pasaron dos días con la situación similar en el instituto.

¿Han visto a Nami?- pregunto Vivi, Luffy volteo, la clase del profesor Axel había terminado hacia unos minutos y Nami le había dicho que estaría con Vivi… por lo que rápidamente se acerco a la peliazulada.

¡Ella dijo que estaría contigo!- exclamo con sorpresa.

No… ella no esta conmigo, quería que fuéramos a comer algo- respondió Vivi.

Oh no, Luffy, hay que buscarla- dijo Ussop, Luffy asintió mientras que ambos salían corriendo del salón seguidos por Tashigui y Vivi.

En otro punto del Instituto.

¿Qué opinas?- preguntó Mihawk.

Esto se esta saliendo de control… Kid esta aprovechándose de la situación para hacer desorden, y sé que no tardara en llegar a la junta escolar esta situación, debemos de hacer algo- dijo Axel con calma.

Hina se ha ganado mucho odio entre todos los estudiantes… supe que incluso su relación con Smoker va algo mal, ya qué se esta concentrando en tratar de contener este lio- dijo Mihawk intranquilo.

Te veo preocupado amigo… ¿Qué acaso aun te gusta ella? Cuidado, Smoker es muy celoso- dijo burlón, Mihawk solo bufó.

Ella era una amiga muy apreciada, además, no le robaría su mujer a un tipo que da más miedo que yo… Axel, estuvo muy mal en contarte todo- respondió con una sonrisa.

Anda, no es para tanto, a fin de cuentas, se vale soñar- respondió riendo Axel.

¡NAMI DONDE ESTAS!- gritaba Luffy corriendo por los rayados pasillos, preguntándole a todo mundo, y al final, al llegar al auditorio la encontró.

Se quedo pasmado al verla.

Nami tenía una cubeta, escobas y trapos y se esforzaba en quitar los rayones y grafitis del piso.

Vaya, esto es más pesado de lo que pene- dijo sonriendo, Luffy se le acerco.

¿Qué haces?- pregunto confundido.

¿No lo vez? Limpio este desorden… Luffy… ¿Sabes? He estado pensándolo bien, y me he dado cuenta de que esto esta mal, hemos provocado muchos líos y no quiero que nuestro bebé llegue en un ambiente así- dijo Nami.

Pero, no deberías esforzarte tanto, le haría mal al bebe- dijo Luffy, Nami le sonrió.

Luffy, lo que pasa es que paso algo más que me hizo decidirme… - dijo Nami con seriedad.

¿Paso algo?- preguntó consternado.

Si, y es mejor que lo sepas- dijo finalmente.

CONTINUARA.

Bien, un capitulo más extraño, je, aunque Hina no apareció mucho en este capitulo, ya se supo con quien hablo Hancock, je, y al parecer a Eustass Kid le convino todo lo que paso y ahora esta armando alboroto, sin embargo, ni a Nami ni a Luffy les parece lo que pasa, ahora, en el próximo capitulo se vera algo que paso y que izo que Nami se decidiera a ir contra la corriente.

Además, para el próximo se vera de nuevo a Hina, y los intentos de la pareja en que les acepte.

Suerte y pronto continuare los demas


	14. Capitulo 13: Contracorriente

**One Baby**

**Un fic AU de One Piece.**

**Capitulo 13: Contracorriente.**

Luffy miro a Nami, mientras que ella suspiraba, Luffy debía saber el por que de su cambio de actitud.

Lo que paso fue- dijo Nami.

FLASHBACK

Nami se dirigía al baño, pero no bien había abierto la puerta cuando una conversación le hizo detenerse y escuchar.

Ha que bien se siente esto- dijo una chica.

Si, definitivamente tenemos más libertades que antes- dijo otra.

Sinceramente, creo que se lo debemos todo a esa chica embarazada- dijo una tercera –Es más, supe que algunos profesores le van a entrar al boicot.

¿En serio?- preguntaron emocionadas las otras.

Si, es como si hubiera un sentimiento que te dice "puteala"- dijo riéndose, Nami solo escuchaba molesta lo que decían.

Más tarde, Nami caminaba analizando lo que había escuchado, cuando pasando frente al salón de maestros…

¡Como se pueden dar clases en estas condiciones! ¡No puedo seguir más con usted! ¡Lo siento pero me largo!- dijo una profesora saliendo del salón y cerrando la puerta con fuerza.

Nami estaba asombrada y echo una mirada al salón… quedando sorprendida.

La directora Hina estaba sola, el salón estaba todo grafiteado y era notorio que se había vandalizado los buros de archivos, ya que había papeles regados por el piso.

Miro a Hina y a expresión de su rostro era terriblemente decaída.

"No hay nadie… ¡De verdad no hay nadie!"- pensó alarmada

Miraba a Hina y entonces entendió lo que Robin le había comentado… y lo vio… esto estaba mal… no era correcto.

Esto... es mi culpa… si me hubiera cuidado…- dijo mas de pronto tuvo una sensación… y pensó en el bebé que crecía en su interior, miro de nuevo al salón de maestros y vio a la decaída Hina, entonces supo que debía de hacer.

Lo correcto- dijo mientras que se iba.

FIN FLASHBACK

Si… eso paso… Luffy, todos los demás están usando a nuestro bebé como excusa para hacer todo esto… me gusto cuando se unieron para reunir las firmas, pero esto es demasiado, nadie se merece este daño,- dijo Nami con seriedad –Además… el bebé se movió…

¿Se movió?- preguntó Luffy sorprendido.

Si… fue como si me recriminara… como si me dijera que si seguíamos de este modo, nada bueno iba a pasar- dijo sonriendo y regreso su atención a los grafitis –Es por eso que decidí que era mí deber borrar todos los grafitis y dejar a la escuela en buen estado.

Nami… -dijo Luffy de pronto, ella le miro sonriendo

¿Qué pasa?- dijo ella, y en ese momento Luffy le sujeto y le beso con mucho cariño mientras que le abrazaba -¡Luffy!- exclamo sorprendida y muy sonrojada Nami.

¡Nami no hay duda de por que te amo! ¡En serio que te amo!- dijo sonriendo, Nami estaba muy sonrojada pero correspondió el abrazo mientras que Luffy seguía diciéndole cuanto la amaba.

En otras partes de la escuela.

Hey vamos al cine- decía un estudiante

¡Ja pokar de ases en tu carota!- decía otro.

Los estudiantes seguían haciendo desorden en las instalaciones, en la entrada del instituto.

Eso lo dijo el distrito legal- dijo un hombre viejo de lentes a Hina, ella solo le miraba –Aquí los estudiantes están perdiendo el tiempo y ya solo tienes a tres profesores en activo junto con el subdirector, además de que todo el edificio tiene grafitis

Si- respondió Hina mirando al presidente de la junta escolar.

¿Qué demonios quieres hacer con esta escuela?- pregunto -¿Aun cree que sus métodos sirven?

¡Pero señor Raleigh! ¡Los métodos si han servido! ¡Es cierto que la escuela no esta en su mejor momento pero este es el método apropiado!- dijo Hina con desesperanza.

¿Y este es el resultado que deseaba? No niego que tiene argumentos sólidos, y una carrera que la respalda- dijo Raleigh y suspiro –Pero en estos momentos no vamos a tener ninguna esperanza puesta en usted… le daré dos meses para arreglar este asunto o tomare medidas.

Hina solo le miro deprimida y Raleigh se dio la vuelta y se fue. De pronto escucho risas.

¡Que le pareció eso perra!- se escucho la voz de Kid desde una ventana –Si no se va la van a sacar de aquí vieja amargada.

Hina solo se dio la vuelta y regreso a su oficina mientras que Kid y su banda se reian.

Marguerite miro la escena junto con Hancock.

Creo que eso fue excesivo- dijo la rubia, Hancock solo miro con desprecio a Kid.

Lo sé. Pero en momentos desesperados, se deben de tomar medidas desesperadas… y aunque no quiera, al menos Kid esta cumpliendo su parte- dijo Hancock y miro a la rubia con cierta desazón -¿Los conseguiste?

Si Hancock sama pero… ¿De verdad va a cumplir su parte del trato?- pregunto Marguerite mientras que sacaba una caja de preservativos, Hancock solo bajo la mirada y la rubia noto que se estaba aguantando el llanto.

Mi palabra es oro… yo hubiera preferido que Luffy sama fuera el primero pero… al menos, espero que sean de buena calidad… no quiero que algo me pase- dijo mientras que tomaba la caja.

Espere… Hime sama… yo lo haré, no se deshonre usted… por favor, es una persona muy valiosa para nosotras y si Luffy sama se enterara, se molestaría por que pensaría que esto es su culpa- dijo la rubia, Hancock le sonrió.

Yo hice el trato, no puedo romperlo sin importar el asco que me de, pero aprecio tu ayuda- dijo Hancock, en eso llegaron Aphelandra y Sweetpea.

Hancock sama… le trajimos esto, lo podría necesitar- dijo Aphelandra mientras que sacaba una caja de pastillas anticonceptivas.

Y esto por si a ese maldito se le pasa la mano- dijo Sweetpea sacando un aturdidor eléctrico.

Gracias chicas, son la mejor pandilla que alguien pudiera querer tener- dijo mientras que abrazaba a las tres.

Kid miro el espectáculo y sonrió con malicia.

Ha… lastima que el trato era solo una vez… creo que el sábado podre cobrármelo- dijo para si mientras que miraba con cierta lujuria a Hancock –Eso si… me cobrare las veces que me rechazaste je… ya veras.

Hina caminaba por los pasillos.

"¿Estoy equivocada? No… son los estudiantes que no conocen sus límites los que se equivocan, al igual que los adultos obstinados"- pensó con seriedad –"¡Yo no estoy equivocada yo no…"

De pronto se detuvo en el pasillo que daba a su oficina… algo había cambiado.

Los grafitis… ya no están- dijo asombrada y entonces escucho algo.

¡Luffy pásame el detergente!- se escucho una voz, se acerco con discreción y vio oculta a los chicos limpiando.

Luffy estaba sobre una escalera repleto de jabón mientras qué quitaba la pintura, Ussop estaba limpiando el piso, Buggy limpiaba una ventana, Sanji estaba trayendo los botes de agua, Vivi y Tashigui también estaban limpiando mientras que Nami les observaba.

¡Oigan fue mi idea yo también quiero ayudar!- dijo molesta Nami.

¡Ah que terca! ¡Nami es malo para tu salud que te pongas a hacer esfuerzos!- reclamo Luffy

Y pensar que la anduvimos buscando por todos lados- dijo Vivi con un puchero.

Si, y mira que no es un instituto pequeño- dijo Tashigui.

¡Ya bien lo siento!- dijo Nami con una expresión de falso enfado.

Ha, Nami san, no te enfades que sino su bebe va a nacer con la bilirrubina alta- dijo Sanji en tono bromista mientras qué los demás se reían.

Ja, que gracioso Sanji, muy gracioso- le replico con sarcasmo.

Hina solo les miraba asombrada

Más tarde.

Hina se encontraba en su oficina, se sentía extrañada por la actitud de los muchachos.

¿Por qué los borraron? ¿No fueron ellos los que incitaron todo en primer lugar?- se preguntó confusa, de pronto se abrió la puerta de su oficina.

Hina sensei- dijo Nami con calma entrando, Hina le miro con sorpresa.

Tu… si vienes a pedir perdón estas perdiendo tu tiempo, fue por tu insistencia que paso esto- dijo con seriedad.

Yo no he venido a pedirle perdón- dijo Nami con seriedad.

¡Y entonces a que veniste tu…!- exclamo Hina cuando de pronto vio que Nami le sonreía.

Hay mucho que debo hablar con usted por eso… ¡Comamos juntas!- dijo Nami sonriendo.

¿Eh?- fue todo lo que articulo Hina mientras que Nami con todo el cinismo del mundo se sentaba en una de las sillas.

Ande no se corte, he traído muchas cosas sabrosas- dijo Nami sacando de su mochila varios paquetes de comida.

¡Que! ¡Yo no voy a comer! ¡Además, por que tengo que comer contigo!- le pregunto molesta. Nami le sonrió con perversidad.

Vamos, fumemos la pipa de la paz, simbólica claro, no por ser una gruñona se va a descuidar- dijo Nami con calma, Hina le miro con sorpresa- Además, estas muy delgada, de seguro que no estas comiendo bien.

Pero… yo- decía Hina ahora si confundida, ¿Qué estaba pasando? Se supone que ella debería de ser quien más le odiara.

Bueno, una ventaja de ser delgada es que se nota que tus senos son bastante grandes… vaya, eso sorprende- dijo Nami con una sonrisa maliciosa, Hina se puso toda roja y Nami supo que lo había conseguido… y que era hora de poner pies en polvorosa.

¡LARGO DE AQUÍ!-grito Hina avergonzada mientras que Nami salía de la oficina aguantándose la risa.

Hina solo miraba la puerta resoplando nerviosa.

¿Qué fue eso? ¡Que es lo que esta pasando!- dijo confundida.

Afuera Mihawk y Axel habían visto a Nami salir de la oficina, la expresión de su rostro era sonriente, por lo que ambos se miraron confundidos.

¿Qué diablos fue eso?- preguntó Mihawk.

Sepa- fue la respuesta de Axel.

Nami se acerco a la salida donde le esperaban Nojiko y su novio Duval, como Luffy había tenido que ir por un encargo de Ace, les habían pedido de favor a ellos que la recogieran.

Bien, es como pensé… puedo abrir su corazón… puedo arreglar esto, ella no es tan mala, lo sé… y estoy segura que lograre que nos acepte- decía mientras que llegaba a la puerta y vio a Nojiko esperándole.

Hey Nami, pensé que tardarías más- dijo Nojiko sonriéndole, Duval le miro.

Vaya, ¿En serio esta ya de cinco meses y medio? No se le nota- dijo Duval con calma.

Es la fisonomía de ella, además hay chicas a las que no se les nota hasta los 7 meses… aunque bueno, es obvio que esta ya más gordita- dijo Nojiko sonriendo, Nami les escucho y solo hizo un puchero.

¡Hey que no estoy gorda solo embarazada!- exclamo mientras que la pareja se reía.

Vamos, que si no te llevamos a tiempo Luffy se pondrá como un energúmeno- dijo Nojiko riendo, Duval abrió las puertas de su Mustang mientras que Nami entraba. Ella miro a la escuela y alcanzo a ver a Hina que le miraba desde la ventana de la oficina.

"Lo lograre, de eso no tenga dudas"- pensó con decisión, era momento de romper esta línea que se había formado, de ir contracorriente a esta situación, no era hora de rendirse y deprimirse… era el momento de actuar, de resolver los problemas y arreglar los fallos.

No pudo evitarlo.

Sonrió.

Continuara…

Bien, un capitulo corto pero crucial para la historia, como verán, Nami ha decidido arreglar todo y no solo eso, Luffy y sus amigos la apoyan, je, ahora Hina esta confundida, lo que hara que la historia se acerque más su climax, je, como verán, Nami esta ya mas decidida a todo, je.

Bien ha este fic ya le falta poco para acabar, quizás ya solo sean de dos a tres capítulos para ello, por lo que pronto se acabara este asunto y espero les guste.

Como un adelanto para el próximo: Nami seguirá con su plan, Hina empezara a dudar de sus decisiones y empezara ha hacer conciencia, algunos estudiantes empezaran a saber lo que es correcto y se vera si Hancock cumple o no su parte del trato con Kidd.

Suerte a todos.


	15. Capitulo 14: Cambio

**One Baby**

**Un fic AU de One Piece.**

**Capitulo 14: Cambio.**

Nami sonreía mientras que miraba a los demás limpiando, solo le habían permitido ayudar con algunos trapos pero aun así, no se sentía molesta.

Anda que tu no te rindes ¿Verdad Nami?- dijo Vivi sonriéndole mientras uqe enjuagaba un trapo.

¿Por qué?- preguntó la chica.

Mira que no dejas de acosar a la directora en todo lo que duran las clases… yo no sería capaz de hacerlo- dijo Tashigui.

Además de que no deja de sacarle canas verdes- les dijo Sanji mientras que con una escoba se encargaba de limpiar el techo.

Bueno… ¡Es que es muy divertido!- exclamo la pelinaranja sonriente –Je, si la pobre ya nada más me ve y huye… ¡Y vaya que es rápida! Ya en dos ocasiones se me ha escapado.

Bah, Nami, lo que pasa es que no puedes correr rápido por el bebe… si de por mi se tratara, la tendría atrapada en 3 minutos- les dijo Luffy, los demás empezaron a reír mientras que Nami empezaba a insistirle a Luffy que le dejara limpiar bien con ellos. De pronto.

¿Podemos ayudarles?- dijo una voz, Nami volteo con rapidez y vio a tres chicas mirándoles con algunos utensilios- trajimos algunos trapos para ayudarles a limpiar.

Eh… ha- balbuceo Nami con sorpresa.

¿No podemos?- preguntó una chica de cabellos rosados que respondía al nombre de Perona.

¡Ah no, claro pueden ayudarnos!- dijo Nami, aunque estaba sorprendida por quienes eran las que venían a ayudarles, tres de las elitistas del Instituto, Perona, una niña rica obsesionada con los peluches y los zombis, Kalifa, una chica de el ultimo año que parecía tener alguna clase de síndrome de demanda y Alvida también de ultimo año… y "amiga" de Buggy.

Luffy sonrió.

"Se ve que no todos pierden el tiempo haciendo lo que quieren"- pensó complacido.

Hey tu… eh… Nami, deberías de tener cuidado con tu barriga, ahora que somos más descansa, el esfuerzo no es bueno para el bebe- dijo Alvida.

Nami le miro y recordó que Alvida había sido muy antipática con ella en un inicio pero ahora.

Luffy… veo que aun hay gente que entiende lo que es importante- dijo Nami con una sonrisa de ternura mientras qué Luffy no pudo evitarlo y le abrazo

Mas no se percataron de que Kidd y sus amigos le s miraban.

Hancock también los había visto y algo en ella vibro.

"Creo que… cometí un error"- pensó la hermosa chica con tristeza.

Más tarde.

Oficina de Hina.

No lo creería si no lo hubiese visto, después de ellas llegaron más personas y ya éramos más de 10 limpiando los pasillos- dijo Nami mientras que comía un poco de arroz, Hina solo le miraba desde su escritorio –Luego hablamos sobre el nombre del bebe, pero ese Luffy es todo un otaku con respecto a los nombres, mira que querer ponerle Naruto, o Seiya, al menos lo contuvieron cuando dijo Clark Kent… si el pobre esta algo obs…

¡CRACK!

Nami miro a Hina mientras que vio que esta había golpeado el escritorio con las palmas de su mano y se había levantado con la cabeza gacha

Estoy harta de su falsedad ¿Qué acaso no deberían de alegrarse de que los demás profesores se hayan ido?- dijo con un temblor en su cuerpo, Nami le miro con calma –Y encima se ponen a limpiar los grafitis… y tu no dejas de acosarme día a día sin darme espacio para respirar… ¡CREES QUE DE VERDAD LES PERDONARE LA EXPULSION DE ESE MODO!

Nami solo le miro y tomo un poco de jugo mientras qué suspiraba.

Se equivoca Sensei… yo solo quería poder hablar con usted… disculpe las molestias- dijo Nami checando su reloj, levantándose y saliendo, Hina solo le miro con sorpresa y se dejo caer en su escritorio…

Los minutos pasaron y las palabras de Nami llegaron en su mente.

"Yo solo quería poder hablar con usted"

Fuiste muy ruda con ella- dijo Mihawk entrando, Hina solo le miro y el subdirector noto algo… un cambio… Hina se veía algo deprimida –Sería bueno que le pidieras una disculpa.

El salió mientras que Hina solo se acerco a la ventana y miro por ella.

Más tarde.

Hina estaba en el tren de la tarde, se dirigía a su domicilio, pensaba en Nami y en lo que le había dicho la chica.

"¿De que querría hablarme? ¿Sobre que quería hablar ella conmigo?"- se preguntó Hina mientras que miraba el vacio.

¡Que! ¿Lo estas?- se escucho una voz, Hina volteo y vio a dos colegialas de otra escuela, una estaba llorando mientras que la otra trataba de clamarla.

¡En serio! ¡Desde cuando!- preguntó la chica, la que lloraba solo balbuceaba.

De… de tres meses… sabía que algo estaba mal… cuando… cuando… mi periodo se retraso y yo compre la prueba de embarazo y… y salió positiva- dijo la chica.

Hina solo les miraba con sorpresa mientras que la chica se golpeo la cara y vio a la joven que lloraba.

¿No te lo dije? Que el eyacule fuera no quiere decir que estés protegida- dijo la otra le miro con algo de sorpresa.

¡Pero es mi novio y no le gustan los condones!- exclamo, la otra solo bufo.

Eso no es excusa… ¿Qué piensas hacer?- preguntó

Yo… no puedo tenerlo sin ayuda… voy a abortar- dijo la chica mientras que su amiga la abrazaba, Hina solo miraba con sorpresa lo que pasaba –Lograre que mi novio me de el dinero… no puedo contárselo a mis padres.

Ya veo, no creo que tengas otra opción… y o te apoyare- dijo la amiga mientras que la chica se dejaba caer en llanto, Hina solo apretó los labios.

Bajo del tren y se dirigió a su departamento, su teléfono sonó.

¿Bueno? Ha… Smoker, si… claro… te veré el domingo entonces… si… gracias- dijo mientras que entraba a su departamento, se dejo caer en un sillón y miro una fotografía de su época de estudiante, sonrió tristemente.

¿Qué me paso?- se preguntó con amargura.

A la mañana siguiente.

Hina seguía deprimida, Axel le había contado algunos chistes tratando de levantarle el ánimo, pero la Directora solo se encerró en su oficina, encendió la computadora (que había sido lo único respetado) y empezó a revisar información sobre el embarazo juvenil mientras que las palabras de las chicas del Tren corrían por su mente.

¡Muy buenos días!- dijo Nami entrando a la oficina, Hina le miro con sorpresa e incredulidad.

Nami se percato de su mirada y sonrió con malicia.

Anda, ¿Qué acaso pensó que me había rendido? Vamos, me han tratado de peor manera y de todos modos, no pienso dejarla ir tan fácilmente- dijo mientras que se sentaba en uno de los sillones de la oficina –Ayer tenia una cita con el ginecólogo, así que no pude venir a verla.

Hina solo le miraba mientras que Nami se acomodaba.

El doctor dice que el bebé crece sano y fuerte además de que se mueve con mucha energía, estaba bastante preocupada, ya casi tengo 6 meses y mi figura apenas y ha cambiado, al menos el doctor me dijo que mi fisiología es así- dijo Nami con una sonrisa –Luffy siempre me acompaña y se ve mucho más feliz que yo cada vez que escucha alguna noticia del bebé. Y como siempre que se emociona se vuelve estúpido, el doctor termina enfadándose con él- decía riendo.

Hina estaba asombrada y algo le llego a la mente.

"Lograre que mi novio me de el dinero… no puedo contárselo a mis padres."

Nami levanto su mochila y la abrió sacando algo.

¿No le gustaría ver un foto de mi ultrasonido?- preguntó mientras que sacaba la foto.

¿No has pensado en la posibilidad de abortar?- preguntó Hina de golpe, Nami le miro con sorpresa.

¿Eh?- fue todo lo que dijo mientras que Hina solo evitaba mirarla.

El quedar embarazada a tu edad ¿Qué acaso no seria lógico considerar primero en abortar?- preguntó Hina, Nami entonces le miro y sonrió.

Luffy quiere que el bebé nazca- dijo Nami sonriendo, Hina volteo con sorpresa mientras qué la chica le sonreía –Él ama a ese bebe… y yo también

Hina le miro con asombro y Nami solo se froto el vientre.

Yo puedo sentir como crece dentro de mi, como se mueve, siento su tristeza y su alegría… no podría pensar en matarlo aunque no pueda verle- dijo Nami con una sonrisa y se levanto dejándole la foto del ultrasonido a Hina –Será mejor que vuelva con los demás, le dejo la foto… ¡La veré ala hora de comer!- dijo Nami sonriendo

¡Espera!- exclamo Hina pero Nami ya había salido, tomo la foto y la miro.

¡CRASH!

La ventana se reventó y Hina alcanzo a ver la piedra en el piso, vio por la ventana y le pareció distinguir a Kidd y a los suyos.

Recogió la piedra y los trozos de cristal y miro por la ventana… a través de ella vio al grupo de Luffy limpiando y quitando los grafitis… vio a Nami llegar y abrazar a Luffy y parecía decirle algo, lo que hizo que los demás se alegraran…

"Yo puedo sentir como crece dentro de mi, como se mueve, siento su tristeza y su alegría… no podría pensar en matarlo aunque no pueda verle"

Hina solo les miro y de pronto una sonrisa triste surgió de su ser.

Creo que… estoy perdiendo… esa chica… es realmente algo especial- fue todo lo que dijo.

Continuara.

Un capitulo de transición, ya que solo quedan dos capítulos para darle fin a este fic, pero como verán, ya se presento un cambio vital en Hina, Nami ya casi logra su objetivo pero, aun queda algo que arreglar… el caso de Kidd.

En el Próximo capitulo.

Se vera lo que pasara con Hancock y Kidd, Luffy tendrá un conflicto con alguien y Nami enfrentara un grave riesgo… todo esto y mas en el clímax de este fic, espero les agrade por que como dije, ya solo quedan dos capítulos

Suerte y ya pronto tendré el siguiente de "Perdida"


	16. Capitulo 15: Redención

**One Baby**

**Un fic AU de One Piece.**

**Capitulo 15: Redención.**

**Nota: este capitulo será corto, ya que es el clímax, pero espero no les desagrade**

¡En serio!- dijo Luffy sonriendo.

Si… ella me empezó a preguntar sobre el bebe… me pregunto por que no quería abortar- dijo Nami con una sonrisa –Ella me lo pregunto por su propia cuenta.

Los demás le miraron con sorpresa y Luffy le abrazo.

Ella mostro interés en tu salud- dijo Vivi con una sonrisa.

¡Si! ¡Podremos lograrlo! ¡Ella esta aceptándolo!- dijo Luffy con una sonrisa.

¡Eso es Nami! ¡Se ve que tu capacidad para manipular sigue siendo la mejor!- grito Ussop, Nami hiso un puchero pero no pudo evitar reírse.

"Es verdad… ahora puedo verlo, no es una mala persona… yo sabré que es lo que piensa y conseguiré que nos acepte"- pensó Nami sonriendo.

Las horas pasaron.

Esto se ha pasado de la raya- dijo Hancock, Kidd solo le miraba con una sonrisa.

Anda, tú pediste que ayudáramos a tu queridísimo Luffy, eso es lo que hicimos, es todo- dijo Kidd burlón y se acerco a Hancock, ella bajo la vista mientras qué el olfateaba su cabello y sonreía aun más –Además… recuerda… debes de darme mi "pago"

Lo recibirás… pero por favor… deja ya esto… no es lo que Luffy sama quiere- dijo ella mientras qué se contenía las ganas de golpearlo, Kidd solo sonrió mientras que acariciaba su pierna… Hancock cerró los ojos y Kidd no pudo evitar un leve suspiro.

"Maldito sea el momento en que me fije en ti… pero al menos, conservare un hermoso recuerdo del Instituto"- pensó mientras que metía la mano en el escote de Hancock, ella se cimbro con desagrado y el frunció el ceño.

No dejare de hacerlo… ya estoy demasiado comprometido…- dijo el, Hancock abrió los ojos con sorpresa y le miro, el solo sonrió con malicia –Tranquila, en cuanto la directora se largue, ya no habrá necesidad de nada más.

Cerdo- le dijo ella, Kidd le sonrió y le apretó un seno con mucha fuerza, provocando que Hancock gimiera de dolor.

No es necesario que me halagues chiquita… el próximo sábado podrás ver de lo que este "cerdo" es capaz- dijo con una sonrisa lasciva y se alejo no sin antes pasarle una mano por las nalgas, Hancock solo apretó los puños con rabia.

En casa de Luffy.

Y ella se esta interesando mas en tu embarazo… ¿Quién lo diría?- dijo Zoro sonriendo.

Si, ¿Saben? Algo me dice que no es tan mala persona, solo es que… no lo sé… parece ser que algo le paso en su juventud… quien sabe, tal vez y podamos ayudarla- dijo Nami, Luffy solo sonrió.

Anda, parece que el embarazo te ha vuelto mas filantrópica- dijo Robin con una sonrisa, Nami solo sonrió apenada.

No molesten- dijo ella.

Aun así, no deberías de esforzarte tanto- dijo Ace mientras qué entraba con un teléfono en las manos –Luffy, tienes llamada.

¿De quien pregunto el chico mientras que tomaba el teléfono, Ace le puso la mano en el hombro y le sonrió.

Tómala en privado- dijo, Luffy le miro extrañado y salió del cuarto.

¿Quién era?- preguntó Nami

Ya lo sabrán- respondió Ace con una sonrisa mordaz.

¿Y ya han decidido el nombre?- preguntó Robin, Nami solo suspiro.

Pues Luffy quiere llamarlo Clark Kent, o Goku… o Seiya… si cuando hablamos de eso le sale lo otaku- dijo Nami con enfado –Yo había pensado en Mina si es niña, o en Hana si es chico, pero creo que nos tomara algún rato en elegir alguno.

Je, pues puede que les ayudemos a pensar en algunos, aunque creo que nos tardaremos más… je, Franky nos va a matar por dejarlo tanto tiempo con Bon Clay- dijo Zoro con burla

En eso entro Luffy al cuarto, su rostro estaba blanco y su cara reflejaba miedo, Nami se acerco a él con rapidez y algo preocupada.

¡Luffy! ¿Qué te paso?- preguntó, Luffy solo le miro y sendos lagrimones salieron de sus ojos.

Era el abuelo… dice que llegara el próximo mes y que me prepare para su castigo "especial"- dijo asustado, Nami solo le miro con pena, si solo la mitad de lo que Ace le había contado era cierto… entonces Luffy estaba en auténticos líos.

En un bar.

¿Entonces tu y Hina estuvieron a punto de casarse?- preguntó Axel, Mihawk solo suspiro.

Así es… en el último año de la Universidad, pero nunca supe por que decidió romper el compromiso en el último momento, en fin. Cuando empezamos a ejercer, supe de cómo empezó a prosperar como maestra y después como subdirectora, y ya después como directora, pero se fue volviendo cada vez más fría y estricta- dijo Mihawk, Axel solo le sonrió.

Bueno, se ve que aun te gusta- dijo el burlón.

Eso ya me lo dijiste antes- dijo Mihawk mientras que bebía algo de licor –Hina es muy especial, bajo esa dura fachada esta una mujer temerosa de fallar…

Axel solo suspiro, puesto que ambos tendrían un curso, no podrían ir al instituto en un par de días… solo esperaba que no hubiera problemas.

Hina solo miro el teléfono, ya hacia rato que había vuelto a su casa, Smoker le había invitado un café, pero la idea de que empezaba a sentir simpatía por Nami le causaba inquietud.

Se sentó y renio su computadora, empezó a revisar más información en internet sobre el embarazo precoz y los cuidados de la madre.

Debo de estar loca- dijo mientras que empezaba a leer la información.

A la mañana siguiente.

¡Buenos días a todos!- dijo Luffy sonriendo mientras qué se encontraba con sus amigos y quienes les estaban apoyando en la limpieza.

Buenos días, Nami, Luffy- dijo Vivi acercándoseles.

¡Hey tu llegas tarde!- les grito Buggy.

Los demás solo saludaban mientras que Luffy y Nami sonreían.

Esta parece una de esas mañanas de practicas con el club- dijo Luffy sonriendo, Nami asintió mientras que empezaban a tomar su equipo de limpieza.

¿Y adonde nos toca ahora capitán? Recuerda que somos menos por que Sanji tuvo que ir de nuevo a ayudar al restaurante- dijo Ussop sonriente, Luffy se carcajeo un poco.

Pues ya limpiamos el gimnasio así como los pasillos de la 1ª y 2ª planta, además de que ya terminamos con esta ayer- dijo Luffy mientras qué cargaba su escoba – creo que nos toca la 4ª planta y…

Luffy se detuvo de pronto y los demás solo miraron con sorpresa.

Nami se le acerco al ver que se había detenido.

Luffy ¿Qué pasa?- preguntó y se detuvo al ver los pasillos pintarrajeados de nuevo.

¿Les gusto?- dijo una voz, y al voltear vieron a Kidd acercárseles, traía una lata de pintura en aerosol en sus manos –Solo volví a pintar lo que ya estaba escrito.

¿Por qué lo hiciste?- preguntó Luffy con el ceño fruncido- Nosotros nunca les pedimos que hicieran esto

Vamos, yo solo cumplo con mi parte del trato… esa nena quería vengarse por lo que les hicieron a ustedes dos- dijo Kidd con calma.

¿De que rayos hablas?- preguntó Luffy molesto, en eso Nami se percato de la llegada de Hancock y su pandilla… y ato cabos.

O, vamos, ella no quería que te expulsaran, por eso me pidió ayuda, y sabes, es algo que es muy redituable para mí- dijo Kidd, Hancock se acerco y Nami vio la verdad, en el rostro de Hancock se reflejaba la culpa, sus compañeras se veían molestas y miraban a Kidd con cierto odio.

¿De que trato hablas?- dijo Nami de pronto, Hancock miro a la chica con sorpresa, Kidd solo sonrió.

O ¿Entonces no se los dijiste?- preguntó con malicia, Hancock solo apretó los labios molesta

Luffy se percato de ello y antes de que alguien reaccionara sujeto a Kidd de la camisa.

¿Qué es lo que has hecho?- preguntó con enfado en su voz, Kidd solo sonrió con soberbia

¿Por qué no se lo preguntas a ella?- le respondió con soberbia.

Luffy miro a Hancock, y la expresión de la mirada de la pelinegra le dio a entender todo… y sintió enfado, ella era una buena amiga…

En la oficina de Hina.

Hina revisaba algunos datos, puesto que Mihawk y Axel habían acudido a un curso, se tenía que encargar de los detalles de sus clases ella sola, pero su mente no dejaba de recordar los hechos del día anterior.

"_Ayer tenia una cita con el ginecólogo, así que no pude venir a verla."_

Ella siguió tecleando y entonces vio de reojo la foto del ultrasonido.

"_estaba bastante preocupada, ya casi tengo 6 meses y mi figura apenas y ha cambiado, al menos el doctor me dijo que mi fisiología es así"_

Hina entonces dejo lo que hacía y se conecto a Internet, tecleo en el buscador "embarazo de 6 meses", empezó a checar la información y más cosas llegaron a su mente.

"_Luffy quiere que el bebé nazca, Él ama a ese bebe… y yo también"_

Hina suspiro y recordó lo que le habían dicho los padres de Nami.

"_Ciertamente es pronto para pensar en el parto, pero aunque aun son jóvenes, ambos han luchado con mucho esfuerzo para convencernos y han decidido tener al bebe, ¿Acaso no es esa una solución correcta?"_

Hina apretó los labios y recordó las charlas que había estado teniendo con Nami (aunque era Nami la única que hablaba)

¡Hay pelea!- grito alguien, Hina levanto la mirada y vio a dos chicos pasar frente a su puerta abierta.

¿En serio? ¿Dónde?- preguntó otro chico.

En el pasillo, el grupo de Luffy se esta peleando contra la pandilla de Kidd- dijo el primero.

¿En serio? ¡Los van a masacrar!- dijo el otro.

Si, pero será buen espectáculo, más por que los apoyan las amazonas de Hancock- dijo mientras qué rápidamente se echaba a correr -¡Apúrate, no quiero perderme nada!

Hina salió con rapidez de su oficina y corrió a donde iban los dos chicos.

Llego a uno de los pasillos y se detuvo sorprendida.

Kidd y Luffy estaban golpeándose con saña. Buggy estaba peleando contra otro chico y Ussop yacía noqueado en el piso, Marguerite y Sweetpea estaban metidas en la pelea mientras que Aphelandra ayudaba a Kaya a sacar a Ussop de la trifulca, volteo y vio a Nami siendo sujetada por Tashigui y Vivi, gritaba algo mientras que Hancock solo miraba la pelea de rodillas, era obvio que lloraba por alguna razón.

Hina entonces decidió actuar.

¡Que diablos están haciendo!-grito acercándose a la pelea, ella había sido campeona de Judo y se consideraba capaz de detener a un grupo de estudiantes revoltosos -¡Detengan esta pelea de inmediato!

Nami le miro.

"Directora"- pensó algo aliviada.

¡Les he dicho que paren! ¡Que acaso no me escuchan!- exclamo sujetando a Kidd de un brazo, pero este reacciono de una manera inesperada.

¡Cállate vieja bruja!- exclamo y ante la mirada de sorpresa de Luffy y los demás, le soltó un tremendo puñetazo que le hizo tropezar con una cubeta y caer de rodillas al piso mientras qué se cubría la boca, el golpe le había partido el labio.

Nami miro con sorpresa esto, Luffy reacciono golpeando a Kidd, este no cayo pero a causa de la sorpresa, no pudo evitar recibir dos golpes más, Hancock solo se maldecía. Se culpaba de haber hecho tratos con Kidd, Nami se percato de ello y decidida se soltó de las dos chicas y fue a donde la pelea.

¡BASTA, YA BASTA POR EL AMOR DE DIOS! ¡DEJEN DE PELEAR CON UN DEMONIO!- grito con ira mientras que unas lágrimas de impotencia salían por sus ojos.

Luffy le miro y se percato de que Kidd se preparaba para lanzar un golpe… y entonces se helo… Kidd no había notado a Nami… y a causa del impulso del brazo, Nami recibió un impacto en el rostro.

¡CRASH!

El sonido de un vidrio roto paralizo a todos en seco, Nami había tropezado y se había pegado con fuerza contra una de las puertas de los salones rompiendo el cristal, cayo al piso inconsciente ante la mirada atónita de todos…

Fue un instante de inquietud… que se sintió como horas…

Y Luffy miro con terror que un hilo de sangre escurría por la entrepierna de Nami.

¡NAMI!- gritó Luffy apartándose de Kidd, este solo miraba lo que pasaba con estupefacción -¡Nami aguanta! ¡Agu…!- pero de pronto, antes de tocar a Nami una mano le detuvo.

No la muevas- dijo Hina con seriedad, Luffy estaba demasiado asustado, pero volteo a ver a Nami.

¡Pero que esta diciendo! ¡Esta sangrando de allí, debo detener la sangre, debo de…!- exclamaba cuando Hina le jalo con fuerza.

¡SI LA MUEVES DEMASIADO LE VAS A PROVOCAR UN ABORTO ESPONTANEO! –Grito Hina ante las miradas sorprendidas de todos -¡Y sé que no deseas que tu bebé muera verdad!

Luffy le miro con sorpresa mientras qué Hina solo le lanzaba una mirada de aprensión, entonces Luffy bajo la cara al darse cuenta de la verdad.

Una ambulancia- dijo Hina de pronto.

Ah… uh- balbuceo un chico y Hina volteo mirándoles con enfado.

¡Todos ustedes tienen celulares con un demonio! ¡Llamen a una maldita ambulancia!- les grito enfadada. Marguerite rápidamente saco su celular y marco el número, Hancock solo miro a Luffy y se percato de la mirada desolada del chico.

"Es mi culpa, es mi culpa, yo provoque esto… yo no quería…"- pensaba mientras que las lagrimas caían de sus ojos, Kidd solo miraba lo que había pasado con sorpresa.

"No era mi intención… ella se metió, yo no le pensaba dar… yo… yo" –pensaba con cierta culpa, ya que no era lo mismo vapulear a alguien, que dañar a una mujer embarazada.

Luffy solo se encontraba de rodillas, para él, todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor estaba en cámara lenta, solo una cosa estaba en su ser.

Nami sangrando… lo que la directora le había dicho sobre el aborto espontaneo… y la idea de perder a su bebé.

Entonces en su mente llegaron imágenes de Nami, de la felicidad que había mostrado con los resultados del último examen…

Nami…

¡NAMI!—exclamo con dolor mientras que el sonido de la ambulancia se escuchaba a la lejanía.

Continuara.

Ya llegamos a la fase final, hubieron problemas y todo termino con este incidente, ¿Qué pasara ahora? ¿Se salvara el bebé de Nami? Je, pues eso lo sabrán en el gran final de este fic, que prometo no decepcionara (eso espero), je, por cierto, es cierto que puse muy malvado a Kidd, pero no tengo nada en su contra, necesitaba a un villano para el fic, y el resulto ser el elegido, espero no les moleste eso, je, pues bueno, como muchos me han pedido apresurarme con este, en cuanto termine el fic me seguiré de lleno con "Perdida" y "El Dilema"

Suerte a todos.


	17. Capitulo 16: Vida y Perdón

**One Baby**

**Un fic AU de One Piece.**

**Capitulo 16: Vida y Perdón.**

Luffy estaba sentado en la sala de espera del hospital, Hina le había acompañado en el viaje, y se había encargado de comunicarse con los padres de Nami. Ambos esperaban mientras qué la doctora se encargaba de revisar a Nami.

Hina miro a Luffy y suspiro, el chico se veía muy nervioso, bueno, era obvio, Nami corría el riesgo de perder al bebé.

La puerta del consultorio se abrió y la doctora salió con unas carpetas, Luffy y Hina se levantaron de golpe y se acercaron a ella.

Doctora… ¡Como esta el bebé!- grito Luffy asustado, la doctora siguió viendo sus papeles y le miro -¡Doctora!

Tranquilo, el bebé y la madre están fuera de peligro- dijo mientras qué le daba los papeles a una enfermera –En su estado aun cabe la posibilidad de un aborto espontaneo repentino pero si descansa estará bien.

Luffy se quedo paralizado y Hina solo volteo la mirada, la doctora se acerco y le sujeto los hombros mientras que le sonreía

Por ahora se quedara aquí, hemos parado la hemorragia pero será mejor que la tengamos en observación- dijo con alegría, Luffy entonces se dejo caer de rodillas mientras que un suspiro de alivio y no evito que las lagrimas salieran de sus ojos.

Gracias a Dios… -dijo mientras que lloraba, la doctora se inclino y le hizo levantar la cara.

Joven Luffy, hiciste bien en no alterarte y mantener la calma- dijo mientras que Luffy le miro con sorpresa –Debido a la cantidad de sangre que perdió, si la hubieras movido en exceso seguramente habrías tenido que abortar… es bueno ver que supiste reaccionar a tiempo.

Luffy solo le miro con sorpresa y volteo a ver a Hina, pero se percato de que ella salía con rapidez del lugar.

¿Puedo ir a verla?- preguntó Luffy, la doctora asintió.

Claro, le hará bien- dijo la doctora, Luffy rápidamente se dirigió allá.

Nami se encontraba en cama, abrió los ojos, aun estaba algo aturdida por el golpe… de pronto vio una figura borrosa frente a ella, parpadeo y entonces la figura se aclaro mostrando a Luffy quien le miraba preocupado.

Nami, ¿Cómo te sientes?- preguntó el chico.

"Esto es… ¡El hospital!"- pensó Nami asustada, y con rapidez trato de incorporarse.

¡EL BEBÉ, EL BEBÉ!- grito asustada, y Luffy le sujeto con rapidez.

¡Nami cálmate, el bebé esta bien! ¡No te muevas!- exclamo Luffy mientras que mantenía a Nami contra la cama –Nami, el bebé esta bien… la doctora me lo dijo.

¿De… de verdad?- pregunto Nami con algo de alivio.

Si, sigue moviéndose con mucha energía- dijo Luffy, Nami entonces sonrió mientras que lagrimas de felicidad salían de sus ojos.

Gracias a Dios- dijo ella mientras que Luffy le sonreía.

Fue la directora quien lo salvo- dijo Luffy, Nami le miro con sorpresa –Cuando te golpeaste y empezaste a sangrar… yo me puse como loco, no sabía que hacer… la directora me detuvo y de inmediato puso a todos en orden, llamo una ambulancia e incluso me acompaño al hospital en la ambulancia, Nami… ella te salvo… los salvo a ambos.

Nami estaba asombrada.

"¿La directora hizo todo eso por mi?"- pensó y de pronto se sintió feliz –Luffy… yo quiero ver a la directora.

En el instituto.

Los estudiantes esperaban, la noticia de la pelea había corrido como pólvora, así como de lo que le había pasado a Nami.

Kidd se había marchado con una expresión que ninguno de los miembros de su pandilla le habían visto, era obvio que algo sentía. Hancock estaba sentada en una banca, Marguerite y las otras chicas le consolaban, pero la chica solo seguía culpándose por lo sucedido. Vivi y Tashigi se encontraban esperando noticias mientras que Kaya atendía los golpes que Ussop había recibido durante la pelea.

Buggy y Alvida miraban a la calle cuando un taxi llego, varios de los estudiantes salieron al ver a Hina salir de el.

¿Cómo esta?- preguntó Buggy mientras qué los demás solo miraban a Hina, ella solo bajo la vista.

El bebé esta bien, la señorita Nami estará por un tiempo en el hospital, consiguieron parar la hemorragia y si ahora descansa estará bien- dijo ella con seriedad –Eso es todo.

Se dio la vuelta y se dirigió al instituto mientras qué Vivi y Tashigi hablaban en voz baja, de pronto alguien entre todos los presentes grito algo.

¡Esto es culpa suya! ¡Si no hubiese venido al instituto e impuesto sus estúpidas reglas esto jamás habría pasado!- grito alguien.

¡Cállate!- le grito Vivi, Tashigi se acerco a Hina y le toco el hombro, Hina se estremeció levemente y todos se percataron con sorpresa de que la mirada de ella era triste…

Ya vámonos- dijo alguien mientras que todos empezaban a marcharse, Vivi, Tashigi, Hancock y su grupo solo miraban a la directora, esta les miro y en su rostro se noto que pensaba lo mismo que aquel chico.

¡DIRECTORA!- se escucho una voz, todos voltearon y vieron a Luffy bajar de un taxi –Por fin la encontré, mire que la anduve buscando por todo el hospital.

¡Luffy!- exclamaron las chicas, rápidamente se acercaron a él, Marguerite le miro y volteo a ver a Hancock, ella solo bajo la cabeza.

¡Luffy como esta Nami!- preguntó Vivi.

Ella esta bien, no se preocupen… directora, Nami quiere verla- dijo Luffy mirando a Hina, ella solo seguía con la cabeza gacha

Los demás le miraron con algo de sorpresa, Hina volteo el rostro.

Yo… tengo algunas o… ocup…- balbuceaba, pero Luffy sonrió.

Ande, Nami desea verla, no la desaire, ella le espera- dijo Luffy sonriéndole, Hina le miro y asintió.

He, Luffy- dijo Viviv y el les sonrio.

Por supuesto que ustedes también pueden venir- dijo aunque de reojo alcanzo a ver a Hancock y entonces miro a los demás- Adelántense, hay algunas cosas que debo hacer.

Los demás asintieron mientras que junto con Hina iban por un taxi para ir al hospital.

Luffy les miro partir y entonces volteo a ver a Hancock, esta se percato de ello al igual que las demás, Luffy se les acerco mientras que las chicas sentían algo de nerviosismo, después de todo, ellas habían sido quienes habían provocado todo al aliarse con Kidd.

Luffy les miro.

Hancock, ¿Es cierto?- preguntó con seriedad, ella solo asintió mientras que mantenía la cabeza gacha.

¡Luffy san! ¡No fue con mala intención!- dijo Marguerite rápidamente -¡Hancock sama solo quería ayudarles!

Lo sé- dijo Luffy con calma, las chicas le miraron y Hancock levanto la mirada, Luffy no pudo evitar sonreírles –Miren, lo que hicieron estuvo mal, pero yo ya sabia que no era con maldad, chicas, ustedes son buenas, de eso ni lo dudo, me caen muy bien y saben que cualquier cosa se las perdono.

Hancock solo soltó una sonrisa de alivio al igual que las demás, Luffy era demasiado noble para guardarle rencor a alguien.

Yo, Luffy sama… lo siento, de verdad, lo siento mucho- dijo Hancock, Luffy solo sonrió.

Vamos, ya les dije que las perdono, aunque si deberán de disculparse con Nami… en fin, debo ir al hospital de nuevo y… Hancock, no hagas eso que le prometiste a Kidd- dijo mientras que se iba corriendo.

Luffy sama- dijo Hancock con una sonrisa.

Bueno, creo que, ha quedado exonerada del pago de su deuda Hancock sama- dijo Aphelandra, Hancock solo asintió.

En el hospital.

Luffy aun no vuelve- dijo Nami algo ansiosa –Creo que sería bueno si pudiera ira esperarlo a la sala de espera.

De eso nada Nami- dijo Bellemere (quien por cierto, ya había llegado junto con Ace, Robin y Zoro, Genzo estaba de viaje) –No pienso dejar que te muevas de la cama más que para ir al baño.

Eso es cierto Nami, pasaste por una experiencia muy peligrosa, pero ahora que estas estable nos aseguraremos que así sea- dijo Robin con calma, Zoro y Ace asintieron, Nami solo hizo un puchero.

En la entrada, Luffy bajo del taxi y entro al hospital, allí le sorprendió ver que las chicas trataban de convencer a Hina de entrar a ver a Nami, pero esta parecía haberse acobardado.

¡Vamos directora! ¡Nami quiere verla!- dijo Vivi.

Pero… pero yo- decía Hina con duda.

Ande, no nos haga suplicarle- dijo Tashigi quien le miraba con una sonrisa, Luffy sonrió y antes de que Hina pudiera decir algo, Luffy le sujeto de la mano y le jalo sonriendo.

¡Ande directora dese prisa!- dijo sonriendo mientras que se dirigía a la habitación de Nami.

Me siento rara así- dijo Nami estando en cama, los demás sonrieron mientras que la puerta se abría.

¡Ya volví!- dijo Luffy entrando junto con Hina –Mira a quien traje.

Hina solo bajo la vista.

Ah… Directora- dijo Nami con una sonrisa, ella solo siguió con la mirada baja –Directora… por favor acérquese, por ahora no me dejan levantarme más que para ir al baño y así podríamos ha…blar- se detuvo al ver que Hina solo trataba de contener su llanto.

Todo lo que paso… todo esto… es mi culpa… yo… lo siento, de verdad lo lamento mucho- dijo ella derramando unas lagrimas, Nami no pudo evitar sonreírle con cierta ternura.

¿Por qué me pide disculpas? Usted es quien salvo a nuestro bebé- dijo Nami sonriendo, Hina solo le miro con sorpresa.

"Señorita Nami"- pensó, Nami solo le miro con calma.

Para serle sincera, yo al principio pensé que era una bruja enojona… no quería escuchar nada de lo que hacíamos, nos quito los pupitres, borro nuestros nombres de las listas y quemo las firmas que habíamos reunido- dijo Nami, Hina bajo el rostro avergonzada- pero al ver su decisión me hizo pensar… que tal vez había un motivo para ello, por eso me esforcé por saber mas de usted… y vi que no somos muy diferentes.

Hina le miraba con sorpresa, mientras que los demás les miraban, Vivi y Tashigui estaban en la puerta, Buggy había ido por Ussop, por eso no les había acompañado.

Después pensé, que algo en la vida debía de haberla vuelto así, y cuando empezó a interesarse en lo que hacíamos, empecé a notarlo, usted debió de pasar por alguna mala experiencia, que espero algún día me deje saberlo- dijo Nami y sonrió –Cuando Luffy me dijo lo que hizo por mi bebé… me sentí muy feliz… muchas gracias… Hina sensei… gracias por salvar a mi bebé- dijo Nami mientras que unas lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas.

Robin y Zoro sonrieron, Bellemere solo suspiro con una sonrisa mientras que Vivi y Tashigi no se decidían a acercarse, era como si fueran a arruinar el momento, Hina entonces se acerco a donde Nami, y se inclino tomándole la mano con suavidad ante las miradas sorprendidas de los demás

Yo…espero que tengas un bebe sano- dijo con una leve sonrisa, todos estaban asombrados mientras qué veían como Hina estrechaba la mano de Nami –Y no te preocupes por lo que pasa en el instituto… tu asiento estará esperando tu regreso.

Esta bien- dijo Nami mientras que lagrimas de felicidad salían de su rostro, los demás solo les miraron con una sonrisa.

Después de eso, por ordenes del medico, Nami no podría acudir al Instituto hasta su parto, aunque no fue lo único que paso, cuando Nojiko fue a visitar a su hermana y se encontró con Ace… lo que fue incomodo, ya que Ace no olvidaba aun lo que había pasado con Nojiko, pero claro… donde hubo fuego, cenizas quedan, y Nojiko no por nada había sido la única que había conseguido hacerse novia de casi todos los jóvenes de su vecindario… solo usen su imaginación para saber que paso. Je.

Unos días después

En el Instituto.

Después del incidente, no solo el grupo de Hancock se había unido al escuadrón de limpieza de Luffy, muchos estudiantes más se les unieron haciendo que el duro trabajo se relajara un poco.

Nunca pensé que la directora salvara al bebé- dijo Alvida- además de que cancelo la expulsión, eso me sorprendió.

Si… ahora cuando hablas con ella, no parece ser tan mala- dijo Perona.

Je, si parece que la juzgamos muy pronto- dijo Ussop mientras que Kaya asentía.

Ussop tu deberías de estar descansando- dijo la rubia mientras qué Ussop sonreía apenado mientras que todos miraban con pena las vendas que le cubrían el rostro, ya que aunque solo había recibido dos golpes en el rostro, fueron suficientes para que el par de alarmistas que eran él y su novia pensaran en llegar al extremo de una cirugía estética.

Anden, saben que todos nos precipitamos un poco- dijo Luffy con una sonrisa, los demás solo afirmaron –Ah, se me acabo el agua, voy por más- dijo levantándose pero se detuvo con una mirada de sorpresa, y no fue el único.

Hina estaba allí, junto con Axel y Mihawk, los tres con jerseys deportivos y cargando cubetas y escobas.

¿Saben chicos? Pensamos en echarles una mano, ¿Se puede?- dijo Axel sonriendo –Ah por cierto, la idea fue de Hina.

Todos les miraron con sorpresa, Mihawk se sentía algo avergonzado, mientras que Hina solo parecía querer correr

Yo… creo que fue una mala idea- dijo Hina y se dio la vuelta, pero antes de que Mihawk y Axel reaccionaran, Luffy pego un grito.

¡VALGAME LLEGO EL ESCUADRON DE LOS HOMBRES DE INTENDENCIA!- dijo con alegría, Hina solo le miro con pena mientras que los otros dos empezaban a reírse –Aunque… se supone que los trajes de intendencia son naranjas… pero creo que el rosa le va bien a la directora.

¡Oye como te atreves a decir escuadrón de hombres, yo soy mujer!- exclamo Hina con molestia, Luffy empezó a reírse al igual que los demás estudiantes -¡No se burlen!

Ande, no se enfade- dijo Luffy sonriéndole, Hina le miro con sorpresa.

Es cierto Hina, acepta que te estas ablandando- dijo Mihawk con calma.

¡Anden escuadrón de Limpieza! ¡Un poco de ayuda nos caería de perlas por aquí!- dijo Buggy, Hina miro a los estudiantes y se percato de que le sonreían, no pudo evitar un suspiro.

Claro… ha eso venimos- dijo rindiéndose.

Las horas pasaron, Hina se encontró con Hancock quien le pidió disculpas por lo sucedido, pero ella las acepto con facilidad alegando que también era culpa de ella, en el caso de Kidd.

Luffy estaba en el patio del Instituto, se dirigía a casa para ver a Nami (quien ya había sido trasladada a casa) de pronto vio un cuchillo tirado en el piso, extrañado lo recogió y entonces una voz le llamo la atención.

¿Cuánto tiempo planeas tener eso en tus manos?- Luffy volteo y entonces se percato de Kidd, quien le miraba con calma.

¿Qué quieres?- preguntó.

Te deje eso para que puedas desquitarte, no era mi intención el lastimar a tu chica y a tu hijo, pero creo que después de todo, es algo que siempre pasara a mí alrededor- dijo con seriedad, Luffy le miro con calma -¿Qué esperas? No me defenderé, haz lo que quieras.

Luffy miro el cuchillo y lo lanzo por el muro ante la mirada de extrañeza de Kidd.

Tu estas loco, pero no me importa, Nami esta bien, y no sería bueno que tomara venganza, solo no quiero que vuelvas a aparecerte frente a mi otra vez- dijo dándole la espalda y empezando a marcharse, de pronto se detuvo y volteo –Y por cierto, si me entero de que te atreviste a hacerle algo a Hancock, me asegurare de quedes como un vil nenuco.

Entonces se fue, Kidd solo sonrió.

Idiota, se dice Eunuco- dijo mientras qué se marchaba.

Los días pasaron… y llegaron al fin los nueve meses, Nami permanecía en casa al cuidado de Luffy y su familia, y claro, la llegada del abuelo de Luffy fue algo peculiar.

Después de darle una paliza al pobre, Garpp se lo llevo a trabajar temporalmente con él en una de las oficinas de la marina que estaban en la ciudad (claro, como barrendero), solo para que fuera haciéndose a la idea.

¡Ya llegue!- dijo Luffy entrando a su cuarto, Nami le miro y se sentó en la cama, ya era muy notorio su embarazo, los senos le habían crecido, y su figura era incluso más madura.

Bienvenido Luffy- dijo ella mientras que el pequeño Chopper corría a ver a su dueño, Luffy le acaricio y se acerco a Nami abrazándola por la cintura.

¡Ya llegue mi pequeñín!- decía mientras qué frotaba su rostro al vientre de Nami, ella solo le sonrió.

Se ve que el trabajo te ha hecho bien, te vez más varonil- dijo Nami.

Je, pues claro, mas fuerza me permitirá cargar con seguridad a mi pequeño Clark Kent- dijo con una sonrisa mientras qué Nami le miro con cara de circunstancias.

Luffy ¿No me digas que iba en serio eso de llamarlo Clark Kent?- dijo Nami.

Claro, ¿O acaso prefieres que lo llame Goku?- dijo con una sonrisa.

No, Clark esta bien- dijo resignada… y de pronto -¡Urk!

¿Hu? ¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Luffy más Nami solo se quedo de rodillas en el piso mientras que se sujetaba el vientre.

Oh no… se me rompió la fuente… ya viene- dijo con una cara de temor.

¡QUE!- grito Luffy en eso entro Ace al cuarto.

¿Qué pasa?- preguntó.

¡MI HIJO ESTA POR NACER!- grito Luffy, Ace solo le miro sorprendido y se desmayo -¡OYE NO TE DUERMAS AHORA!

¡LUFFY NO ES TIEMPO DE PAYASADAS, LLEVAME AL HOSPITAL!- le grito Nami sujetándolo con una fuerza digna de un luchador profesional y lo arrojaba contra la puerta –¡LLAMA A TU ABUELO PARA QUE NOS LLEVE!

Más tarde.

El parto iba en sucesión normal, Luffy había entrado junto con Nami mientras que los doctores atendían el parto.

¡Ya viene!- decía un enfermero.

Vamos pequeña, un poco más- decía la doctora.

Nami tu puedes- decía Luffy sujetando su mano (y aguantándose el dolor que le provocaba el fuerte apretón que Nami le estaba dando).

Afuera, Bellemere y Genzo esperaban junto con Garpp y Ace, quien estaba que se comía las uñas de los nervios, Vivi y Tashigi llegaron junto con Ussop y Kaya, algunos de los estudiantes se habían enterado también y le informaron a Axel, quien llevo a Hina y a Mihawk.

Zoro y Robin habían llegado desde su hotel y esperaban ansiosos, Franky, quien acababa de llegar y aun estaba enfadado por haber sido dejado tanto tiempo con Bon Clay, también les acompaño. Marguerite vino también en representación de su pandilla.

En el quirófano.

¡La cabeza esta fuera!- dijo la doctora.

¡Solo un poco más!- dijo el enfermero.

Luffy- decía Nami mientras que apretaba con fuerza la mano del pelinegro, quien solo se aguantaba el dolor.

¡Tu puedes hacerlo Nami!- le dijo adolorido -¡Tu puedes hacerlo!

Y el llanto de un bebé se escucho.

Bellemere sonrío derramando lagrimas de alegría, Genzo le abrazo, Nojiko llego junto con Duval, mientras qué entre los asistentes se mostraba una sensación de algarabía general.

Felicidades- dijo la doctora –Tienen un precioso varón.

Luffy y Nami sonrieron.

Felicidades, joven madre- dijo la doctora entregándole a su bebé, Nami derramo unas lágrimas y volteo a ver a Luffy.

Luffy yo…- dijo Nami pero Luffy le interrumpió dándole un beso repleto de ternura –Gracias Nami… me has hecho el hombre más feliz de la tierra.

Nami no pudo evitar derramar mas lagrimas al ver a Luffy llorar de alegría y entonces uso su mano libre para abrazar a Luffy, miro a su bebe y sonrió aun más mientras que agradecía el hecho de que todo hubiera salido bien.

Un año más tarde.

Buenos días a todos, hoy empieza el nuevo trimestre- decía Hina en el auditorio de la escuela –Se que hace calor pero eso no debe de interferir con sus deberes.

Como ha cambiado todo en este último año- dijo Axel.

Si, al parecer Hina ya esta superando todo lo que paso en su juventud. Aunque eso de que haya decidido casarse con Smoker… no sé, no me parece- dijo Mihawk con calma, Axel solo sonrio.

SI ya lo creo.

Entre los estudiantes.

¿Dónde esta Nami?- preguntó Vivi.

No lo sé, dijo que iba a venir- respondió Tashigi.

Oye, escuchaste el último chisme, la cantante de Mugiwara Pirates esta embarazada- decía Sweetpea

No es un chisme, lo anunciaron por televisión hace unos días- dijo Hancock con calma –Bueno, creo que eso es algo bueno, al menos ya posee una carrera.

Je, aunque, creo que eso le restara puntos, no creo que sus fans estén de acuerdo con saber que ya no esta disponible- dijo Marguerite.

Ah, que bueno que ya podemos estar juntos de nuevo Ussop- dijo Kaya sonriendo.

Lo mismo digo- dijo Ussop sonriendo.

En eso.

¡LAMENTO LA TARDANZA!- dijo la voz de Luffy.

Ya están aqu… -dijo Vivi… y se quedó pasmada al igual que Hina y los demás

¡MONKEY D. LUFFY, MI CHICA NAMI Y MI PEQUEÑO CLARK ESTAREMOS A SU CUIDADO DESDE EL DÍA DE HOY!- gritaba Luffy cargando a Nami de un brazo (la cual se veía sumamente avergonzada) a Clark en el otro… y un a cuna plegable colgada en su espalda.

¡Luffy pedazo de animal, te dije que mi mamá se había ofrecido a cuidarlo1- decía Nami molesta.

¡Quien diablos te dijo que podías traer a tu hijo a la escuela!- les grito Hina, Axel solo empezó a reír a carcajadas, mientras que Mihawk solo se cubría la cara con pena.

¿Qué no se puede?- pregunto Luffy con inocencia mientras que Nami le soltaba un golpe en la nuca.

Claro que no baboso- dijo Nami con enfado… y sonrió –Aun así, no se como demonios lograste que me enamorara de ti.

Je, es que soy genial- dijo Luffy sonriendo mientras que el pequeño Clark solo jugueteaba con el cabello de su madre.

Hina les siguió riñendo, Hancock solo les miro resignada, Ussop y Kaya reian…

El pequeño solo miraba a todos con una mirada aburrida.

Y entonces bostezo preparándose para dormir.

FIN

Bien, ha llegado el final, espero les haya gustado, se que deje algunas dudas pero es que desde que tengo mi nuevo empleo, no puedo dedicarle mucho a mis fics, por lo que me tardare en actualizar los demás, al menos no podre ser muy constante hasta septiembre, pero espero poder seguir dándoles mas historias que les gusten.

Por ahora, este fic llega a su fin, cualquier duda no duden en exteriorizarla, que tratare de complacerles con este fic que me ha dado mucho gusto en hacer.

Suerte a todos y… los vere en los próximos fics.


	18. Notas

**One Baby**

**Notas finales**

Bien, con el término del fic muchas dudas quedaron sin resolverse, por lo que aprovechare este espacio para poder resolverlas.

Primero: ¿Dónde quedo Sanji?

Originalmente, en los dos últimos capítulos el rubio iba a tener más protagonismo, más desapareció por completo de escena, bueno, esta es la razón.

Sanji estaba trabajando en el restaurante de Zef, pero no por que fuera un buen trabajador o cocinero, no lo hacía para juntar dinero y tener un futuro listo para el y Vivi, de allí que por eso no apareció demasiado en los últimos capítulos.

Para esta parte probablemente cree un Omake corto de un solo capitulo mostrando el futuro de Sanji y Vivi.

Segundo: ¿Qué paso al final entre Ace, Nojiko y Duval?

Bueno, Nojiko regreso con Ace al año de su reencuentro, cosa que a Duval no le importo, ya que en realidad eran novios solo de nombre (aunque ambos hicieron el pacto que si a los 33 años no encontraban una pareja estable se casarían entre ellos), por el momento todo va a bien con ellos, aunque Nojiko al ser un alma bastante libre, le sigue sacando canas verdes a Ace.

Puedo crear un Omake para esta parte también.

Tercero: ¿Cuál fue la historia de Hina?

Bueno, no hay realmente mucho que contar aquí, ya que en si, Hina en este fic, desde joven ya era estricta, y mientras estuvo de novia con Mihawk, presencio muchos problemas que hubo por la desobediencia de las reglas de los institutos. Y aunque Mihawk y ella estaban por formalizar su relación, decidió mejor primero dedicarse a su carrera, más, al enfrentarse a juventudes muy rebeldes, la fueron volviendo cada vez más y más estricta.

Pero, como bien lo saben por el final del Fic, Hina se ha ablandado y ahora ya es más abierta con los estudiantes, como extra, puedo decir que después del termino del fic, se caso con Smoker y paso a ser madrastra de Tashigi.

Omake para esta puede haber también.

Cuarto: ¿Cómo reaccionara Clark cuando sepa que su padre le puso el nombre de un personaje de comic?

Bueno, je, esa parte la narrare en un Omake que pondré en un futuro cercano, e involucrara bastante LuNa y algo extra para el camino, eso si, les diré que creo les agradara.

Así que como ven, deseo compensar los huecos en a historia y brindarles unos bonos extras a los que siguieron este fic.

En el caso de los demás fics, permanecerán por ahora en Stand By hasta finales de agosto (o a que libere un poco de carga de trabajo) pero eso si, cuando vuelvan, lo harán con todo, ya que no pienso dejarlos abandonados.

Espero me tengan paciencia para con ellos, ya que en el caso de "Perdida", originalmente entraría en un espacio de terminación más corto, pero me han surgido ideas que lo harán más dinámico (algo así como los distintos planes de Lucy y Luffy para la reconciliación de este ultimo con Nami y un pequeño triangulo amoroso entre Zoro, Robin y Erza), Y en el caso de "El Dilema", bueno, aparte de los flashback con Lemon, vendrán una serie de vuelcos en la historia que creo les agradarán.

En fin, lo de los Omakes de este fic lo dejo a su consideración, si desean que los haga, los haré, pero si creen que ya dio el fic todo de si, pues, respetare esa decisión.

Suerte


	19. Omake 1 y 2

**One Baby**

**Omake 1**

**Retrato de Familia**

**Sanji y Vivi.**

**Dedicado a todos los que lo leyeron**

Han pasado 16 años desde el nacimiento del bebé de Nami y Luffy, algunos concluyeron bien sus estudios y otros no, pero aun así, la vida siguió para todos.

Restaurante Baratie.

¿Y como va todo en casa Sanji?- preguntó un anciano Zef mientras que miraba a un hombre rubio que preparaba distintos platillos.

Todo bien, la pequeña Mina esta mejorando sus calificaciones y creo que la pequeña Lan va a decir sus primeras palabras pronto- decía Sanji con una sonrisa, Zef solo se rio un poco.

Vaya, ¿Quién diría que terminarías casándote con esa chica al empezar la universidad? Además, de que ahora eres todo un padre de familia- decía Zef sonriendo –Y pensar que de pequeño te la pasabas tratando de mirar bajo la falda de todas las chicas.

Hey viejo, no andes contando eso- dijo Sanji avergonzado, pero ambos empezaron a reír.

Bueno, creo que ya es hora de prepararnos para cerrar- dijo Zef mientras que veía que los comensales ya eran menos, Sanji asintió –Oye, recuerda que debes marcharte pronto, con tu mujer embarazada debes de ser más cuidadoso.

Si lo sé, bueno viejo, iré a casa después de guardar mi equipo- dijo Sanji, Zef ya no le dijo más y empezaron a preparar el corte del día.

Horas más tarde.

Sanji abrió la puerta de su casa y sonrió al ver a una hermosa mujer de cabellos azules junto con dos pequeñas niñas.

Ya llegue a casa- dijo mientras que la mujer volteaba.

Sanji, bienvenido- dijo Vivi levantándose con algo de dificultad, el embarazo de 6 meses era notorio –Sanji, tus hijas están muy activas.

Je, me lo imagino- dijo el mientras que una pequeña rubia corría a su encuentro.

¡Papi bienvenido!- decía la pequeña, Sanji la cargo y ella le abrazo.

Hola pequeña Mina,, hey Vivi, no deberías de querer cargar a Lan, puede ser malo para las gemelas- dijo Sanji, Vivi le sonrió mientras que se acercaba y le daba un beso.

Tranquilo, las gemelas se quedaran aquí dentro por una temporada, ¿Qué tal tu día?- preguntó con cariño.

Lo de siempre, pero eso no es importante, lo que quiero es pasar lo que me resta del día con mis hermosas damas- decía Sanji, Vivi le sonrió.

Nosotras también- decía ella mientras que se guardaba el pensamiento de que Sanji al tener muchas hijas… se las iba a ver negras si es que ellas sacaban algo de él.

Sonrió con algo de malicia pensando en lo mucho que Sanji iba a sufrir por sus hijas en cuanto crecieran.

Sonrió mientras que Lan bostezaba.

**Fin Omake 1.**

**Omake 2.**

**Recuerdos del ayer.**

**Zoro y Robin**

**Dedicado a Flames To Dust y a Dragonazul**

Zoro estaba impaciente, desde que Robin había dejado la música para dedicarse a la arqueología y a su pequeño Shinta, el ser el único vocalista de la banda era muy pesado, más con el hecho de que Franky quería dedicarse a cantar también.

Lo que no permitiría por nada del mundo.

Camino a su casa mientras que revisaba que días iban a ser sus conciertos.

Dios, no sé por que demonios decidí dedicarme a la música… a sí… fue por eso- dijo sonriendo mientras que su mente iba al pasado.

A exactamente sus años de la Escuela media.

Cursaba la carrera de Filosofía (aunque ni siquiera sabía por que la había elegido, si no le gustaba andar pensando), aunque de vez en cuando iba a tocar algo de música con Franky, un compañero de los cursos superiores, aunque no se le daban los instrumentos, era muy bueno para cantar.

Un día, Zoro se decidió a abandonar todo y a decirle a Franky que se dedicaría únicamente a recorrer el mundo.

Fue al bar donde el grupo de Franky se dedicaba a cantar… y entonces la vio.

Su voz era hermosa, el suave y grácil movimiento de su cuerpo lo hipnotizo… no se había sentido así nunca, al menos no desde que su primera novia, Kuina, había fallecido en un accidente automovilístico.

Nico Robin acababa de entrar en la universidad, en la carrera de arqueología más específicamente, pero aunque ella era muy apasionada en sus estudios, a veces necesitaba algo para liberar el estrés… y cantar era algo que la ayudaba a eso, además de permitirle ganar un dinero extra.

Ella entonces contacto con un viejo amigo, Franky, para que pudiera cantar en un bar.

Era por eso que se encontraba cantando esa noche. Y sintió una vista sobre ella, al termino de su interpretación miro al fondo del bar y vio a un chico de cabellos verdes mirándole, ella le sonrió con interés… le pareció un chico interesante.

Ninguno de los dos se imagino que ese encuentro sería crucial en ellos.

Franky, al ser un amigo en común de ambos, les propuso trabajar juntos, ambos aceptaron y empezaron a dedicar su tiempo a la música, Zoro al percatarse de que tenia más beneficios con la música abandono la escuela para dedicarse de tiempo completo al grupo, pero no permitió que Robin hiciera lo mismo, ya que más allá de sus capacidades como cantante, Robin era una gran estudiante.

Y fue gracias a esa consideración que ambos empezaron su relación, lo que les hizo mejorar no solo en el plano personal, sino también en el ámbito profesional, Zoro empezó a componer canciones y junto con Robin crearon uno de los mejores grupos musicales del país… además, gracias a eso pudieron conocer a Nami y Luffy… quienes les cambiaron su vida.

Ahora, ya casados y con un pequeño hijo, la vida era de lo más peculiar, Robin trabajando en el museo de la ciudad y el seguía con el grupo.

Creo que debería de ira ver a Luffy… ahora tendré algo de tiempo- dijo con calma mientras que entraba a su casa, estaba silenciosa, Shinta debía de estar dormido, era algo común en su hijo.

Camino y se dirigió a un cuarto, lo abrió y vio a una mujer morena revisando unos papeles.

Bienvenido Zoro- dijo ella con una sonrisa mientras volteaba a verlo, Zoro le sonrió mientras que se acercaba y con calidez le daba un beso a Robin.

¿Mucho trabajo el día de hoy?- preguntó sonriendo.

Algo, pero nada que me impida darte una bienvenida como te mereces- dijo Robin con sensualidad.

Ho vaya, eso me parece genial, pero creo que primero debemos comer algo- dijo el con una sonrisa, Robin asintió levantándose.

Creo que hoy me toca a mi preparar algo- dijo ella con calma, Zoro sonrió, era poco común para ambos el cocinar, pero, al menos sabían hacerlo y cada que tenían tiempo se rolaban dicha acción.

Zoro sonrió, y pensar que cuando era más joven si alguien le hubiera dicho que seria un cantante reconocido, casado con la arqueóloga más hermosa que jamás hubiera visto y con un hijo, de seguro se hubiera reído en la cara del osado.

Pero se ve, que alguien allá arriba me protege- dijo para si.

¿Dijiste algo?- preguntó Robin.

Nada… es solo que, después de la cena… espero ansioso el "postre"- dijo con malicia. Robin soltó una leve carcajada.

Ho, de eso no tengas duda- dijo ella sensualmente.

Ambos sonrieron encaminándose al comedor.

**Fin Omake 2.**

Bien, ya empecé con los omakes, dos para empezar, je, espero les hayan gustado, y por cierto cada uno contendrá una dedicatoria especial para varias personas, por lo que habrán muchas dedicaciones especiales, eso si, no esperen que pueda dedicarlos a todos, je, disculpen, pero son muchos nombres de los que leyeron el fic y es difícil en ocasiones poder recordarlos a todos.

Suerte y les comento que uno de los omakes será cómico, je, y además, el pequeño hijo de Luffy y Nami, tendrá dos omakes para él, solo que… bueno, ya verán cuando se los ponga, je, será cuestión de suerte para que vean quien sigue.

Suerte a todos.


	20. Omake 3 y 4

**One Baby**

**Omake 3**

**El "placer" de llamarse Clark**

**Clark Kent.**

**Dedicado a Kaizoku Ou y a Kaisero of Darkness**

17 años después.

Instituto Kaizoku.

Un joven de cabellos negros y con lentes caminaba por uno de los Jardines del instituto, leia un libro mientras que trataba de pasar desapercibido pero.

¡PLAF!

Su libro cayo al piso mientras que se sobaba la cabeza, un balón le había pegado con fuerza en la nuca.

¡Hey Kent! ¡Que paso con esa superfuerza!- se burlaban algunos de los estudiantes de cursos mayores.

Clark solo se inclino y recogió su libro suspirando.

No deberías de dejar que abusaran así de ti- dijo una chica de cabellos purpura.

No importa, realmente me da igual lo que hagan- dijo Clark mientras qué la chica solo suspiraba.

Si sigues así no te dejaran de atormentar- dijo ella mientras que se iba, Clark suspiro.

Desde que empezó el instituto, su nombre había sido un lio, aun así había hecho buenos amigos, la chica de hacía unos momentos se llamaba Lois (irónico) y era una estudiante de primer año, hija de Buggy y Alvida (ambos al ser de origen extranjero, fue por eso que bautizaron a su hija con ese nombre), ella era una de las pocas que siempre estaban discutiéndole por ser tan poco asertivo con respecto a defender su nombre.

Clark suspiro, tendría que hablar muy seriamente con sus padres.

Entro a un salón.

¡Hey Kent, ya encontraste los planes secretos de Luthor!- dijo alguien por allí mientras que los demás se reían.

¡Ya dejen de decir estupideces!- dijo una voz desde la puerta, Clark volteo y vio a Lois que iba pasando por allí y escucho lo que decían.

¡Hey Kent, ya llego tu noviecita a defenderte!- dijo otro, Clark volteo y les dio una mirada enfadada a los demás… callándolos en el acto.

Hey ustedes, ya maduren- dijo una voz, Clark volteo y vio a Shinta, hijo de Zoro y Robin, solo unos meses menor que él y compañero de curso –Fue divertido el primer año, pero ahora es tedioso.

Los que estaban fastidiando solo bajaron la cara asustados, Shinta no era alguien que fuera conveniente hacer enfadar… y eso lo sabían muy bien.

Clark volteo a ver a Lois quien solo miraba enfurruñada a los demás alumnos.

Disculpa…- dijo pero ella solo volteo con enfado.

Clark, ya es hora de que te defiendas- dijo enfadada mientras qué se iba, Clark le miro con sorpresa.

Sabes, es una buena chica, deberías de hacerle caso- dijo Shinta mientras qué las clases comenzaban.

Horas después.

Las clases llegaban a su fin, Clark no se había reencontrado con Lois y ya había tenido un par de discusiones a causa de las constantes burlas de los busca problemas del Instituto.

En eso vio a la chica, estaba apoyada en el muro del Instituto y parecía esperar algo, Clark se acerco.

Lois- dijo simplemente, ella le miro y le sonrió.

¿Nos vamos a casa?- dijo ella con calma, Clark solo suspiro, esa chica siempre le perdonaba todo, a lo lejos, Shinta los miraba sonriendo.

Je, quien lo diría, Lois y Clark, si hasta parece que en el nombre llevas el destino chico- dijo mientras que sonreía –Solo espero que en eso sea en lo único, ya que sino… bueno, esperare a ver que les depara el futuro.

Sonriendo se encamino a su casa.

**Fin Omake 3**

**Je, este Omake es una minihistoria que se dividirá en tres Omakes distintos, este es el primero, los otros dos les sorprenderán un poco, ¿Cómo lo vieron? Un poco más serio e involucra a descendientes de personajes del fic.**

**Omake 4**

**Tashigi, Hina y Smoker**

**Dedicado a The Cat Thief y a Talyn_sora**

**Nueva Familia.**

Han pasado 3 años.

Tashigi se había matriculado en la universidad de Tokio, pero aun vivía en su domicilio, aunque deseaba cambiarse ya.

Suspiro al mirar la puerta de su casa, saco su llave y entro.

Miro a un escritorio y vio a Hina escribiendo algunas cosas, suspiro al recordar que ahora era su madrastra desde que su padre, Smoker y ella se habían casado…

No era que no le cayera bien… es solo que desde que Nami cambio el carácter de Hina… esta era demasiado apasionada con Smoker.

Ugh… no quiero recordarlo- dijo para si entrando a su cuarto, por un momento le llego a la mente cuando encontró a Hina y Smoker… "disfrutando" el cariño que se profesaban en pleno escritorio –Parecen posesos.

Se sentó en su cama y reviso algunas notas, aun le sorprendía que Nami también acudiera a la universidad y que tanto Luffy como el viejo Garpp le apoyaban en todo, pese a tener un hijo, Nami era una persona que se había destacado mucho en clases.

Ha veces la envidio- dijo mientras qué colocaba el cd del ultimo álbum de Mugiwara Pirates y empezaba a hacer un reporte.

Horas después.

La cena transcurría con tranquilidad, lo que tenía extrañada a Tashigi, ya que pese a sus caracteres, Hina y Smoker eran muy parlanchines con respecto a sus trabajos… lo que no le daba buena espina.

Smoker coloco los cubiertos al lado de su plato y miro a Tashigi, esta sudo frio entonces.

Tashigi… tenemos una noticia que darte- dijo Smoker con seriedad, Hina solo le miraba con seriedad.

¿Qué? ¿Acaso se divorcian o que?- dijo en tono de broma, ambos solo se miraron y se aguantaron una pequeña carcajada.

Claro que no hija- dijo Smoker mientras que Hina empezaba a reírse.

En realidad… creo que esto te gustara- dijo ella, Tashigi estaba confundida y Hina le miro con calma -¿Te gustan los bebés?

Bueno, el hijo de Nami y Luffy es un encanto y si, quizás algún día quisiera tener alguno pero… -dijo hasta que callo en cuenta de algo –Un momento… ¿Acaso ustedes…?

Si- dijo Hina abrazando a Smoker –pronto serás una hermana mayor.

Tashigi se quedo de piedra mientras que ellos le sonreían.

¿Y que piensas?- preguntó Smoker algo intranquilo.

¡Genial!- exclamo Tashigi sonriendo, ambos solo suspiraron aliviados –Je, si hasta ya empezaba a creer que ambos estaban demasiado viejos… aunque ahora que lo pienso…. Creo que parecerán más los abuelos que los padres.

¡Oye!- dijeron ambos, pero entonces empezaron a reír.

Tashigi sonrió, desde el incidente con Nami, Hina se había vuelto más accesible… y desde que se caso con Smoker, cada día empezaba a mejorar más… incluso empezó a tomarle aprecio y a sentirla como parte de la familia…

Y ahora…

Al fin lo eran.

Sonrió complacida por eso.

**Fin Omake 4**

**Uno de dicado a Hina y Tashigi, espero les haya gustado, pero como siempre.**

**Habran más omakes, y creo que ya pronto podre empezar a preparar lo siguiente de "Perdida" y de "El Dilema", espero que me tengan paciencia.**

**Por cierto, algo de publicidad.**

**Cross Epoch de Flames To Dust, un fic Crossover de Dragon Ball y One Piece que esta muy bueno y es muy recomendable, no solo ese, si no todos los fics que ha creado.**

**Léanlos y créanme, no se arrepentirán.**


	21. Omake 5 y 6

**One Baby**

**Omake 5**

**Velada**

**Luffy y Nami**

**Dedicado a Rainmaker y Nemo Robin.**

(Este Omake toma lugar después de que Luffy y Nami salgan del Instituto)

Luffy caminaba con unas bolsas en las manos, desde el nacimiento de Clark el se sentía muy feliz, ya pronto cumpliría los 18 años y podría casarse formalmente con ella.

Eso si, aunque seguía estudiando, su abuelo lo había metido a trabajar como aprendiz de una compañía de Yates y cruceros que poseía (aparte de ser marino) por lo que en cierta manera, tenían su vida arreglada, aunque su abuelo era muy pesado con eso.

¡Ya llegue!- exclamo con un grito entrando a la casa… y un chillido estridente se escucho.

¡LUFFY PEDAZO DE ANIMAL YA HABÍA LOGRADO QUE CLARK SE DURMIERA!- se escucho el grito de Nami… y Luffy sudo frio.

Hay… creo que estoy muerto- dijo Luffy asustado.

Dicho y hecho.

Unos minutos después, Nami comía algo mientras que un golpeado Luffy había logrado hacer que Clark se durmiera. Entonces se acerco a Nami quien comía enfadada.

Anda, perdóname- dijo Luffy mientras qué miraba a Nami con ojos de cordero degollado.

Hum, deberías de tener más cuidado, recuerda que aparte de ir a la Universidad debemos de dar lo mejor por Clark- dijo Nami regañándolo, Luffy solo suspiro y se acerco a ella abrazándola por la espalda.

Vamos Nami, no fue intencional, además, sabes que podemos con esto- dijo el, Nami solo suspiro.

Luffy, debes de ser más cuidadoso, ya de por si es difícil cuidarlo yendo a la Universidad… no lo sé… tal vez debería de dejarla por un tiempo y… - dijo pero Luffy le sujeto los hombros y le hizo verle.

No Nami, tu debes seguir estudiando… yo no seré muy listo pero me puedo dar mi tiempo para cuidar de Clark, tu serás una excelente geógrafa y cartógrafa como ha sido tu sueño desde que me lo contaste y no quiero que te retrases por nada- dijo el, Nami le miro con sorpresa pero no pudo evitar sonreír.

Gracias- dijo ella con ternura.

¿Y como te fue en la Uni?- pregunto el chico.

Entretenida, aunque a veces me distraigo pensando en Clark- dijo ella.

Je, lo mismo me pasa, pero anda, el es bastante perceptivo, yo sé que entenderá- dijo Luffy sonriendo.

Je, ya lo creo- dijo ella mientras que seguía comiendo, Luffy sonrió al verla ya más tranquila y se dispuso a comer también.

La velada siguió siendo tranquila, más tarde recibieron la vista de los padres de Nami y de Ace, quien ya para ese entonces había regresado con Nojiko.

La noche avanzaba, y aunque el pequeño Clark despertó un par de veces más, al final, Nami y Luffy pudieron tener un momento para ellos solos.

¿Qué piensas?- pregunto Nami apoyando su cabeza en el pecho desnudo de Luffy, el solo acaricio levemente su espalda, dando a notar la desnudes de su compañera.

Solo estaba agradecido por esta vida que me ha tocado… y por esta hermosa familia que he obtenido- dijo él, Nami sonrió y se incorporo levemente, robándole un beso.

Que bueno que ya podremos casarnos- dijo ella.

Si, en dos meses más… ya todo será legal y bonito- dijo Luffy.

Por cierto ¿No te preocupa?- pregunto Nami.

¿Qué cosa?- preguntó él.

Lo de el nombre de Clark, ¿No crees que le moleste cuando crezca?- dijo ella.

Nah, estoy seguro de que le encantara- dijo el completamente seguro, Nami solo frunció el ceño pero volvió a acomodarse en su pecho mientras que Luffy reía.

Si tú lo dices- dijo ella mientras que Luffy le abrazaba.

Je, además, espero que pronto podamos expandir la familia- dijo el, Nami le miro con asombro.

¡Como dices!- le exclamo, Luffy le miro.

Anda, no sería tan malo no- dijo el, Nami solo bufo.

Claro, como tu no eres el que tiene que sacar algo del tamaño de balón de futbol por un orificio del tamaño de una pelota de tenis- dijo ella molesta.

Je, pero aun así, quieres a Clark- dijo el, Nami no pudo evitar sonreírle.

Si, el es mi sol- dijo ella sonriendo y volviéndose a apoyar en Luffy –Bueno, pero creo que habrá que esperar, no sería nada prudente ahora.

Ha, odio esperar- dijo el, Nami le sonrió.

Al menos podemos practicar ¿No lo crees?- dijo ella con malicia.

Oh, eso si me gusta- le respondió mientras que le besaba.

Ambos sonrieron mientras uqe volvían a entregarse a su amor mutuo… aunque eso si, Nami esta vez si que estaba preparada, no tenía pensado embarazarse de nuevo aun.

Aunque.

Quizás más tarde y no sería tan malo.

**Fin Omake 5**

**Je uno dedicado a Luffy y Nami espero les haya gustado, he querido hacer uno de Hancock, pero no se como hacerlo. En fin, ya casi termino y pues hay va el que sigue.**

**Omake 6**

**Identidad Secreta.**

**Clark, Lois y Axel**

**Dedicado a Megu Sagara a Alex_Orochi y a ****L_vi_britanian18**

(Continuación del omake 3 después de un año y medio del anterior Omake y maneja un leve crossover con DC, por cierto, este capitulo se sale de todo lo demás ya que es raro y fuera de lo común, más explicación en la nota final.)

En una zona montañosa de Japón

Axel Asher analizaba un extraño desorden multiversal…

Sabia que no debí de haber viajado durante plena Crisis… ¿Qué hare ahora?- decía preocupado, se levanto mientras que miraba un portal multiversal creado por el mismo. –Ahora este mundo que debía de quedar limpio poseerá su propio héroe… diablos, creo que la única manera de evitar que se meta en líos grandes es evitar que nada ni nadie entre.

Y una luz brillo y Axel Asher desapareció.

En casa de Luffy y Nami.

Clark se veía algo preocupado, desde hacía unos días se sentía raro… más fuerte, nunca se había caracterizado por ser atlético… y sin embargo, en los últimos días parecía no cansarse con nada, era más fuerte físicamente… y dos veces había saltado a alturas muy altas.

Al menos nadie más que el profesor Axel Asher (aunque le sorprendía que se viera tan joven) sabía lo que pasaba, y le estaba costando trabajo ocultar dichas habilidades… más a Lois, con quien había empezado una relación pese a las burlas de los demás estudiantes.

Clark camino al comedor y vio a su madre atendiendo a su pequeña hermana… Asuka, Clark suspiro, al menos ese era un nombre más común… aunque era obvio que su padre le había vuelto a ganar a su madre con respecto al nombre y volvió a poner un nombre de anime a su segundo retoño.

¡Hey Clark!- decía Luffy entrando, Clark lo miro, pese a su edad, sus padres se veían bastante jóvenes, aunque bien, Luffy se veía más robusto y una barba rala adornaba su mentón, mientras qué Nami se había dejado crecer el cabello y ahora le llegaba hasta la cintura.

Hola papá- dijo el chico sentándose al lado de la mesa –Oye, ¿Por qué me pusiste este nombre?

Anda, pensé que ya te lo había dicho… tu nombre tiene ángel, no sé por que, pero creo que influirá en tu destino.

Clark miro incrédulo a su padre y solo suspiro resignado, a fin de cuentas su padre no lo había hecho con mala intención.

No intentes entenderlo hijo- le dijo Nami mientras qué acomodaba a la pequeña Asuka en su silla de bebé.

El desayuno termino y Clark se dirigió al Instituto mientras que pensaba en lo que pasaba, miro al frente y vio a Lois esperándole, sonrió y se acerco a su novia.

Ambos llegaron al instituto, pero antes de entrar, se encontraron con el profesor Axel.

Clark, necesito hablar contigo- dijo el con seriedad, la pareja se miro mutuamente.

Luego te veo- dijo Lois entrando, Clark y Axel por lo mientras caminaron a uno de los jardines.

¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Clark.

Axel… es hora de que sepas la verdad de algo- dijo Axel.

Durante los siguientes minutos, Axel le conto a Clark la verdad de él, era un viajero dimensional, de allí sus desapariciones, claro, Clark no le creyó… hasta que Axel le demostró la verdad.

Después de eso, ambos estuvieron charlando sobre un pequeño accidente que había tenido Axel en uno de sus viajes y que por accidente le había traído habilidades especiales a Clark…

¿O sea que seré alguien como Superman?- preguntó asombrado el chico.

Algo así, en esencia serás humano con todo lo que conlleva pero además, será algo así como el único superhombre de este universo- dijo Axel, Clark se sentó.

Dios… ¿Y ahora que hago?- dijo el.

Pues… no lo sé, esto ya paso antes… en otro universo y un chico que irónicamente también se llamaba Clark, pudo sobrellevarlo- dijo Axel, Clark le miro.

Entonces dime… ¿Seré igual a él? ¿Será permanente? ¿Afectara A Lois y a mis padres?- preguntó. Axel le miro con calma.

Por lo que he visto será paulatino y a la larga serás idéntico en habilidades, pero no temas, no te afectara si lo mantienes en secreto de algunas personas… y con respecto a tu relación… bueno eso es algo que tu deberás de lidiar por tu cuenta- dijo Axel, Clark solo se rasco la nuca frustrado.

Los días pasaron y Clark cada vez desarrollaba más y más habilidades… aunque no todo era malo… le confeso a Lois la verdad y ella le apoyo… aunque le pareció irónico que pasara de ser "el chico con el nombre de superhéroe al autentico superhombre", aun así, fue entretenido para ella el poder ayudarle a Clark a crearse una identidad secreta ya cuando sus habilidades eran mayores y se parecía más a su homologo del comic

La vida da giros y giros de manera continua.

Pero ahora por una vez en su vida.

Clark empieza a sentirse más cómodo con su ser y a plantearse como será el futuro.

Aunque no tardara mucho en conocer las respuestas.

**Fin Omake 6.**

**Je, estuvo raro verdad, si yo tenía mis razones para tener a Axel Asher en este fic, y es que siempre que lo meto, algo le tiene que pasara a los personajes de mis historias relacionado con el Multiverso DC/Marvel, puesto que no lo hice en la historia real, en estos omakes decidí meter un poco de ello, je, eso si, con los demás regresare a lo normal de la historia, por cierto, no he descrito a Clark, pues solo diré que es de cabello negro, en lo referente a su apariencia física, lo dejo a su imaginación de ustedes, eso si, los últimos omakes los meteré todos en un único capitulo, lo cual será en el próximo creo, aunque díganme, ¿De quienes quieren Omakes? Ya que son los últimos estoy dispuesto a complacer peticiones.**

**Suerte a todos**


	22. Omake 7,8,9,10 y 11

**One Baby**

**Omake 7**

**Verdad y Mentira**

**Ussop y Kaya**

**Dedicado a Sora Yagami y Lucario.**

Ussop estaba tranquilo, su cuarta novela prometía ser un éxito total, algo que le brindaría unos ingresos bastante amplios.

Te veo muy emocionado- dijo una rubia entrando al cuarto, Ussop volteo y sonrió al ver a su adorada esposa Kaya… quien por cierto ya estaba en el octavo mes de su embarazo.

Claro, con las excelentes críticas que esta recibiendo "El origen del Superhombre", me siento muy confiado en lograr obtener el Pullitzer- dijo el narizón con alegría

¿Aun sigues con eso de que Superman existe?- pregunto ella con algo de sorpresa.

¡Pues claro! ¡Si lo vi con mis propios ojos!- decía Ussop, Kaya solo suspiro, no era que no le creyera… era solo que las demás personas lo tildaban de loco y mentiroso, era por eso que para poder narrar sus teorías, Ussop se dedico a escribirlas a manera de novela… lo que irónicamente le había traído muchos beneficios económicos.

Te creo… es solo que hablo el editor y dijo que debías de ser mas sutil con tus declaraciones… ya hay quienes te llaman el "Gran mentiroso"- dijo Kaya algo preocupada, Ussop solo se cruzo de brazos.

Yo se lo que vi, allá ellos cuando les demuestre que es cierto- dijo el, Kaya suspiro, no podía hacer nada más, su marido estaba obsesionado con eso de que había visto a Superman en la vida real…

"No importa, yo le creo y con eso basta, sé que el dice la verdad"- pensó la rubia mientras que por petición de su marido, iba a tomarse un descansó, a fin de cuentas, ya faltaba poco para el nacimiento de su primogénito y debía de cuidarse.

Ussop solo suspiro mientras que se sentaba, reviso un par de fotografías algo borrosas de un objeto volador no identificado que el había logrado tomar.

Es real, lo sé… y no soy el único que lo cree- dijo mientras que encendía la laptop y empezaba a revisar los distintos rumores en internet acerca de la posible existencia de Superman… claro, la gente los tildaba de locos… pero muchos de los pequeños videos que se colocaban, mostraban "algo", por lo que Ussop estaba decidido a saber la verdad.

Aunque al paso que voy… terminare creyendo como Luffy que hay una relación entre su hijo Clark y el misterio de este Superman real- dijo para si mientras qué recordaba las absurdas teorías que decía Luffy acerca de sus descubrimientos.

Se levanto y camino a la sala y empezó a ver las fotografías que había acomodado en un librero, sonrió al ver la foto de su graduación… también cuando vio la foto de la boda de Nami y Luffy, ese día fue especial para todos, aunque para él aun más, ya que ese mismo día le pidió a Kaya que se casara con él…

Había otra fotografía del día de su boda con la rubia, y otra más cuando obtuvo el premio al mejor escritor del año con su primera novela, "El visitante extraño".

Es increíble cuanto a pasado en tan poco tiempo… aunque si que nos tardamos en tener a nuestro primer hijo- dijo Ussop para sí sonriendo, entonces tomo una libreta y reviso sus apuntes acerca de su investigación.

Estoy seguro que algún día descubriré la verdad… les demostrare que no miento, yo el gran Ussop demostrare que todo lo que digo es verdad- dijo el con decisión.

Ussop… ven al cuarto a descansar, recuerda que mañana debes de ir temprano a la editorial- se escucho la voz de Kaya desde las escaleras.

¡Ya voy!- exclamo Ussop mientras qué sonriente se acercaba a la escalera, agradeciendo tener una buena esposa y una misión en la vida.

Todo saldrá bien.

De eso estaba totalmente seguro.

**Fin Omake 7**

**Bueno, uno de Kaya y Ussop, je ese ya me faltaba, espero les haya gustado, no fue la gran cosa, pero es que no se me ocurría más.**

**Omake 8**

**Reina y Amiga**

**Hancock y Marguerite**

**Dedicado a Shenlong y a Alex_Orochi**

8 años habían pasado… Hancock se había desarrollado como modelo acompañada de Marguerite, Aphelandra y Sweetpea fungían como sus asistentes, si bien, Hancock llevaba el rol principal y se empezaba a encargar de las finanzas, Marguerite había demostrado una buena capacidad para ello.

Que día tan cansado- dijo Hancock con calma mientras qué revisaba una revista.

Si… esas sesiones son terribles Hancock sama- dijo Marguerite masajeando sus hombros.

Pero eso les permite estar en los primeros lugares- dijo Sweetpea entrando.

Bueno, Hancock sama es la mejor- dijo la rubia, Hancock solo sonrió.

Es solo que saben reconocer mi belleza, pero no te demerites, no lo haces mal- dijo Hancock.

Se lo agradezco mucho Hancock sama- dijo agradecida la rubia, en eso entro Aphelandra.

Hime sama, nos han llegado invitaciones para la reunión de estudiantes- dijo la castaña, Hancock se levanto y reviso las invitaciones.

Ha… otro año más… teniendo que ver a Luffy sama llegando con esa pelirroja- dijo la pelinegra con decepción.

Vamos Hancock sama, debe de superarlo, ya han pasado muchos años… y pretendientes no le faltan- dijo Marguerite.

No hay nadie que logre ser como Luffy sama… es al único hombre que en verdad he amado… y será el único para mí- dijo la pelinegra mientras que colocaba las invitaciones en la mesa- Iré a preparar mi vestimenta, recuerden que será en tres días.

El trió solo le miro con algo de preocupación, sabían que pese a todo, la hermosa Hancock no había podido superar su amor por Luffy, eso, aun le ocasionaba algunos roces con Nami en cada reunión.

Creo que también me preparare, además, debemos de pedir un permiso para no ir a trabajar estos días- dijo la rubia, Sweetpea asintió mientras qué la veía irse.

Sabes, siempre me he preguntado por que nunca quisiste dedicarte al modelaje como ellas dos, tienes un bonito cuerpo- dijo Sweetpea, pero Aphelandra solo se sonrojo.

No… me daría demasiada pena, recuerda que tengo pánico escénico- dijo la castaña, Sweetpea solo suspiro y se dedico a revisar las invitaciones.

4 días después.

Marguerite tomaba algo de café mientras que veía que en el Top Ten de las mejores modelos, Hancock volvía a ocupar el primer lugar, mientras que ella se había rezagado al 9, bueno, era de esperarse, ya que mientras qué ella mantenía una imagen prácticamente pública, Hancock mantenía una imagen de misterio que ningún paparazi había conseguido eliminar.

Solo ellas sabían los secretos de Hancock y no estaban dispuestas a revelarlos a reporteros chismosos que solo querían lucrar con el morbo.

Suspiró, la reunión había sido igual que todos los demás años, enterarse de alguna nueva pareja, alguien que ya tenía algún bebé, ver fotografías, recordar anécdotas… y tener que evitar que Boa Hancock se deprimiera cuando veía a la pareja de Nami y Luffy… y ya entrados, ella misma se hacia a la idea de no deprimirse, ya que, al igual que Hancock, ella tampoco había podido alejar la profunda atracción que una vez sintió por Luffy.

Aunque si los de la prensa se enteraran de cómo nos olvidamos de las cosas- dijo para si mientras que recordaba las veces en que, algo tomadas, habían terminado "consolándose" mutuamente.

Veo que ya estas despierta- dijo Hancock entrando al comedor con una taza de café en sus manos, vestía solo una ligera bata de dormir.

Buenos días Hancock Sama, ¿Cómo amaneció?- preguntó la rubia.

Con resaca, casi ni recuerdo lo que paso después de la cuarta botella- dijo la pelinegra.

Oh, no fue mucho Hancock sama, solo celebramos un poco y después nos fuimos a descansar- dijo la rubia, Hancock solo le miro con seriedad y suspiro.

Bueno, te creo, por ahora, será mejor aprovechar este pequeño descansó, partiremos a Viena mañana- dijo Hancock, Marguerite asintió mientras qué sonreía.

Tal vez ambas pasaban aun por mucho dolor.

Pero al menos se tenían para apoyarse mutuamente.

Quizás eso no sería tan malo.

**Fin Omake 8**

**Bueno, uno de Hancock y Marguerite, je, como vieron, ambas se dedicaron al modelaje, siendo bastante buenas para ello, aunque nunca superaron su fijación por el pelinegro consentido de todos, je, lo de el semi lesbianismo de ellas, es más como una manera de soportar la vida, pero no indica que lo sean, solo es un escape.**

**Espero les haya gustado.**

**Omake 9**

**Un día más.**

**Eustass "Captain" Kidd**

**Dedicado a One Piece Cat**

Un hombre estaba apoyado en un muro, las luces de sirenas de la policía se escuchaban, el hombre, que respondía al nombre de Kidd miraba con calma el techo mientras que con una mano sostenía un pañuelo sobre la herida de bala, en la otra llevaba una pistola..

"¡Sal de allí Kidd! ¡Te tenemos rodeado, no tienes a donde huir!"- se escucho por los altavoces, Kidd solo sonrió.

¿Quién lo diría? Yo el terrible Kidd, el más terrible de los bandidos de este país… atrapado como una vil rata… vaya, jamás pensé que tendrían los huevos para usar semiautomáticas en mi contra- dijo riéndose con algo de burla.

Miro de nueva cuenta al techo mientras qué recapitulaba su vida, todas las cosas malas que había hecho, amantes que lo habían abandonado o que él había abandonado, amigos caídos en las peleas de pandillas, rivales acabados, gente que lo traiciono… pero ante todo un recuerdo le llegaba… el día en que pudo haber evitado su destino.

El día en que estuvo apunto de provocarle un aborto a la chica del pelinegro que tanto amaba Hancock… Monkey D. Luffy, ese día, el había pensado enmendar su camino, más, la vida no es siempre justa, ya que en poco tiempo, volvió a caer en las malas compañías, y dedicarse al mundo criminal y es cierto, había asesinado gente, pero nunca volvió a meterse con mujeres embarazadas, el recuerdo de haber estado apunto de matar a un bebé no nato le atormentaba…

Había entonces seguido su vida criminal, empezando a sentirse omnipotente… hasta que todo se fue al traste, la traición de un compañero de su pandilla había provocado una matanza entre su gente…

Y ahora, el estaba contra las cuerdas, la policía lo tenía cercado, y era probable que tuvieran la orden de tirar a matar.

Soy patético… es una lastima saber que el fin esta cerca… si tuviera un día más… solo un día más… quizás podría alejarme de esto… quizás no tendría la necesidad de meterme en estos líos… si tuviera un día más… creo que reconsideraría la propuesta de Bonney… al menos ella si se dedico a algo mejor… un día más… solo un día más- dijo para si mientras qué reía.

"¡Kidd le ordenamos que se rinda o se nos autorizara el uso de la fuerza letal!"- se escuchaba, Kidd se levanto y vio el charco de sangre que había en el piso, incluso si se rendía, estaba condenado a morir, la bala le había pegado en el hígado, y ya había perdido suficiente sangre.

De eso se forman los sueños ¿No es verdad?- dijo mientras qué trataba de recordar un chiste que había leído una vez, caminaba algo titubeante mientras qué revisaba la pistola.

Que ironía era el hecho de que estaba a solo unos pasos de la muerte, y en vez de temer o de tener algún pensamiento religioso… solo pensaba en un chiste.

Abrió la puerta de golpe y varios reflectores lo iluminaron mientras qué el sacaba una segunda pistola.

Ah si… ya lo recuerdo… estaban dos locos en un asilo psiquiátrico- dijo mientras qué echaba a correr contra los policías…

El sonido de varios disparos retumbo en los alrededores.

Kidd dio un último vistazo al cielo… no dolía… ya no… una ultima sonrisa mientras que la oscuridad cubría sus ojos… y el chiste era su ultimo pensamiento en su mente.

"_Estaban dos locos en un asilo psiquiátrico, una noche se percataron de que ya no querían estar en ese lugar, por lo que se decidieron a escapar, subieron a la azotea y una vez allí, en el borde que los separaba de los oros edificios pudieron ver las azoteas de la ciudad perderse bajo la luz de la luna, se extendía hasta la libertad… y así el primero saltó a la azotea vecina sin ningún problema, pero su amigo no se atrevió a dar el salto, y es que tenía miedo de caer, entonces el primero tuvo una idea, dijo: "1Hey! Traje mi linterna conmigo, iluminare la brecha entre los dos edificios, podrás caminar en el haz de luz y así te reunirás conmigo"… pero el segundo tipo movió la cabeza en una negativa, el dijo: "¿Qué crees que soy? ¿Un loco? De seguro apagarías la luz cuando estuviera a medio camino"_

**Fin Omake 9**

**Bueno, como verán, no a todos les fue bien, Kidd se dedico al crimen y logro ser tan popular que las fuerzas policiacas japonesas se vieron obligadas a usar armas de fuego en su contra, je, un momento reflexivo tuvo antes de su final, por cierto, el chiste lo saque de "The Killing Joke", un comic de Batman que cualquiera debe de leer, je, no teman, creo que este es el único Omake con un final así.**

**Omake 10**

**Vida.**

**Nojiko y Ace.**

**Dedicado a Navegante.**

Los tiempos cambian… y la gente también.

Un dicho viejo y popular, Nojiko no lo hubiese creído, sino hubiese sido participe de la situación, un par de años después de que se resolviera el problema de Nami y Luffy, ella y Duval rompieron, solo haciendo un pacto que si a la edad de 5 años no tenían una relación estable, ambos se casarían, bueno, ella pensó que el pacto era una buena idea, después de todo, no creía poder formalizar con nadie realmente.

Hasta que volvió con Ace.

Pese a todos los problemas que le causo, Ace le perdono por lo que le hizo, eso, provoco un sentimiento de culpa en ella, ya que nunca tuvo empacho antes en engañar al chico, era por eso que se sintió mal.

Los años iban pasando, y ambos aun seguían juntos, a Nojiko le sorprendía eso, más por que conforme pasaba el tiempo, su relación iba cada vez mejorando más.

¿Estas bien?- preguntó Ace sorprendiéndola.

¿Cuándo llegaste?- preguntó ella.

Hace un rato, es solo que te veo algo pensativa- dijo el, Nojiko suspiro.

Ace… ¿Por qué volviste conmigo después de lo que te hice? Cualquier otro me hubiera mandado al diablo de inmediato- dijo ella, Ace le miro extrañado, pero pareció entender la duda.

Es por que nunca deje de amarte, no importa que haya pasado, yo siempre supe que no eras tan maldita como querías aparentar- dijo el sonriendo, Nojiko hizo un puchero sonrojada.

Perdóname por ser tan maldita-dijo ella, Ace volvió a reír mientras qué le abrazaba.

Bueno, lo que hiciste por Nami y Luffy fue lo que me termino de convencer- dijo el, Nojiko solo bajo la mirada sonrojada.

Gracias… gracias por aceptarme pese a ser como soy- dijo ella, Ace solo le sonrió.

Nojiko, créeme cuando te digo, que si tuviera la oportunidad de tener otra vida, yo volvería a enamorarme de ti, sin importar como fueras- dijo el, Nojiko le sonrió.

Adulador… por cierto, ¿Cómo esta mi hermanita y tu hermanito?- pregunto ella.

Ambos te envían saludos, y me pidieron que te dijera que no se te olvidara que le van a festejar su cumpleaños a Clark el próximo viernes- dijo Ace.

Vaya con tu hermano y eso de ponerle el nombre de un personaje de comic a su hijo- dijo Nojiko.

Bueno, Nami accedió a ello- dijo Ace.

Si, pero ya vez como se comportan los niños de la escuela, según supe, tienden a hacerle algo de burla- dijo ella, Ace solo suspiro.

Pues si, pero por desgracia no se puede hacer nada, fue elección de ellos- dijo el, Nojiko solo apoyo su cabeza en el hombro de Ace.

Sabes, estoy empezando a desear tener uno propio- dijo ella, Ace solo le sonrió.

Eso se puede arreglar- dijo el con cierta malicia, ella le miro y empezó a reírse.

Hombre, que aun no tengo tanta prisa- dijo ella.

Quizás, pero al menos podemos empezar a practicar- dijo el, Nojiko se carcajeo con más fuerza mientras que se levantaba y abrazaba a Ace.

No cabía duda de que se había sacado la lotería.

Tal vez le debía de agradecer a Duval por hacerla recapacitar y volver con Ace.

Ya que la vida parecía empezara sonreírle.

**Fin Omake 10**

**Bueno, uno de Ace y Nojiko, je, un poco reflexivo pero espero que les haya gustado… llegamos a la recta final, y ya solo queda uno más.**

**Omake 11**

**Legado.**

**Clark, Lois, Luffy, Nami y demás.**

**Dedicado a todos los lectores del fic y a aquellos a quienes haya olvidado mencionar antes.**

"_Papá… voy a ser papá"_

Clark sonrió al recordar la expresión de sus padres cuando les dijo eso, la cara de Nami se desencajo mientras que Luffy empezaba a reír felicitando a su hijo… bueno, al menos no era muy joven cuando paso eso, acababa de cumplir 27 años… el único problema era que él y Lois aun no se habían casado.

Clark miro al claro cielo de los Himalayas, al menos no había habido más problemas, Buggy y Aldiva le dieron la bendición para estar con Lois, y Nami, después de una serie de reclamos por hacerla abuela también acepto con calma. Miro con reflexión el cielo.

Desde que Axel me hablo de estos poderes, nunca pensé que terminaría teniendo hijos… solo me preocupaba los riesgos que podría traerles- dijo mientras que veía algo apenado el traje de "Superman" que Lois le había hecho usar, eso sirvió mucho para aumentar el mito de Superman.

Aunque hace que cada loco me persiga- dijo mientras que recordaba que había personas que fingían accidentes para que el les salvase.

Desde que había empezado su "carrera" como héroe, se había percatado de lo vulnerable que es la vida humana… entonces vio sus poderes como un don… no solo para él, sino para cualquiera que los necesitara.

Clark se lanzo a vuelo para regresar a su hogar, era cierto que ya desde hacía un par de meses su familia sabia la verdad, pero no dejaba de sorprenderle lo rápido que lo aceptaron. Je, ni siquiera el hecho de tener ya cerca de 40 hacia que entendiera a sus padres.

El escenario cambio con rapidez, volaba sobre China, sonrió al recordar que los primeros días era confundido con un OVNI y llego a ser perseguido por los gobiernos de varios países del mundo, aun así, nunca dejo de ayudar a la gente… y de esquivar los múltiples intentos de Ussop de descubrir la verdad.

La vida le sonreía, desde que el y Lois se casaran, habían engendrado a dos gemelas, a quienes habían llamado Naomi y Luna, ahora ambas tenían 13 años… y el había notado que aquello que lo había afectado a él, también les había empezado a afectar a ellas, desarrollando habilidades similares a las suyas… Luffy le había llamado, "La Familia Superman", ahora debía de prepararlas para una vida pesada.

EL escenario cambio de nuevo y vio su casa, desde lejos pudo saber que sus padres estaban de visita… aunque ya se empezaba a notar que la edad empezaba a pesarle, sonrió al darse cuenta de que el verdadero Superman no se vería afectado por ello.

Al menos, he tenido una buena vida- se dijo recordando las aventuras a las que lo llevo Axel un par de veces, incluso visito un par de universos paralelos y vio a sus padres de manera distinta.

Descendió con rapidez y se cambio de ropa mientras que entraba a la casa.

¡Papi ya llegaste!- dijo Luna mientras qué se acercaba a abrazarlo.

Hey hijo ¿Cómo estas?- dijo Luffy mientras que devoraba lo que había en la mesa, Clark negó con la cabeza, su padre jamás cambiaría. Su hermana estaba comiendo también y no le tomo importancia.

Asuka, ten modales y saluda a tu hermano, al menos por la cortesía de haber asaltado su refrigerador- dijo Nami.

Ash… este bien, hola Clark y buen provecho- dijo la chica, Clark no pudo evitar reír un poco, su hermana había crecido para ser físicamente idéntica a su madre, aunque tenía el apetito de su padre.

Bienvenido Clark- dijo Lis entrando junto con su otra hija.

Hola papi, ¿Cómo estuvo el mundo hoy?- preguntó Naomi, Clark solo sonrió de vuelta.

Agitado como siempre- dijo Clark dirigiéndose a la mesa junto con sus hijas después de saludar a su esposa con un beso.

No podía pedir más.

Unos padres agradables.

Una bella esposa.

Unas grandiosas hijas.

Una buena hermana.

Una vida estable.

Realmente, al fin se sentía como Superman, no por los poderes, sino por lo bendecido que había sido al tener una vida como la que tuvo.

Y mas por ver que dejaría un legado, la sensación de que cuando el llegara a faltar, todo quedaría en buenas manos.

Sonrió mientras que se disponía a platicar con su padre de sus últimas aventuras en compañía de Axel Asher.

**Fin Omake 11**

**Con este culminamos One Baby, como verán, fue un poco al aventón, peor era necesario para dar un nuevo paso adelante, Clark y Lois se casaron, tuvieron hijas, las cuales heredaron no solo las características de poder de él, sino también parte de los caracteres de sus abuelos.**

**En fin.**

**Agradezco a todos los que han leído este fic y han soportado todos mis disparates de desde que lo empecé, espero poder traerles pronto una nueva historia, y que les guste tanto como esta.**

**Hasta luego**


End file.
